(Don't) Let the sky fall
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Era muy sencillo, solamente tenía que dejarse ir hacia enfrente para que todo terminara, para poder ponerle fin a su pesadilla. Y si era así de fácil, ¿por qué no lo hacía de una vez? Ah. Por supuesto. Eso es. Son ellos. Los mismos que lo impulsan a tirarse son los que lo están reteniendo.
1. Chapter 1

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

_**Al fin todo se hundió...Y tu mirada se torció y se deshizo en un cielo turbio y revuelto... Y ya no vi más que mis lágrimas**_

_**―****León Felipe**_

**::**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Este es el final.

Respiró profundamente con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados mientras jugaba con el equilibrio de su cuerpo y una sonrisa bizarra se dibujó en su cara. Abrió sus ojos caramelo con calma, quienes no reflejaban alguna emoción, y observó el precioso cielo negro que se veía desde la terraza de la escuela, adornado por la bella luna llena y cubierto de estrellas. Eso era todo, había cruzado la línea del límite desde hace tanto tiempo que simplemente ya no podía soportar nada más. Una vez más se balanceó desde la orilla de la terraza. Era muy sencillo, solamente tenía que dejarse ir hacia enfrente para que todo terminara, para poder ponerle fin a su pesadilla.

No más mafia, no más amenazas, no más sangre, no más armas, no más traiciones, no más tristeza, no más Vongola.

Y si era así de fácil, ¿por qué no lo hacía de una vez? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué era lo que lo estaba deteniendo?

―¡Juudaime!

_Ah._

―¡Tsuna!

_Por supuesto._

―¡Sawada!

_Eso es._

―¡Jefe!

_Son ellos._

―Herbívoro

Los mismos que lo impulsan a tirarse son los que lo están reteniendo. Ellos, quienes se mostraron apáticos hacia él cuando más los necesitaba, quienes comenzaron a ignorarlo luego de aquel evento, ahora rogaban que no hiciera nada.

Aguantó su respiración y comenzó a contar desde diez.

―¡No lo haga, Juudaime!

Nueve.

―¡Tsuna, por favor, baja de ahí!

Ocho.

―¡Por favor detente, Sawada!

Siete.

―¡Lo sentimos tanto jefe!

Seis.

―Si no bajas de ahí, lo haré yo a patadas.

Cinco.

―¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!

Cuatro.

―¿Estupidez? ―susurró

Tres.

―¿Cómo pueden decir eso si los estúpidos fueron ustedes?

Dos.

―Es por ustedes que lo hago

Uno.

Cerró sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro y su corazón se oprimió al dejarse caer.

Fue como una maldita escena de película. Ellos no pudieron mover ningún músculo y observaron como lentamente, y con aquella espantosa sonrisa, se dejaba caer. Y lo peor de todo fue que lo último que reflejaron sus ojos fue un gran alivio.

―¡TSUNA!

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí otra idea más, debo decir que si la historia llega al rumbo que deseo la clasificación puede variar de T-M, y sigo diciendo que los géneros no son lo mio D: Pero bueno~. Estaba escuchando tan tranquilamente esta canción de Adele y entonces me fijé que ya andaba escribiendo bien inspirada... En fin, bueno esperemos que este pequeño proyecto sea de su agrado. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibida.

Saludos~!


	2. Chapter 2

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

**No más mafia**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi era alguien frágil. Desde niño se vio obligado a vivir bajo las burlas y palabras hirientes hacia su persona: de alguien torpe, bueno para nada e inútil en todo lo que haga; y por si fuera poco también vivió con las intimidaciones físicas. Realmente nadie esperaba algo de él, ni siquiera su propia madre le veía futuro. Si tan solo lo hubieran alentado y ayudado a salir adelante, hubiera superado las expectativas de todos e incluso la suya, y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero conforme el tiempo fue corriendo los insultos y las burlas fueron aumentando a tal grado que él también se lo vino creyendo, y llegó a un punto en que todo dejó de importarle, incluso su propio futuro. Dame-Tsuna es su apodo desde que tiene memoria, porque es tan tonto que no puede dar dos pasos sin tropezar, literalmente, con nada.

Cada día era la misma tortuosa rutina: levantarse, llegar tarde a la escuela, ser humillado por no saber alguna respuesta, ser golpeado por mera diversión, llegar a casa, comer, bañarse, distraerse en el mundo del ocio, dormir y llorar porque mañana el día iba a ser exactamente igual. ¿Y por qué no ha terminado con su vida? se preguntarán. Porque es un cobarde. Una vez lo intentó, agarró un cuchillo de la cocina y estuvo como por media hora con el frente a su cuello, pero no pudo. A pesar de odiar su vida le tenía un profundo miedo a la muerte, así que continuaría respirando simplemente porque no le queda otra opción.

Y entonces, sumido en su mundo lleno de oscuridad y perdición, una vela se encendió cuando un bebé apareció frente a él, diciendo que va a ser el próximo jefe de una familia mafiosa. A Tsuna no le importaba en lo absoluto por dos razones: en primer lugar, porque era imposible que un infante supiera algo sobre la mafia; y en segundo lugar, su torpeza era para poner a cualquier persona amargada y darse por vencido con él de inmediato. Y estaba seguro que con el niño sería igual. Pero no fue así. Su sorpresa fue que entre más cosas arruinaba más se empeñaba Reborn en sacarlo adelante, incluso si eso significaba usar armas de fuego o algún otro método tirano. Era la primera vez que alguien esperaba que tuviera éxito que, aunque no lo demostraba, realmente estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo. No era que ser el jefe mafioso sea algo de lo que deba enorgullecerse, pero no creía que otra oportunidad como esa se le iba a presentar, de que valía la pena poner su empeño en sentir orgulloso a alguien.

Más y más velas comenzaron a iluminarlo su mundo de tal manera que todo y todos se veían mucho más agradables. Había hecho buenos amigos y otros no tanto, se ganó enemigos y algunos golpes en el camino, pero nada grave; todo sea por verse rodeado por las sonrisas de todos ellos. Le sonreían tan vívidamente que él también sonrió de una forma hermosa que ganó sonrojos en algunas caras. Su risa, casi nunca había reído a lo largo de su vida que las primeras veces que lo hizo hasta su estómago le dolió. Nunca había deseado que el día no terminase o que empezara rápido el próximo, porque estar con sus amigos (¡Qué hermoso se siente decir eso!) era una aventura.

Dentro de la mafia podría haber cosas sobrenaturales que desafiaran totalmente las leyes de la física y los principios del mundo, además de haber bebés con conocimiento y habla de un adulto; pero sinceramente ¿a quién le importaba?. A él no. Todo eso pasaba a segundo plano y no le interesaba poseer ciertas habilidades (o poderes, como quieran llamarlos), porque lo más importante eran sus amistades y, por supuesto, el bienestar de los mismos.

Pero como mencioné al principio, Tsuna es alguien frágil. Y no hablo en el aspecto físico, claro que no. Porque después de haber luchado y salir victorioso contra gente realmente terrorífica, más grande que él y mucho más fuerte e inteligente, ya nada podía superarlo. En este caso, nos referimos a algo más delicado: de él mismo.

Su estado emocional era muy inestable. Después de haber vivido todos esos años de esa forma tan lastimosa y triste, le dejaron cicatrices tanto en su corazón como en su mente; cicatrices que tal vez ni siquiera el tiempo podía sanar por completo. Se tomaba muy enserio las palabras afectivas y perjudiciales a su persona o hacia sus amigos, y ni hablar de la agresión física que lo ponía mucho peor. Todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ente ciertas situaciones y hasta el momento no había sucedido nada malo porque Reborn siempre estuvo a su lado. Pero luego de vivir catorce años así, podía ocultarlo muy bien. Tan bien que ni siquiera Reborn se dio cuenta de ello. Porque de haberlo sabido, le hubiera dicho a Nono que todavía no estaba listo para aquel ejercicio. Al no saberlo, al no poder notar nada de ese estado de Tsuna, le dijo que estaba listo.

Un muy grave error.

Y esta triste historia comenzó así.

Nono los citó a él y a sus Guardianes a una sencilla reunión en Italia, diciendo que como será el próximo capo Vongola debía estar empezando a relacionarse con las demás famiglias. Todo iba muy bien hasta ahí. Una de las cinco famiglias reunidas era la Cavallone y ver a Dino ahí, tranquilizó a Tsuna. La reunión marchó bien, todos se mostraron muy amables y pacientes con el joven castaño, que de vez en cuando se trababa por los nervios.

Al finalizar la reunión, todos se levantaron y estrecharon sus manos como despedida. Pero al estrechar la mano del capo de famiglia Franchessi, todo se tornó mal. El capo intentó asesinarle de un disparo, por fortuna Gokudera nunca se apartó de su lado y logró apartar a Tsuna, aunque la bala le alcanzó a rosar la mejilla izquierda, dejando caer un hilo de sangre.

Quedó completamente aturdido.

No fue hasta que Yamamoto lo tomó con un movimiento brusco del brazo para sacarlo de ahí que reaccionó. El resto de los capos se había marchado de inmediato y solamente Dino se ofreció a ayudarlos. Cuando salieron del edificio los esperaba una emboscada. Perdió la noción del tiempo entre tanto caos y escándalo, y lo peor de todo era que no solo eso estaba perdiendo. Llegó un momento en que se separó de todos y lograron arrinconarlo.

Hasta ese momento su mente no había reaccionado completamente de qué debía defenderse. Y ya sea gracias a la voluntad de Vongola Primo o a su suerte, logró entrar en modo hyper y atacó a los sicarios; pero al mismo tiempo el pánico se apoderaba de cada rincón de su mente que ya no sabía a ciencia cierta si caían porque los aturdía o porque ya no respiraban.

Recorrió el lugar hasta que entró nuevamente al salón donde se había celebrado la junta. Y sentado cómodamente en la elegante silla estaba el capo Franchessi: fumando un puro y con las piernas cruzadas que realzaban más su barriga.

―Tardó en dar conmigo, Décimo.

―¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ―preguntó Tsuna nervioso.

Aunque por fuera se mostraba un poco nervioso en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro. Su mente estaba en un estado paranoico de tal forma que ni él estaría consciente de sus próximos actos.

―Mi querido Décimo, usted no está capacitado para ser el próximo a cargo de Vongola

―¿Cómo?

**_"Tac tac"_**

El latido de su corazón se estaba acelerando a niveles peligrosos. Odiaba... No, detestaba profundamente que le dijeran que no podía hacer algo, incluso si era verdad.

―Usted es alguien muy torpe, ¡mire que trabarse en plena reunión es un total insulto! Me sorprende que nadie se haya burlado de usted, este es un mundo muy despiadado y no cualquier mocoso puede ser parte de él.

Terminó su puro y se levantó tranquilamente de la silla. Lo que no sabía Franchessi, era que entre más palabras decía, más alteraba internamente a Tsuna.

―Si usted llega a Vongola, no me quiero ni imaginar el desastre que causará...

―_Cálmate, respira._

―...y lo peor es que no solo ustedes se vendrían a bajo, también un montonal de famiglias y entre ellas está la mía.

―_No lo escuches, solo está jugando contigo._

― Y debe entender que no puedo permitir que eso pase, así que ¿por qué no renuncia y deja a Vongola en manos de alguien más?

―¡No! ―exclamó Tsuna―¡No puedo hacer eso! Lo que más deseaba Primo que proteger a las personas y por nueve generaciones se ha ensuciado su memoria. Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo cumplir con su petición.

Sonaba tan coherente que incluso podía decirse que sabía lo que decía, pero no era así. Con una cosa más era más que suficiente para hacerlo perder el control. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta para esperar lo que sea.

El capo sonrió quedamente y metió la mano en su saco.

**_Clic_**

Todo pasó tan rápido, inconscientemente se abalanzó sobre él y para cuando volvió en sí, ya tenía tomado del cuello a Franchessi sin vida.

―¡Ju-juudaime!

―¡Capo Franchessi!

El castaño se volteó. Sus amigos se veían intactos e iban acompañados por el personal de Franchessi.

―¡Qué es lo que has hecho, Tsuna! ―le gritó Dino

―¡É-él iba a a-atacarme! ¡M-mi cuerpo re-reaccionó antes que mi cabeza!

Lentamente Tsuna lo soltó y el capo cayó al suelo. Fue entonces que, ya estando en el suelo, se fijó que lo que el capo iba a sacar era otro puro. No podía expresar el horror y el asco que sentía. ¿Así de fácil lo había matado? ¿Y por qué iba a sacar otro puro?

Alzaba y bajaba su mirada una y otra vez, era como si esperara que reviviera o algún milagro que demostrara que seguía con vida, pero nada ocurría. Entonces miró a sus Guardianes, ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él.

―Tsuna... ―Dino lo tomó por los hombros obligando a mirarlo―Esto era una prueba... Franchessi era uno de los más íntimos amigos de Nono y se había ofrecido a actuar para ver si realmente tenías lo necesario para ser el Décimo.

―¿Qué?

Amplió sus ojos caramelo con terror. No resistió el asco y se llevó una mano a su boca, empujó a Dino y vomitó sobre el cuerpo inerte. Oh por Dios, no solo acababa de matar a alguien sino que lo había hecho sin razón.

―¡Tsunayoshi!

Nono entró desesperadamente al salón y miró a su amigo en el suelo: con sus ojos desorientados, su rostro de sorpresa y vómito sobre él. El castaño lo miró con ojos llorosos. ¿Cómo iba a tomarlo?

―¡Qué significa esto, Nono! ―replicó uno de la gente de Franchessi. ―¡Dijo que no iba a suceder nada de esto!

―¡Capo Franchessi! ¡Capo Franchessi! ―chillaba otro más.

―¡Traición! ¡Nuestro capo confiaba en usted!

Tsuna cubrió sus orejas con sus manos en un vano intento de no escuchar nada y cerró sus ojos. No podía levantarse, su cuerpo entero temblaba como gelatina. Alguien lo cargó y lo alejó del lugar, aún así podía oír las réplicas y los sollozos de la famiglia de Franchessi.

Se volvió a enfrascar en su mundo que no supo que ya habían llegado a la mansión Vongola. Tsuna seguía negándose a abrir sus ojos y su cuerpo estaba aferrado a no reaccionar, así que lo volvieron a cargar.

―¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ―escuchó exclamar a Coyote alterado.

―Por favor―respondió Dino y gracias a la cercanía de su voz, supo que él era el que lo cargaba―Ahora no. Tsuna necesita descansar.

Siguió caminando hasta que se oyó el chillido de una puerta abrirse. Una vez que lo depositaron en la cama, se hizo bolita.

―Tsuna―le habló Dino tranquilamente

―Déjame―susurró con un hilo de voz.

Cavallone suspiró. Nuevamente cerraron la habitación dejándolo solo. Lloró y gritó hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió.

Dijo todo aquello de Primo, pero él acababa de hacer exactamente lo mismo que todos sus antecesores.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Buen día, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me tardé un poco en lograr escribirla como me lo había imaginado y todo parece indicar que salió muy bien. Para aquellos que siguen _Un cielo opaco,_ debo decir que tal vez demore un poco más de lo previsto, creo que hice realmente un nudo ciego y también porque al día le faltan horas... bueno, en algunas ocasiones. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y debo añadir que tal vez tenga que cambiar la clasificación, pero todo dependerá de los capítulos que vengan. Un abrazo y les deseo una buena semana.

Saludos~!


	3. Chapter 3

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Es un poco difícil planear cosas a escondidas de otra u otras personas, todos los que saben lo que sucederá están nerviosos de poder revelar lo que va a ocurrir a la o las personas de quien lo ocultan. Pero lo único positivo de esto es que al final todo sale muy bien ya que salió conforme a lo planeado y todos ríen de lo ocurrido. Y entonces ¿por qué no están riendo como se supone que lo iban a hacer? Sencillo, uno de los planificadores de este evento acaba de ser asesinado por la persona sorprendida.

Apenas y Dino cerró la puerta cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de Tsuna. Apretó con furia la perilla pero no regreso para consolar al castaño, tenía varias razones por no haberlo hecho, pero la más importante es que tenía la experiencia de saber que en esos momentos era mejor estar solo y pensar todo con claridad; como cuando él tuvo que asesinar por primera vez. Algunas sirvientas se asomaron tímidamente por el pasillo, deseando que les dieran permiso para acceder y poder detener aquel triste llanto, pero el capo Cavallone les negó el acceso.

Se alejó del lugar y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos. Así no se suponía que esto iba a pasar. Ahora deberían estarse riendo y animando a Tsuna por el gran éxito que tuvo. Franchessi, amigo de Nono prácticamente de toda la vida, debería estar con ellos fumando y contando uno de sus tan famosos chistes. Todos deberían estar felices.

Pero el debería no existe.

Entonces vio a su ex-tutor sentado en la sala de la mansión. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por su sombrero y desprendía un aura amenazante de matar a cualquiera en ese momento.

―Necesito verlo ―dijo Reborn seriamente

―No en ese momento―contestó Dino sentándose frente a él―Tsuna necesita meditar lo sucedido y aclarar su mente.

No hubo respuesta, no era como si la esperara de todas maneras. Soltó un suspiró y miró a los alrededores en un vago intento de entretenerse en algo e ignorar el aura de Reborn.

―¿Dónde están los demás?

―Con los demás arcobalenos

―¿Siguen llamándose así aún cuando la maldición ya no está con ustedes?

―Costumbre―replicó secamente.

* * *

Gokudera se encontraba sentado en uno de los majestuosos sillones color vino de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Vongola. Hace una hora que habían regresado del lugar donde se había celebrado la junta, que era una de las tantas propiedades que Vongola poseía. Su cabeza la tenía hacia atrás mirando el techo y sus piernas estiradas, por supuesto, su cigarrillo en su boca no podía faltar.

―Entonces, Gokudera-kun ¿Me vas a contar lo que sucedió allá en la junta? ―preguntó Aria* amablemente

―¿Qué quiere que le diga que no sepa ya? ―contestó de mala gana mientras exhalaba el humo―Se nos dijo que acompañáramos a Juudaime a una junta amistosa con algunos capos importantes de Italia, Franchessi atacó a Juudaime, luchamos y en algún punto nos separamos de él; y después fuimos al salón y encontramos a Franchessi sin vida en las manos de Juudaime. Fin del asunto.

―¿Cómo supieron que debían ir de nuevo al salón? Se supone que ustedes estaban luchando con el personal de Franchessi

―Celino se detuvo al momento de atacar y les dijo a los demás que se detuvieran

―¿Celino?

―Él era uno de los pocos que podría llamar amigos que tenía aquí en Italia, nos escribimos una vez al mes y en una de esas cartas me comentó que se había unido a la famiglia de Franchessi...

* * *

_―Chicos, creo que Tsuna ya no está con nosotros―dijo Yamamoto preocupado mientras detenía su ataque_

_Un joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes detuvo su arma frente a la cabeza de Gokudera al oír las palabras del japonés._

_―¡Alto! ―declaró el chico y los demás hicieron lo mismo_

_El oponente contra el cual Ryohei se enfrentaba también se detuvo, más el Guardián del Sol lo golpeó en la cara_

_―¡Amigo! ¡Creo que me acabas de romper la nariz!_

_―¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Te curaré al extremo con mis llamas!_

_―¡Imbécil! Es el enemigo―gritó Gokudera a pesar de estar confundido, miró al joven de ojos verdes―Celino, ¿qué significa esto? ¡¿Por qué nos atacaron?!_

_Celino solamente sonrió, amargando más a Gokudera, y bajó su arma._

_―¡Kyoya! Ya escuchaste a Yamamoto, Tsuna ya no está aquí. Deja de estar atacando...¡Sobre todo a mí! ¡Se supone que estoy de su lado!_

_―No me importa, lucha conmigo_

_―¿Se supone? ―repitió Chrome confundida_

_―Ja, ja. Por favor, muchachos, cálmense un momento―dijo Celino tranquilamente ―Futuros Guardianes del Décimo Vongola, esto no es nada más que una prueba planeada por el capo actual de Vongola, Nono, y por nuestro capo Franchessi._

_―¿Prueba? ―preguntó Ryohei_

_―Así es―prosiguió Dino ―Nono, Franchessi y Reborn planearon esto desde hace un mes. Yo me ofrecí para ayudarlos._

_―Entonces ¿Juudaime no está en peligro?_

_―Por supuesto que no, Hayato―Celino lo abrazó de lado―Digo, ¿Qué imbécil se pondría en contra de Vongola?_

_―Te sorprenderías la clase de imbéciles que nos hemos encontrado a lo largo de este tiempo. ¡Y no me agarres con tanta familiaridad!_

_―Oh, cierto. Nada de afecto frente a otras personas._

_―¡Celino!_

_Algunos del personal de Franchessi, incluyendo el mencionado, rieron ante tal reacción de Gokudera._

_―No sabía que era amigo tuyo, Gokudera―dijo Yamamoto con su habitual sonrisa_

_―Prácticamente creí con él aquí en Italia._

_―¿Por qué no está su Guardián del trueno? ―preguntó un sujeto de Franchessi cambiando el tema_

_―Él todavía es un niño, así que Juudaime decidió no traerlo―explicó Gokudera_

_―Oh, una persona muy sabia._

_―Y... ¿cómo sabremos si el Jefe ya conversó con su capo?_

_―Fácil, Chrome-san, a don Franchessi le gusta fumar, así que tiene un puro falso que sirve como micrófono y cuando él lo saqué nos hablará diciendo que todo está listo―comentó Celino y señaló hacia el fondo del lugar_

_Ahí estaba un equipo auditivo y todos se acercaron. Oían a Tsuna tener la conversación con Franchessi._

― ...Y debe entender que no puedo permitir que eso pase, así que ¿por qué no renuncia y deja a Vongola en manos de alguien más?

―¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! Lo que más deseaba Primo que proteger a las personas y por nueve generaciones se ha ensuciado su memoria. Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo cumplir con su petición.

_―¡Tal como lo esperaba de Juudaime! ―exclamó Gokudera contento―Juudaime nunca dejaría a Vongola atrás_

_―Ahaha, de verdad que Tsuna es valiente―prosiguió Yamamoto_

_Se oyó un golpecito en el audio, señal de que estaban agarrando el puro falso. Fue entonces que..._

_―¡Ack!_

_―¿Qué? ―dijo Celino confuso_

_Los quejidos eran leves pero audibles. Los presentes estaban congelados ¿Por qué Franchessi se estaba quejando?_

_―Dé...dé...ci...mo―logró articular levemente._

_Todos salieron corriendo para ir directo al salón. Gokudera fue el primero en entrar al salón y lo que vio fue algo que ni en sus pesadillas se hubiera imaginado._

_―¡Ju-juudaime!_

_―¡Capo Franchessi! ―gritó Celino._

_Cuando Tsuna se giró para verlos, su mirada no reflejaba alguna emoción._

_―¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Tsuna?! ―le gritó Dino_

_―¡É-él iba a a-atacarme! M-mi cuerpo re-reaccionó antes que mi cabeza!_

_Lo peor de todo fue cuando Tsuna dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de Franchessi como si nada, y el castaño lo miraba y después los miraba a ellos. ¿En que estaba pensando? Gokudera se fijó en los demás. Chrome, Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban más perplejos que él; Hibari, en cambio, mostraba más seriedad de lo normal._

_―Tsuna... ―Dino se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros―Esto era una prueba... Franchessi era uno de los más íntimos amigos de Nono y se había ofrecido a actuar para ver si realmente tenías lo necesario para ser el Décimo._

_―¿Qué?_

_Gokudera se llevó una mano cubriendo su boca y giró su cabeza cuando Tsuna vomitó sobre Franchessi. No faltaba poco para que él también lo hiciera. Y como si eso no fuera lo peor, Nono pasó a un lado de él._

_―¡Tsunayoshi!_

_No quería ni imaginarse qué era lo que pensaba Nono en ese momento._

_―¡Qué significa esto, Nono! ―replicó Celino enojado―¡Dijo que no iba a suceder nada de esto!_

_―¡Capo Franchessi! ¡Capo Franchessi! ―chillaba el sujeto al que Ryohei le había roto la nariz._

_―¡Traición! ¡Nuestro capo confiaba en usted!_

_Dino sacó a Tsuna del lugar y ellos se quedaron inmóviles. Un equipo de emergencias se acercó al cuerpo del capo y fue entonces que los sacaron de ahí. Celino estaba con la cabeza agachada y Gokudera se acercó a él._

_―Hey..._

_Intentó tomarlo del hombro, pero él le dio un manazo. Y alzó su mirada fría y llena de odio y le dijo:_

_―No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, Hayato._

_Y se marchó._

* * *

―No es como si Celino y yo fuéramos los mejores amigos, pero aún así me afectó un poco el hecho de que me dijera esas palabras. Después de todo, era una de las personas con las que pude ser yo mismo en Italia.

―Y ¿Cómo te sientes con esto, Gokudera-kun? ―le preguntó Aria un poco angustiada

―¿Cómo me siento? ―repitió acomodándose en el sillón―Debería mejor preguntarse cómo se sienten los demás. Hibari tal vez no lo encuentre tan grave, vamos, él es un psicópata después de todo, pero estoy seguro que debió ser una sorpresa ver a Juudaime así; Chrome y Yamamoto deben estar en shock total, ambos son tan suaves como unas plumas que quien sabe lo que podrían hacer ahora; Ryohei, aún siendo mayor que nosotros, es inestable en cuanto a estas circunstancias... En realidad todos lo son.

Respiró y miró a Aria

―Te preocupas más por los demás que por ti, Gokudera-kun

―Claro, yo crecí en la mafia y se como es esto, es por eso que no me sorprende ver que alguien haya muerto

―Entiendo, en ese caso déjame formular de nuevo mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que el que haya asesinado fuera Tsunayoshi?

El italiano mordió su labio inferior y apartó la mirada de la ex-líder de los arcobalenos. Dio justamente en el blanco. Gokudera cubrió su mano, la cual traía el cigarro, y bajó su cabeza.

―No lo sé...

* * *

Yamamoto movía frenéticamente sus piernas como señal de un tic nervioso. Su rostro estaba pálido y no tenía su típica sonrisa en su cara, de hecho, tenía una mueca de angustia y sus ojos miraban a todas partes. Lal Mirch estaba usando toda su paciencia para no gritarle a Yamamoto de que se quedara quieto.

―¿Sigues creyendo que la mafia es un juego, Yamamoto? ―le preguntó seriamente.

Takeshi se tensó y por fin miró a la chica.

―No es que haya realmente pensado que esto era un juego, más bien yo mismo quería convencerme de eso.

―¿Y por qué?

―Bueno, he leído algunas cosas sobre los Yakuza y sé que la mafia no es algo bueno: hay muertos, heridos, personas tristes... No es algo con lo que alguien debería vivir.

―Si piensas de esa manera ¿por qué seguiste con Sawada Tsunayoshi entonces? Los Yakuza y la mafia italiana son distintas, debes saber que la mafia italiana es más sangrienta y menos 'amigable' que los Yakuza

―Por eso mismo lo hice―dijo Yamamoto confundiendo un poco a Lal―Tsuna es alguien muy amable y bueno, por eso seguí con él. Porque sé que su personalidad no encaja con la mafia y no quería verlo herido

―¿Y cómo te sientes al saber que Sawada mató?

La pierna de Yamamoto volvió a moverse de manera descontrolada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

―Yo... en realidad no creí que fuera a matar

―Eso no contesta mi pregunta―insistió Lal―¿Cómo te sientes al saber que Sawada mató?

Yamamoto agachó su torso

―No lo sé.

* * *

Chrome, a diferencia de Takeshi, estaba quieta en el sillón mirando a Mammon como si nada hubiera sucedido. La ex-arcobaleno de la niebla estaba realmente interesada por ese comportamiento. Ella era alguien sensible, realmente creyó que la encontraría distinta.

―Sabes, esperaba que estuvieras lloriqueando por lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi hizo, pero por lo que veo te lo estás tomando muy tranquilamente. Si es así, yo no tengo por qué estar desperdiciando mi tiempo contigo.

Mammon la miró una vez más y al no tener nada, se levantó de la silla.

―El Jefe mató―susurró Chrome asustada haciendo que Mammon se detuviera―El Jefe acaba de matar...

―¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? ―le preguntó volviendo a tomar asiento

―Yo... No sé cómo tomará esto Mukuro-sama

―¿Mukuro? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rokudo Mukuro en esto? Tengo entendido que solo fuiste tú a esa reunión porque él todavía tenía asuntos que arreglar con Vindice. Si no me equivoco, él todavía no sabe nada.

―Mukuro-sama pudo ver a través de mi lo que el Jefe hizo, pero ya no supe cómo se sintió al respecto.

―Niña, debes estar consciente de lo que Mukuro cree o siente no es lo mismo a lo que sientes o crees. Deja a Rokudo Mukuro a un lado y di exactamente qué es lo que **tú **sientes.

―Yo... no... no lo sé.

* * *

―Entiendo que ver a Tsuna agarrando del cuello a Franchessi fue algo sorprendente para ti, Ryohei, es por eso que necesito que me digas cómo te sientes y que estés quieto, ¡Kora!

A diferencia de Lal, Colonnello se desesperó en ver a Ryohei moviéndose frenéticamente. Ryohei miró a su maestro nerviosamente.

―Sé que esto es la mafia y que nada es fácil, pero me resulta extremadamente difícil creer que Sawada fuera a matar.

―Tú mismo acabas de decir que nada es fácil, ¡Kora! Entonces ¿por qué crees que Tsuna es una excepción?, ¡Kora!

―¡Porque Sawada es Sawada!

―Eso no me dice nada, ¡Kora! ―comenzó a presionarlo Colonnello―¡Cómo te sientes respecto a eso, Kora!

―¡No tengo extremadamente idea!

* * *

―Bien, Kyoya, veo que estás tomando esto muy a la ligera―dijo Fon mientras bebía una taza de té

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Se supone que estoy aquí para servir como terapeuta y saber cómo te sientes después de ver una escena muy desagradable...

―He visto peores―susurró interrumpiéndolo, aún así Fon continuó

―... Pero en la media hora que llevamos no me has dicho ni una sola palabra. E _"irme de aquí_" no cuenta.

Hibari lo miró retadoramente, sin embargo Fon no cedió.

―Si quieres irte de aquí, tienes que decirme cómo te sientes

―No me siento nada bien estando en la misma habitación que tú.

―¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo que hizo Tsunayoshi-kun? ―aclaró el ex-arcobaleno tranquilamente

―Normal, creo yo. Sé que ese herbívoro es más de lo que aparenta

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―¿No lo has notado? ―Fon arqueó una ceja―Ese herbívoro tiene un problema

―De acuerdo con Reborn, su único problema es que es un bueno para nada en todo

―Préstale tu verdadera atención y sabrás a lo que me refiero.

* * *

Tsuna se había quedado dormido después de tanto gritar y llorar. Se encontraba sentado en un espacio naturalmente oscuro y que era iluminado por las tantas velas que rodeaban a Tsuna en ese momento. ¿Prueba? ¿Todo había sido una prueba? Se sentía fatal con lo que había hecho.

―Y debería

Tsuna de inmediato se puso de pie al oír aquella voz. Vongola Primo estaba frente a él, mirándolo seriamente y a la vez decepcionado.

―¿Qué ha hecho, Décimo?

―Yo... yo...

―Usted diciendo que se ha deshonrado mi memoria por nueve generaciones y acaba de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

―_No es real_―pensó―_Él no es real._

―Le aseguro que soy real, Décimo―dijo sorprendiendo al muchacho―Al igual que ellos.

Primo alzó su capa y detrás de él aparecieron todos los anteriores capos de Vongola. Todos lo miraban igual de serios y llenos de decepción, incluso Nono. Tsuna estaba boquiabierto, no esperaba volver a verlos todos reunidos, y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Un viento corrió en el lugar y entonces lo oyó. Un sonido muy leve pero aún así audible. El sonido del soplo del final. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con seis velas apagadas.

* * *

*****Pensé sobre a quien poner con Gokudera, Verde y Skull sinceramente no se me hicieron buena opción, y a mi forma de ver Uni es demasiado noble como para que ella también hable sobre asesinar a nadie y Reborn es de Tsuna (?) en el buen sentido! Por lo tanto, aun que se que dentro del mundo de Reborn ella está muerta cuando Uni regresó en la batalla, la quise incluir. Dentro de esta historia, la maldición de los arcobalenos del cielo se pasa como el manga, pero no muere el anterior. Y Aria me cae muy bien, así que podemos tomar eso como otra razón. Y si, para los que leyeron con Luce, error mío, era Aria la que quería poner en primer lugar, disculpas.

**Comentarios: **¡Hola! Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Debo decir que no me gustó acomodar a los arcobalenos (menos Chrome y tal vez Yamamoto) de acuerdo con el tipo de su flama, si, la verdad no quería usar a Skull xD En fin~ ¡Gracias por sus reviews y mp! Qué tengan buen inicio de semana.

Saludos~!


	4. Chapter 4

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Todos saben que no importa cuánto tiempo tarden, al final la iluminación de las velas se vienen extinguiendo. Y las velas que iluminaron el mundo de Tsuna no son la excepción.

Tsuna amplió sus ojos con terror y se dejó caer de rodillas donde se encontraban las velas apagadas, las tomó y las aferró a su cuerpo. Para él esas velas son la prueba de que ya no va a estar sumergido en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, pero sobre todo, son la prueba de que no iba a estar solo.

―¿Tan importantes son para usted, Décimo? ―le preguntó Ottava hincándose a su lado, preocupada de verlo así.

Sin embargo el joven no le prestó la mínima atención.

―Que desconsiderado―dijo Quinto sacudiendo un poco su melena―Ignorar así a un Capo Vongola es todo un insulto

―¿Acaso no estás viendo al chico? ¡Está totalmente aterrorizado! ―replicó Daniela con rudeza

―Mejor guárdese sus comentarios―Quarto la miró con superioridad―Sigo son creer que Vongola haya sido liderado por una mujer, tal vez por eso Nono es débil.

―¿Disculpa?

―Por favor, no vine a aquí para mimar a un mocoso que se preocupa tanto por unas mugrosas velas ni tampoco tengo tiempo con sus discusiones infantiles―comentó Terzo cruzando los brazos

―Como si tuvieras mejores cosas que hacer en el infierno―dijo Secondo mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Settimo simplemente negó con la cabeza y Sesto soltó una carcajada. Nono solo estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos, apartado del resto de los Jefes y mirando a Tsuna discretamente.

―Tsunayoshi-kun―volvió a hablarle Daniela con amabilidad―¿Qué es lo que representan estas velas?

―Yo te diré que representan.

Secondo tomó una vela y sin importarle que estuviera encendida la partió a la mitad y la tiró al suelo. Tsuna dejó caer las velas que tenía y se fue gateando hasta donde estaba la vela partida.

―Patético―susurraron Secondo, Terzo y Quinto al ver como el castaño intentaba ver si se volvía a unir.

―¡Secondo! ―le gritó Ottava enojada y Nono separó sus brazos e intento ir con Tsuna, pero observó a Primo haciéndole una señal.

―Ya basta.

Todos, a excepción de Tsuna, voltearon a ver a Primo.

―He visto suficiente y claramente fue un error haberlos traído aquí.

―Típico―chasqueó la lengua Secondo de mala gana

―Por favor sea fuerte, Décimo―le susurró Daniela.

Todos los antiguos capos comenzaron a volverse una gran llama anaranjada y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solamente a Giotto y Tsuna. Al ver como el muchacho todavía no reaccionaba, Primo caminó hasta quedar frente a él y se agachó para estar a su altura.

―¿Tan importantes son las velas para usted? ―repitió la pregunta de Daniela mientras tomaba sus manos, quienes sostenían las partes de las velas.

Fue entonces que Tsuna lo miró. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, solamente asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

―¿Por qué simplemente no las vuelve a encender con su llama del cielo?

―No funciona―habló quedamente―Y-ya había sucedido antes, cuando t-tuve una discusión con mi padre... Una vela se extinguió y c-cuando quise volverla a encender...

Un sollozo se le escapó y volvió a quedar en silencio. Giotto lo miró con una ternura combinada con tristeza.

―Lamento si lo asustamos al mostrarnos serios, pero quería estar seguro de algo primero.

―Nono está decepcionado de mi, ¿verdad?

―Yo no creo que decepcionarlo sea la palabra adecuada, pero si está en una situación frágil considerando que Franchessi era su cercano amigo.

―¿No está usted decepcionado de mi, Primo? ―preguntó apretando las manos del hombre.

―Le aseguro que un simple asesinato no será suficiente para decepcionarme.

―¡Pero...! Y-yo dije que de esa forma se deshonra su memoria y...

Giotto puso un dedo en sus labios haciendo que guardara silencio y le sonrió gentilmente.

―Nadie está libre de pecado en la mafia, Décimo, y sé que la tarea que se le ha encomendado es mucho más difícil que la de sus antecesores. Además... también sé que no estaba razonando en ese momento.

Tsuna dejó caer la mitad de una vela. Miró a Primo con miedo.

―Lo he observado más de lo que usted cree y mucho antes de lo que se imagina. Sé por lo que ha pasado y por lo que ha tenido que vivir y soportar, y pienso que en estos momentos usted debería de contarles sobre...

―¡No! ―interrumpió Tsuna. Se levantó de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás. ―¡No puedo! ¡No puedo contarles nada!

―Tarde o temprano se van a enterar―dijo Giotto poniéndose también de pie

―R-recordar todo es... es...

Primo se acercó a él y lo abrazó de forma sobreprotectora y, aunque Tsuna no podía verlo, le volvió a sonreír. Eran en esos momentos cuando Tsuna deseaba con todo su corazón que él estuviera vivo.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta de un golpe brusco y gracias al sonido del choque contra la pared, Tsuna se incorporó de inmediato un poco desorientado. Delante de todas las asustadas sirvientas estaba un muy enojado Reborn, todavía seguía con esa aura furiosa que podía percibirse a una distancia considerable.

―¡Signior Reborn! ―le dijo una sirvienta mientras se armaba de valor―No debe interrumpir de esa manera, el Décimo necesita...

―Afuera―ordenó el ex-arcobaleno con voz seria.

Un escalofrío invadió a todos y aunque a mirada del castaño rogaba que no lo dejaran solo, las sirvientas no tuvieron otra opción más que hacerlo. Si Reborn daba miedo en aquella forma de bebé, el chico no quería imaginarse cómo sería una vez que comenzara a crecer.

Reborn observó como Tsuna tenía unas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, probablemente por tanto llorar. Pero eso le importaba un bledo. No esperaba que Nono lo llamara enfurecido diciendo que su amigo estaba muerto y cubierto de porquería, ni tampoco esperaba que el que había hecho tales acciones había sido su inútil alumno; es por eso que no le hizo caso a la advertencia de Dino y fue a verlo una vez que el rubio se había distraído.

―Solo te lo preguntaré una vez, Tsuna. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió en la reunión?

―Bu-bueno...

Comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, y mientras lo relataba, Tsuna jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, a veces eludía el contacto directo al rostro y nunca dejó quietas sus piernas; Reborn juraba que si la situación no fuera así de grave, ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe con algunos disparos para ver si se quedaba quieto. Una vez terminado el relato suspiró.

―¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

―Acabo de matar a alguien inocente.

El ex-arcobaleno del sol arqueó una ceja interesado.

―Y no solo fue a él.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos caramelo como señal de sorpresa.

―¿Qué?

―El reporte dice que no solo Franchessi fue asesinado, también unos diez u once sicarios de su familia y hay otros veinticuatro heridos. Los heridos dicen que tú fuiste el que los atacó.

Cubrió su boca con su temblorosa mano y, por si las dudas, Reborn se alejó un poco de él.

―Estábamos esperando heridos pero no muertos, Tsuna. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?

―Y-yo... yo... n-no... no lo sé, Reborn. Mi menté estaba totalmente bloqueada, no podía pensar con claridad.

―¿Qué no podías? ―lo interrumpió mirando hacia otra parte―Te has enfrentado con cosas mucho más difíciles que estas, Tsuna ¿Y me dices ahora que no sabías en que pensabas?

―¡Pero en todas esas ocasiones tú estabas a mi lado!

―Pero no siempre lo estaré, Tsuna.

Dejó al castaño con las palabras en la boca y él también suspiró.

―¿Por qué Nono creyó que yo estaba listo para esto?

―Porque yo le dije que lo estabas. Realmente creía que, luego de pasar todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ya podías estar listo para esta sencilla y estúpida prueba.

―¿Estás decepcionado de mi?

―... Sí, lo estoy.

Fue su respuesta tan sincera y despreocupara que hizo que Tsuna sintiera ganas de llorar. De todas las personas en el mundo, Reborn era la última a la que quería fallarle. A él, quien puso todo su empeño y paciencia en hacerlo seguir adelante y a tener éxito. Bueno, claramente tampoco quería decepcionar a sus Guardianes...

―¿¡Cómo están ellos!? ―preguntó―¿Cómo están Gokudera-kun y los demás?

―No es el momento por preocuparse por ellos. Debes saber que vas a tener que enfrentar a Nono más tarde.

―¿Eh?

―¿Qué? ¿De verdad creíste que ibas a estar libre así nada más? Esta negligencia tuya no tiene para nada contenta a la famiglia Franchessi. No sólo te están culpando, también culpan a Nono porque ésta fue su idea, y debes saber que intentan meter a la famiglia Cavallone porque es un aliado muy cercano a Vongola.

Tsuna mordió su labio inferior, se recostó en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana. Perdiendo ya la paciencia, Reborn lo destapó y lo tomó del cuello.

―¡Deja de comportarte esta forma tan patética y asume tus responsabilidades!

―¡¿Cómo pretendes que asuma algo a lo que ni siquiera estoy preparado?! ¡Porque no pudieron llevar la maldita reunión cómo una más!

―¿Así piensas que todas las reuniones van a ser, Tsuna? ¿Acaso crees que todas serán sencillas y que todas las famiglias serán amables contigo? Vongola es tanto amada como odiada en el mundo de la mafia, ya deberías saber eso.

―¡En primer lugar yo no pedí ser el jefe de nada! ―gritó Tsuna ya fuera de sí.

Apartó bruscamente a Reborn y lo miró de una forma retadora. Fue entonces que Dino abrió la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

―¡Reborn! Te dije que debías esperar más tiempo antes de hablar con Tsuna.

―... Ya he escuchado suficiente. ―declaró el ex-arcobaleno saliendo de ahí.

Tsuna volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas y Dino también se marchó.

―Cuando trajeron a Tsuna a la mansión ¿Él estaba en shock?

―¿Qué? Ah, sí lo estaba

―¿Estás totalmente seguro?

―No se pudo ni levantar Reborn, lo tuve que cargar para sacarlo de ahí y también para llevarlo a la habitación

―¿Terminaron los demás arcobalenos? ―le preguntó evadiendo el tema

Dino suspiró. A veces no entendía a su tutor.

―Todos están en la sala esperándote.

Se dirigieron a la sala y cuando abrieron la puerta, los arcobalenos acababan de guardar silencio. Se encontraban sentados en los sofás de color vino, Verde y Skull también estaban presentes. Reborn miró a Dino y este comprendió que era el momento de dejarlos solos.

―¿De qué estaban hablando? ―les preguntó Reborn mientras tomaba asiento.

―Comparamos nuestras charlas de los Guardianes de Sawada―explicó Lal Mirch―Y parece ser que a excepción de Hibari, nadie sabe que pensar sobre él.

―¿Cómo está Tsuna? ―le preguntó Aria preocupada, llamando la atención de los demás.

―¿Cómo supiste que estaba con él?

―¿Por qué otra razón demoraste?

El hitman simplemente negó con la cabeza

―Hay algo que no encaja en esto. Su actitud es algo extraña.

―No debería sorprendernos―dijo Lal recargando su espalda en el sofá―Sawada mató sin saber que todo esto era una prueba.

―El asunto es que él no sabía que mató ―reveló Reborn haciendo que todos lo miraran confundido―Tsuna no estaba consciente de lo que hacía hasta que entraron sus Gokudera y los demás.

―¿Dices que ese niño actuó por instinto? ―preguntó Mammon curiosa

―Yamamoto-kun es el que tiene el instinto de un hitman, pero aún así él no les hizo ningún daño―declaró Fon interesado―Y también debemos recordar que él y los demás, a excepción de Gokudera-kun, son nuevos en esto de la mafia.

―Y como quiera no asesinaron―puntualizó verde―Interesante... más aún que el joven italiano esté confundido aún sabiendo cómo es este mundo.

―¿Tienes alguna conclusión? ―dijo Colonnello mirándolo.

―Puede que el chico tenga una mente débil.

―¿Pero cómo explicas entonces su comportamiento en los acontecimientos pasados? Luchó contra Rokudo Mukuro y Xanxus, viajó al futuro y venció a Byakuran, salvó a Cozart Enma y le dio la paz a Daemon Spade, y no hay que olvidar lo que hizo por nosotros hace dos meses. Tsunayoshi-kun demostró ser capaz de estar coherente en estos sucesos.

―Entiendo tu punto, Aria―dijo Reborn seriamente―Dame-Tsuna mencionó que pudo lograr todo lo anterior porque yo estaba con él.

―Ciertamente―puntualizo Colonnello―Durante la batalla con Varia fuiste tú el que le dio los ánimos indirectamente, ¡Kora!

―¿Dices entonces que Sawada puede hacer todo lo anterior si alguien lo alienta? Eso es ser muy dependiente de las personas.

―¿Pero no fue ese niño molestado prácticamente por toda su vida?

Los presentes miraron a Skull con sorpresa y éste se puso nervioso.

―¡¿Por qué me miran así?!

―¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Skull? ―preguntó Fon.

―Bueno... Si alguien que fue molestado durante toda su vida, tanto verbal, física y mentalmente, es normal que se ponga de esa manera. Le tiene miedo a las personas

―Eso es completamente ridículo―dijo Mammon soltando un suspiro

―Hay algo más también―volvió a hablar Fon― Kyoya mencionó algo sobre que es más de lo que aparenta y que tiene un problema.

―¿Un problema? ―repitió Lal―¿Qué clase de problema?

―No me lo dijo, solamente comentó que hay que prestarle nuestra verdadera atención para saberlo.

―Reborn estuvo con él por más de un año, si tuviera un problema se hubiera dado cuenta, ¡Kora!

―Hay una última cosa que también deben saber―dijo Reborn serio― Dino me comentó que Tsuna estaba tan asustado cuando supo que había asesinado a tal punto que no se podía levantar...

―Una reacción natural―interrumpió Verde―Cuando uno asesina por primera vez la mente entra en un conflicto que dura por varios días, se supone que no hablan, tiemblan y se muestran aterrorizados. Tú mismo deberías saberlo, Reborn, pasaste por eso alguna vez.

―Exacto.

―No entiendo tu punto, Reborn―dijo Aria algo confundida

―Dije que su actitud era extraña, porque acabo de hablar con él como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Los presentes se sorprendieron.

―No digo que se esté riendo ni nada parecido, en realidad si se le nota un poco aturdido pero no como se supone que debiera estar. Me hablo con coherencia e incluso me replicó algunas cosas.

―Entonces este será un problema mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos. ―finalizó Fon.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Me tarde pero al final logré terminar el capítulo. Buenas a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien y gracias por su paciencia. Yo no se que tenga mi mente porque sé cual es el punto de esta historia y todo se imagina en mi miente, pero a la hora de plasmarlo me resulta tan difícil! En fin~ esperemos que en el siguiente capítulo no demore mucho y que ya podamos tomar esta historia como yo imagino :D Toda retorcida, haha. Buena semana aunque ya sea martes! :B

Saludos~!


	5. Chapter 5

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

―¿Regresar a Namimori?

Los Guardianes estaban reunidos en la sala. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos desde el incidente con Franchessi hace dos días, no dejaron que por ningún motivo se cruzaran o se comunicaran con los demás hasta que se les aclarara un poco su mente en cuanto a lo que Tsuna hizo, mucho menos han hablado con el castaño.

―Así es―dijo Aria con cierta seriedad―Todos ustedes regresan a Namimori mañana.

―¿Y Juudaime?

Chrome apretó sus puños, Yamamoto miró hacia el techo, Ryohei cerró sus ojos, Hibari suspiró y Gokudera se mordió la lengua por preguntar tal cosa.

―Tsuna se quedará aquí hasta que se resuelva el asunto con la famiglia Franchessi.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

―¿No nos necesitará a su lado? ―preguntó Yamamoto.

Algo que podían detectar tanto Aria como Reborn era que sus palabras decían lo que querían escuchar, pero sus reacciones hablaban más fuete.

―¿Realmente quieren quedarse con Tsuna? ―les cuestionó Reborn con cierto reproche. Nadie comentó nada más y, a excepción de Hibari, todos voltearon su mirada hacia otro lado. ―Como lo suponía. Mejor piensen antes de hablar y preparen sus maletas para irse mañana, por ahora pueden ir al comedor a comer algo.

Aria y Reborn salieron primero dejándolos solos. Gokudera no lo pudo tolerar más y sacó un cigarrillo.

―¿Es seguro fumar aquí? ―le preguntó Ryohei.

―Me importa un carajo―respondió mientras exhalaba el humo―Hay un maldito cenicero, creo que eso es suficiente para saber que se puede fumar aquí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hibari fue el primero en salir de ahí, dejando a los demás con la misma interrogante.

―¿Cómo se sienten respecto a Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/el Jefe?

Ampliaron sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y rieron secamente. Un sentimiento de alivio los invadió al descubrir que los demás tampoco estaban seguros sobre sus sentimientos.

―Yo creo que en estos momentos es mejor preguntarnos cómo se siente el Jefe―dijo Chrome mostrando una mirada triste

―Sawada es fuerte

―Puede que lo sea, senpai, pero ser fuerte y matar a alguien son cosas muy distintas.

Una vez que Gokudera terminó su cigarrillo, suspiró.

―Mejor vallamos al comedor a discutir esto con más calma.

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron al comedor. Durante su trayecto ninguno comentó nada. Fue entonces que, a estar a unos centímetros de la puerta, Tsuna salió de la habitación. El castaño se percató de ellos y se alegró bastante al verlos que no pudo evitar reprimir una bella sonrisa, sonrisa que les asustó a pesar de ser sincera.

―¡Chicos! ―dijo emocionado. Abrazó a Chrome y después a cada uno. ―Me alegra mucho verlos. ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Están lastimados de alguna parte?

El rostro de los Guardianes era de sorpresa. ¿Por qué Tsuna estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido? Ellos supusieron que iba a estar deprimido o que iba a estar asustado debido al tipo de personalidad que tiene, sin embargo nunca se les cruzó por la mente que iba a estar muy calmado.

―¿Les sucede algo? ―les preguntó mirándolos curioso. Entonces Tsuna reaccionó. Claro, deben estar algo conmocionados por lo sucedido; y creyendo que era una buena idea, volvió a sonreír. ―Descuiden, no ha pasado nada grave, pueden estar tranquilos.

―¿Cómo? ―dijo Yamamoto sorprendido.

Tsuna amplió sus ojos con preocupación al ver la mirada de ellos. De sorpresa y dolor.

―¿Cómo puedes decir que no pasa nada, Tsuna?

―¿De qué hablas?

―¡Por el amor de Dios! ―gritó Ryohei―¡Mataste a un ser humano, Sawada! ¡Y te muestras extremadamente tranquilo a pesar de lo que has hecho!

―¿Y cómo quieren que actúe entonces? ―replicó Tsuna acabando con todo su buen humor―¿Quieren oírme llorar y gritar como lo hice hace dos días? ¡¿Quieren que sufra por ello?!

―¡Por supuesto que no, Jefe! ―intervino Chrome―Es solo que nosotros pensamos que usted iba a estar algo alterado porque después de todo es inocente de corazón y usted ignora muchas cosas sobre la maldad.

Tsuna mordió su labio inferior.

―Esto es el mundo de la mafia―dijo Tsuna intentando expresarse de la forma más calmadamente posible―Y si ustedes creían que me iba a mantener así de inocente, tal vez ustedes son los ignorantes aquí.

―Nosotros no creíamos esto, Juudaime―contestó Gokudera de inmediato.

―Sabemos a lo que nos estamos metiendo, Tsuna―prosiguió Yamamoto―¿De verdad piensas que me tomaba esto como un juego?

―Tu actitud no era de mucha ayuda

―Es porque no quería que esto cambiara... ¡Qué nosotros cambiáramos!

Ryohei puso una mano en el hombro de Yamamoto al ver como el espadachín se estaba alterando.

―Sawada, no mentimos cuando decimos que sabemos que la mafia es algo serio y que en este mundo es... Necesario hacer ciertas acciones...

―¡Y entonces porque se ponen así! ―gritó el castaño interrumpiéndolo ―¡¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?!

―¡Porque usted mató sin razón, Jefe! ―exclamó Chrome desesperada― Usted mató al capo Franchessi cuando él no iba a hacer nada malo

―¡Y de nuevo con lo del asesinato! ¿¡Qué esperabas que hiciera!? ¡Yo no sabía que aquello era una maldita prueba!

―Ni nosotros, Sawada. Pero no nos viste matando a cada persona que se nos atravesaba

Tsuna se congeló en seco. Cierto, ellos no mataron deliberadamente como él lo había hecho. Pero ellos no eran como él. Ellos no crecieron escuchando las burlas hacia su persona y las molestias que le hacían constantemente por ser alguien tan inútil y tonto. Ni tampoco les habían hecho aquello...Pero no podía decirles. ¿Y si ellos también se reían de él por eso? ¿Y si lo molestaban de por vida por ello?

―Juudaime, sé por experiencia propia que nadie, absolutamente nadie en la mafia puede estar libre de pecado. Pero... Usted... Usted asesinó a alguien de una forma tan fácil que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la situación y ahora actúa de esa forma tan tranquila que en lugar de transmitir la paz que espera, nos asusta.

―Entonces ¿Soy un monstruo?

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Yamamoto

―¿Soy alguien horrible por haber matado? ¿Está mal que yo esté tranquilo?

―Nosotros no decimos eso, Tsuna, simplemente...

―Déjenme pasar.

―Sawada, vamos...

―Por favor, muévanse.

―Jefe, si tan solo...

―¡Qué se me dejen en paz!

Su cuerpo emitió sus flamas del cielo haciendo que los chicos se alejaran de él. Los cuatro lo miraron horrorizado. Su bella mirada acaramelada estaba totalmente dolida. Y lo dejaron pasar en silencio preguntándose una cosa: ¿Quién era aquella persona?

* * *

Tsuna se alejó lo más rápido de ellos y se detuvo en un rincón, se deslizó por la pared y cubrió su rostro con sus temblorosas manos.

―_Décimo._

Sintió la presencia de Primo y sollozó. En ese momento, la única persona que lo apoyaba no estaba viva.

―Tsuna

La poca tranquilidad que le había intentado otorgado Giotto en ese momento se esfumó completamente al ver a quien tenía frente a él.

―Papá... ―susurró Tsuna mientras se deslizaban unas cristalinas lágrimas.

Realmente nunca había sido apegado a Iemitsu, a tal punto de no saber cómo tratarlo aún cuando él es su padre. Su madre siempre la había comentado que cuando ella no pudiera ayudarlo en ciertos problemas que le ocurran, siempre podía contar con la ayuda de su papá para que lo auxiliara. Se tragó su orgullo y extendió su mano temblorosa para tomar la de Iemitsu como si fuera un niño asustado e indefenso.

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Su mano se detuvo a centímetros de la de él. Miró el decepcionado rostro de Iemitsu y juraba que también podía ver cierta repulsión.

―¿Eh?

―Hiciste una estupidez, Tsuna. Vongola no necesitaba que otra famiglia se pusiera en su contra, y encima la famiglia que ha estado por generaciones a nuestro lado como la famiglia Cavallone.

El cuerpo de Tsuna comenzó a temblar de ira, tristeza y desesperación. Era increíble que incluso su padre, ¡su maldito padre le reclamara también por matar!

―Por Dios, Tsuna, ¿no te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería? ¿En lo mal que esto afectaría a Vongola?

―Vongola... ―masculló.

―¿Qué?

―Vongola, Vongola, Vongola, Vongola―comenzó a decir sin control alguno mientras volvía a cubrir su rostro― ¡Tú y tu maldita Vongola pueden pudrirse en el infierno!

No aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre Iemitsu.

* * *

Un par de minutos, dejó a Tsuna por unos malditos minutos y ya no se encontraba en el comedor. Cuando dejó a los Guardianes acompañó a Aria hasta la entrada para que se marchara, de regreso, se topó con los muchachos en la entrada del comedor y por los rostros que tenían, estaba seguro de que habían visto a Tsuna. Entonces salió Skull murmurando que había demorado mucho en el baño y fue cuando un clic hizo en la cabeza de Reborn: Tsuna se había ido. Estaba furioso al no tener idea de donde se había metido su estúpido alumno. Ya estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien cuando oyó un fuerte golpe. Varias sirvientas comenzaron a gritar y a correr.

―¡Signior Reborn! ―le gritó una sirvienta alterada―¡El joven Décimo y su padre...!

Reborn corrió hasta el lugar donde le había indicado que estaban. Mayordomos y sirvientas imploraban que se detuvieran. El ex-arcobaleno apartó a todos y vio a Tsuna totalmente fuera de control sobre Iemitsu.

―¡No me jodas! ―le gritó mientras le daba un golpe en la cara― ¡No me vengas a joder con que no pensé en lo que esto podría afectarle a Vongola! ―otro golpe más y le jaló el cabello. ―¡Por mi pueden pudrirse los dos en el maldito infierno! ―volvió a exclamar sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Tsuna estaba rabioso. Respiraba aceleradamente y rostro reflejaba falta de cordura. Por alguna razón Reborn no quiso, mejor dicho, no pudo moverse al igual que el resto de los presentes; estaba confundido. ¿Qué pasó con su personalidad de hace dos días? ¿Por qué perdió tan de repente el control?

Iemitsu volteó su cabeza y escupió un poco de sangre.

―Soy el Asesor Externo de Vongola, ¿qué reacción esperabas que tuviera?

Las mejillas de Tsuna se tornaron coloradas del coraje y apretó los dientes. No dijo ni una palabra y volvió a golpearlo en la cara.

―¡Tsuna! ―gritó Dino atravesándose entre los criados y yendo hasta el castaño.

Fue cuando Reborn también reaccionó y ayudó a Dino a quitar a Tsuna encima de Iemitsu.

―¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame matar a este bastardo!

―¡Tranquilízate de una buena vez, Tsuna! ―ordenó Reborn.

El castaño se liberó de Dino y sin pensarlo, golpeó a Reborn. Todos aguantaron la respiración y se quedaron más petrificados. No sabían si el hitman no se había movido a propósito o simplemente no lo vio venir.

―¡No me digas que hacer! ―gritó. Sus manos temblaban―¡Este bastardo me viene a reclamar sobre lo que hice en lugar de preocuparse por mi! ¡En lugar de saber cómo me siente tiene el descaro de decirme de la estupidez que cometí! ¡Le importa más Vongola que yo! Cásate con la famiglia si tanto la amas... No, mejor dicho, ¡Para de ilusionar a mi madre que todavía la amas!

Iemitsu se puso de pie y miró a Tsuna con desorientación.

―Tsuna, tienes que calmarte. Tú no eres así.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera replicar, Reborn lo golpeó en el estómago tan fuerte que el chico perdió el conocimiento.

―Sáquenlo de aquí. ―ordenó

Las sirvientas, con algo de miedo, cargaron al muchacho y se lo llevaron. El infante se llevo una mano a la mejilla morada que tenía. Maldición, si la situación no fuera mala, habría felicitado a Tsuna por tan excelente golpe.

―Reborn... ―susurró Dino.

El hitman se dio la vuelta y también pateó a Iemitsu.

―¿Eres estúpido? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a ver a Tsuna solo para reclamarle?

―¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

―Eres su padre―dijo ya más desesperado―Él esperaba apoyo en ti, no reclamos ni acusaciones por tu parte.

―S-signior Reborn, s-su mejilla. ―habló una sirvienta

―Hielo, por favor.

―¡Sí!

Reborn avanzó y antes de perderse de vista dijo:

―Eres un fracaso como padre.

Dino ni se molestó en preguntarle a Iemitsu como se encontraba, y también se marchó de ahí dejándolo herido. Fue cuando Dino vio a los Guardianes con una expresión de sorpresa: Chrome con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, Yamamoto mirando desorientado, Ryohei perplejo, Hibari con una pequeña chispa de sorpresa y Gokudera con la cabeza hacia abajo.

―O-oigan...―intentó Dino detenerlos al ver como se marchaban.

* * *

―Nono―dijo Coyote mientras entraba la habitación―El nuevo representante de la famiglia Franchessi ya ha llegado.

―¿Qué fue todo el alboroto de hace un momento?―preguntó Nono mientras daba otro sorbo a su vino

―Una pelea―explicó Vizconte―Entre Tsunayoshi-kun y Iemitsu.

―Parece que el chico no toleró que su padre le reclamara sobre haber matado―continuó Bouche sonando un poco agrio.

―Como sea―intervino Coyote―Debe ir a la sala de juntas, Nono.

―Claro...

Acabando esto, iba a tener una buena charla con Iemitsu.

―También... debe saber algo...

―¿Qué cosa, Vizconte?

―Vindice está presente con él.

Nono no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

* * *

Tsuna ya estaba acostado en la habitación, sumergido en su propio mundo. Estaba sentado de rodillas y con la cabeza baja, a su lado estaba Primo quien tenía una mano sobre su hombro.

―No quise decir eso sobre Vongola―susurró el castaño

―Lo sé―respondió Giotto cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo tristemente

―Lo siento mucho

―Lo sé

―De verdad lo lamento

―Lo sé.

El chico estaba llorando frente a otras dos velas apagadas.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Debo decir que es el capítulo más extremo que he hecho. ¡Buenas a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Hubo un _ploop_ que surgió en mi esta noche y no pude evitar escribir este capítulo antes de que se me olvidara xD. Bueno... creo que no tengo comentarios que agregar. Oh! antes de que lo olvide, para los que leen **_Un cielo opaco,_**ya estoy a un paso de terminar la edición, enserio que hice todo un embrollo terrible. Muy bien, es todo ahora si, feliz semana! _  
_

Saludos~!


	6. Chapter 6

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Nono entró al Gran Salón abriendo las puertas sin mucha delicadeza. Un sujeto en sus cuarenta años, de bigote, calvicie notoria y barriga algo grande, estaba sentando en la sala con un gesto de muy mal humor.

―Nono.

―Fausto ―susurró el Noveno.

Fausto, el hijo único de Franchessi, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con Nono. En su rostro se podía notar su furia y rencor.

―Mataste a mi padre.

Sus palabras crudas hicieron que Nono sintiera una punzada en su corazón.

―N-no se supone que eso hubiera pasado..

―Me importa un carajo como se supone que debió haber sido, Nono. No importa lo que digas, nada traerá a mi padre devuelta

―¡Eh! ―intervino Coyote. ―No le hables de esa manera.

―Tú cierras la boca, estoy en todo mi derecho de hablarle cómo se me dé la gana

―¡Hijo de...!

―¡Basta!

Coyote se detuvo a sacar su arma y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Fausto. Éste resopló y volvió a tomar asiento.

―Que alegre reunión.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Timoteo. Giró su cabeza y en el rincón de la habitación estaban Vindice, para ser más exactos, Bermuda y Jager.

―Hemos venido aquí para llevar al culpable ante la justicia, Nono―explicó Fausto ―Esto no se va a quedar así.

―Fausto, por favor, piensa un poco en...

―¡No digas estupideces! Para ser un Capo mafioso eres muy débil, ¡igual que mi padre! ―Fausto se volvió a levantar―¡Le dije muchas veces que dejara de juntarse contigo porque solo lo debilitabas y nunca me hizo caso! ¡Y he aquí el resultado!

Pateó la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Coyote tuvo suficiente, sacó nuevamente el arma y disparó, rosando la mejilla de Fausto.

―¡Coyote! ―le gritó Nono furioso.

Lo que no esperaba, era que el guardaespaldas que estaba también en la recámara sacara su arma y le disparara a Coyote. Por toda la experiencia que el actual Guardián de la tormenta ha tenido que vivir durante toda su vida, no le fue difícil esquivar la bala. De inmediato, mayordomos y sirvientas entraron a la habitación armados.

―¡Nono! ―gritó un mayordomo―¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

―Sí, no ha pasado nada. Por favor, regresen a sus labores

―¿Está seguro? ―preguntó una mucama

―Totalmente seguro. Por favor, regresen a sus labores―repitió con autoridad

Los criados miraron amenazantemente a Fausto y a su guardaespaldas y salieron. Bermuda y Jager solo contemplaron la escena sin hacer ningún movimiento ni mostrar alguna emoción.

―Tienen buenos sirvientes. ―comentó Jager.

―No dejamos que cualquiera entre a la mansión Vongola―dijo Coyote con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado―Algunos de ellos están preparados para un ataque.

―Eso no es de importancia en este momento―Fausto caminó hacia la ventana―Tráiganlo ahora―ordenó.

* * *

Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a disfrutar de la vida, mucho tiempo para que pudiera tener amigos, para sonreír, para reír, para ser feliz; y ahora todo se estaba desvaneciendo a una velocidad mucho mayor que con la que llegaron las cosas positivas. No era justo. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué solo a él le pasan cosas terribles? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Nunca ha sido muy religioso ¿tal vez por eso Dios lo estaba castigando? Porque él es inútil, bueno para nada en todo, torpe... En pocas palabras, una molestia en la vida.

Se dejó llevar por la rabia y abofeteó a Reborn, a pesar de que no era su intención, estaba muy sorprendido de haberlo logrado. Aún así su tutor no se molestó en hablar con él cuando lo golpeó (no lo esperaba de todas maneras) y simplemente le devolvió el golpe con una fuerza anormalmente superior para tan pequeño cuerpo y quedó inconsciente. Y aunque Primo lo animó y le dio el consuelo que el bastardo de Iemitsu no hizo, se sentía deprimido.

―Décimo.

Una suave voz interrumpió su agonía y abrió la puerta de la alcoba. La sirvienta lucía algo nerviosa, abrazaba con fuerza la ropa que llevaba en su pecho, tal vez le tenía miedo o estaba sorprendida de que hubiera golpeado a su padre.

―Décimo, Nono quiere verlo en el Gran Salón.

―¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

―Quiere verlo ahora, dice que es urgente.

Ah, claro. Reborn dijo que iba a tener que hablar con Nono sobre esto.

La sirvienta de cabello pelirrojo miró a Tsuna con cierta tristeza. Ella era nueva en la mansión, por lo que todavía no estaba muy familiarizada con las cosas, pero siempre había oído comentarios muy positivos sobre el futuro Décimo Vongola y ella estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa encontrar al joven de quince años golpeando al Asesor Externo de Vongola con tanta locura, que incluso le logró dar miedo; y a pesar de que algunos de sus compañeros eran expertos en combate y lidiar con asuntos mucho más difíciles que una simple riña, no se atrevieron a usar su fuerza contra Tsuna, y todavía se preguntaba el por qué. Pero verlo ahora, con ese aire de depresión, le hacía pensar que sólo era un niño asustado.

―Dejaré su cambio de ropa aquí en la mesita, con su permiso.

La sirvienta salió de la habitación. Tsuna se le quedó mirando a la ropa sin emoción alguna. Se levanto y se cambió, consistía en un pantalón café y una camisa naranja. Soltó un suspiro y también salió de ahí. Durante el camino hacia el Gran Salón (el cual no era mucho) se topó con varios criados y todos al mirarlo hacían lo mismo: evadían su mirada y susurraban a su espalda. En realidad no le afectaba, toda su vida tuvo que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones que para él dejaron de ser hirientes o de importancia.

Tocó la puerta y tan pronto como entró su sangré se heló. No esperaba ver a Bermuda ni a Jager ahí. Coyote lo sentó en el sofá que estaba en medio de la habitación, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo lentamente.

―Ah... Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un gusto volver a verte―dijo Bermuda con educación. Jager simplemente inclinó su cabeza.

El sonido de una copa romperse hizo que todos miraran a Fausto, cuya mano estaba sangrando. La mirada del nuevo capo de la famiglia Franchessi estaba que mataba.

―¿Se conocen?

―Tsunayoshi-kun nos hizo un favor hace dos meses.

―¿Es él quien mató a Franchessi?―preguntó Jager sin rodeos.

Fausto asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Es eso cierto? ―comentó Bermuda con seriedad―Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Mataste a Franchessi?

Tsuna respiró profundamente.

―S-sí.

―¿No le están tendiendo una trampa? Él no tiene las agallas para matar, lo comprobé aquel día.

―Con todo respeto, no me importa en qué situación lo haya conocido―dijo Fausto acaloradamente―Ese mocoso mató a mi padre sin ningún motivo.

―No te creo― El jefe de Vindice se dirigió al castaño y preguntó nuevamente―¿Lo mataste?

―S-sí, pero...

―Es cierto―intervino Nono. El corazón de Tsuna se aceleró―Franchessi y yo, junto con Reborn, elaboramos un plan para ver los avances de Tsunayoshi y saber si ya estaba listo para hacerse cargo de Vongola, esto obviamente lo desconocía Tsunayoshi y sus Guardianes. Al sentirse amenazado, Tsunayoshi ahorcó a Franchessi hasta dejarlo sin vida y también asesinó a once sicarios de su famiglia.

―¡Quiero que lo encierren en Vendicare sin juicio! ―gritó Fausto descontrolado―¡Merece pudrirse en...!

―No hay nada que hacer aquí, Jager.

Tsuna amplió sus ojos y miró a Bermuda sorprendido.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Fausto, antes que Tsuna, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba―¿Qué ha dicho?

―Esto fue una prueba, ¿no? Por lo tanto Franchessi debía estar consciente de las consecuencias que debía tener el plan.

―Pero él lo asesinó ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi asesinó a mi padre!

―Franchessi debía estar consciente―repitió Bermuda con voz impotente―Son Capos de la mafia, por lo tanto saben que nada es fácil.

―¡Váyanse todos al infierno!

Fausto salió de ahí hecho furia al igual que su guardaespaldas. Nono suspiró aliviado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, miró a Tsuna por unos momentos y también salió acompañado de Coyote. Bermuda y Jager contemplaron a Tsuna, quien estaba totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

―Gra...

―No esperes que volvamos a ayudarte, Sawada Tsunayoshi―dijo Bermuda seriamente―Tú nos hiciste un favor y estaremos eternamente agradecidos, sin embargo, debes recordar el porqué la existencia de Vindice.

Ambos se acercaron al castaño.

―Por todo lo que comentó Nono pude ser hábil en pensar una excusa, pero para la próxima serás juzgado como todos los demás.

Salieron de ahí dejando a Tsuna totalmente solo. Éste se dejó caer de rodillas y se abrazó. Era increíble que aquello pasó en menos de un minuto, no tuvo ni la mínima oportunidad de saber quién era aquel otro hombre, pero al oírlo llamar padre a Franchessi, suponía que era el nuevo capo de la famiglia. Se masajeó las sienes y se puso de pie, mejor regresaba a la habitación antes de que se colapsara ahí mismo.

Entre tanto, Reborn esperaba a fuera de la mansión a los Vindice.

―Oh... ¿y ese golpe en la mejilla? ―le preguntó Bermuda con burla

―Tsuna me golpeó.

―Alumno superando al maestro, ya era hora.

―Gracias por ayudar a Tsuna.

Bermuda arqueó una ceja.

―No sueles mostrarte agradecido con nada, esto debe ser más delicado de lo que aparenta. Aún así, estoy sorprendido de saber que Tsunayoshi-kun asesinara a Franchessi.

―Ese niño fue víctima de acosos ¿no es así? ―comentó Jager interesado.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jager se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más.

―Si no quieres que nos volvamos a ver en esta situación, te recomiendo que hagas algo respecto a ese cambio en ese niño. Ten en cuenta que no habrá segundas oportunidades.

―Lo sé, Bermuda, estoy muy consciente.

Bermuda soltó una risita.

―Esto será interesante...

* * *

**Comentarios: **Hola! Espero que todos estén bien! Bueno~ pues ya saben que les agradezco mucho sus reviews, alertas y favoritos ¡Gracias! *reverencia* Bueno, he aquí el capítulo seis. Yo sé que a este capítulo le falto emoción después del anterior,( Y con toda sinceridad digo que la escena con Vindice la quería hacer más cardíaca e intensa) pero tenía que ser así para poder hacer bien el siguiente... Siempre digo eso y a la mera hora nada sale como lo espero D: Aún así lo intentaré! .Creo que es todo, espero que les vaya muy bien en lo que queda de semana y que pasen un buen fin de semana c:! _  
_

Saludos~!


	7. Chapter 7

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

―¿Me mando a llamar?

―Sí, Iemitsu, por favor toma asiento.

Iemitsu estaba en la oficina de Nono y se sentó frente a él. Timoteo estaba firmando unos papeles y duró así como por diez minutos, normalmente nunca lo hacía esperar. En realidad, él estaba firmando sin saber qué era lo que decían esas hojas por estar concentrado en cómo hablar con Iemitsu. Sus Guardianes dijeron que Tsuna y él se habían peleado, y gracias a los cuchicheos entre sus criados, supo que fue el castaño quien dio el primer golpe porque su padre se preocupaba más por la famiglia que por él. Bueno, no será más así.

―¿Nono? ―habló el Asesor Externo al ver que ya habían pasado otros diez minutos

Finalmente bajó la pluma, suspiró y miró directamente a la cara a Iemitsu.

―Quedas suspendido por un mes.

Iemitsu amplió sus ojos y abrió su boca, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. De inmediato se puso de pie.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡No es el tiempo para suspenderme!

―Es el tiempo perfecto para suspenderte―corrigió Timoteo, no era necesario alzar su voz para poder ponerlo en su lugar, Iemitsu le tenía el suficiente respeto y miedo como para saber cuándo replicar. ―Me enteré de que Tsunayoshi te golpeó.

―Es que Tsuna hizo una completa estupidez―dijo más calmado―¿Cómo fue posible que haya terminado matando a Franchessi? Él era su amigo más íntimo dentro de la mafia...

―No es necesario que me recuerdes eso―interrumpió cerrando sus ojos con dolor―Yo sé lo que él hizo, pero no era necesario que se lo restregaras en la cara

―No lo hice―se defendió

―Por favor Iemitsu, hubo personal que alcanzó a oír tus réplicas hacia él. _"Hiciste una estupidez, Tsuna. Vongola no necesitaba que otra famiglia se pusiera en su contra..." "... ¿no te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería? ¿En lo mal que esto afectaría a Vongola?"_ ―repitió sus crueles palabras―¡Eso es una réplica!

―¿¡Y que esperaba que hiciera!? ―Iemitsu golpeó con ambas manos el escritorio, cosa que no hizo ningún cambio en Timoteo

―Que lo apoyaras como el padre que eres. Esperaba que le dijeras que todo iba a estar bien y que sintiera tu protección. Giotto es más padre de él que tú.

―¿Disculpe?

Mierda. No debió decir eso.

―El punto, Iemitsu, es que ya es tiempo de que convivas con tu familia. Tu vuelo ya está programado para salir en una hora, viajarás junto con los amigos de Tsunayoshi y no te preocupes por tu trabajo; Orégano y Turmeric se encargarán de todo, Basil se hará cargo del trabajo de ellos, él dijo que se las puede arreglar solo.

Iemitsu estaba enojado, mordió su labio inferior para no maldecir ni replicarle nada a Nono, que si lo hiciera lo más seguro es que hasta sin trabajo se quedaba y tal vez sin alguna parte de su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro de amargura.

―¿Y Tsuna también se regresa?

―No, todavía tengo que hablar con él. Él estará de regreso en poco tiempo.

―¿Qué le diré a Nana?

―Qué tienes vacaciones, vamos, no es para tanto.

El Asesor Externo se levantó, tiró un jarrón que estaba en el escritorio y se retiró azotando la puerta. Dios, era peor que un niño. Nono cerró sus ojos y se llevo dos dedos hacia ellos, solamente faltaba aclarar las cosas con el castaño.

* * *

Los Guardianes aguardaban en el aeropuerto para la salida de su avión. No se despidieron de Tsuna, es más, no habían tenido ni la oportunidad de hablar con él después de que hubiera golpeado a su padre. La mayoría de ellos estaban perplejos, aún así no lo culpaban. Si bien no era para que Iemitsu lo felicitara ni tampoco para que le reclamara por su _estupidez_, en realidad lo único que debió haber hecho era abrazarlo. Para Tsuna eso había sido más que suficiente.

―Estén atentos cuando digan el vuelo―dijo Dino.

Él se ofreció a acompañarlos y durante el camino quiso hablar con ellos, pero no estaba seguro. Había sentimientos mezclados sobre qué pensar respecto a Tsuna. Él había experimentado en carne propia lo que era matar a alguien e incluso a una edad mucho más temprana que la del cataño, y estaba consciente de que no le había afectado tanto porque él ha vivido en ese tipo de ambiente toda su vida. Pero... Algo no andaba bien. Cuando vio que Tsuna estaba golpeando a Iemitsu su pechó se oprimió y no por la acción, sino por su rostro. Era un rostro lleno de locura y sus ojos reflejaban una rabia inmensa. Siendo honesto, lo asustó. El castaño siempre ha mostrado alegría y confianza, incluso ignorancia y torpeza; aquel rostro era de alguien que ha pasado por algo duro y que no quería volver a repetir.

Su mente le decía que era un pequeño niño asustado y que era normal que estuviera así, pero su corazón decía que era un ser... que era alguien... ¡que no debió matar a Franchessi en primer lugar! ¡Sí, eso era! Desde el inicio estaba un poco asqueado de que Tsuna hubiera matado, le avergonzaba pensar eso porque él no era tampoco un Santo, pero Tsuna... ¡Por Dios! Así que aceptó ese sentimiento cuando se fue contra su padre y se sentía un hipócrita por intentar apoyar al chico cuando sus sentimientos eran otros.

_El vuelo número 2772 con destino a Namimori, Japón está por salir. Favor de abordar el vuelo._

Los muchachos se pusieron de pie y Hibari fue el primero en avanzar. Dino también se levantó para acompañarlos a la entrada. Una maldición se oyó por el lugar y al reconocer la voz se dio la vuelta.

―Iemitsu...

―¿Ya salió el vuelo? ―preguntó de mala gana

―¿Eh? ¡Ah! Quiero decir, está a punto de salir, todavía llegas a tiempo.

No le agradeció y pasó a un lado de él sin siquiera despedirse, en realidad tampoco él esperaba una respuesta.

―¿Irá Iemitsu-san con nosotros? ―preguntó Gokudera

Cavallone se encogió de hombros

―Sí, irá con ustedes.

Reborn apareció y suspiró

―Nono me envió a que lo siguiera y verificar que no se escapara

―¿Por qué haría eso? ―preguntó Chrome

―Está suspendido.

―¿Suspendido? ¡Al extremo! ―dijo Ryohei―¿Y por qué?

―Por su comportamiento con Tsuna.

Un escalofrío les recorrió su espalda y fruncieron el ceño.

―Hey, hey ¿Por qué esa cara? ―cuestionó Dino

―No me siento cómodo viajando con él―explicó Yamamoto llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza

―Bueno, no es como si ustedes hubieran sido unos ángeles con Tsuna. ―comentó Reborn haciendo que sus rostros ahora se tornaran con sorpresa y antes de que preguntaran, aclaró―Todo se sabe en la mansión.

_Última llamada para el vuelo número 2772 con destino a Namimori, Japón que está por salir. Favor de abordar el vuelo._

―Bueno, no los entretenemos más. Qué tengan buen viaje y por favor, piensen un poco.

―Tú también, Dino―regresó Gokudera.

Dino se dio la media vuelta creyendo que Reborn lo seguiría, su sorpresa fue ver que él también iba en dirección a tomar el avión.

―¿Tú también te regresas?

―Sí.

―Pero dijiste que solo lo seguirías...

―Lo voy a seguir hasta Namimori―interrumpió

―Parece que por el momento Nono te pidió ser la niñera de Iemitsu

―No, yo me ofrecí.

El joven capo amplió sus ojos.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

―Porque al igual que ellos también necesito pensar, y no puedo hacerlo con Tsuna cerca.

―P-pero...

―Adiós.

* * *

Tsuna se había quedado en la habitación durante todo el día, no aceptó ningún alimento que las sirvientas trajeron y solo se ponía de pie para ir al baño. Se sentía horrible. Era una sensación de malestar que le estaba comiendo por dentro. Por un lado estaba aliviado de que no iba a tener que ir a Vendicare como lo había hecho Rokudo Mukuro, pero por el otro estaba triste por el tal Fausto; si él hubiera estado en su lugar lo más probable es que estaría igual que él: enojado porque el asesino no iba a ser llevado a la justicia.

Su doble moral era una mierda. Tocaron a su puerta. Probablemente era nuevamente aquella sirvienta pidiéndole que coma algo o si no se le ofrecía nada.

―Tsunayoshi...

Su sangre se heló al oír la voz de Timoteo. Nono entró y justo en ese momento Tsuna se cubrió con toda la sábana. No quería lidiar con él, no ahora. Suficiente tenía con su padre y con Vindice como para ahora tener que oírle sus réplicas.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has comido bien? ¿No necesitas algo?

―... ¿Por qué? ―susurró―¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?

―¿Por qué no he de serlo?

Tsuna se descubrió y miró a Nono con tristeza

―¡Yo maté a su amigo! ¡Yo maté a Franchessi e hice que la famiglia se pusiera en malos términos con ellos! Yo... Yo... No necesito de su amabilidad, ¡debería estarme gritando como todos los demás! ¡Debería estar decepcionado de mi igual que Reborn!

―¿Y eso es lo que realmente quieres? ―contraatacó Nono―¿De verdad quieres que haga todo eso? ¿Quieres que te maldiga por matar a mi más cercano amigo y te diga lo mismo o peor que te dijo Iemitsu?

El castaño bajó la cabeza y negó.

―¿Entonces por qué me lo pides?

―Porque sé que me lo merezco.

Timoteo se sorprendió.

―Yo me merezco esas palabras e insultos aunque me hagan rabiar o entristecer. Soy un inútil, soy un bueno para nada, soy todo un fracaso en esta vida, y súmele que maté a un humano sin ninguna maldita razón... Me merezco eso y más ¡Debí haberme ido a Vendicare!

El Noveno no lo soportó más y abrazó a Tsuna. Ahora entendía porque Giotto los había invocado a todos en ese momento, aunque no hayan sido de ayuda. Él quería que tranquilizaran al niño que ahora lloraba en su hombro, que le dieran su sabiduría a pesar de todos los pecados que han cometido... Quería que le hicieran entender que hay momentos en que matar sin razón era parte de ser un capo de la mafia.

Y tal vez ya era muy tarde.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Hola! He tenido el día libre y como está lloviendo tremendamente por donde vivo, la lluvia me inspiró a hacer este capítulo. Pues ya saben que de verdad les agradezco sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y mp! Me animan a seguir con la historia. Y para **MissDinosaur **espero que tu duda se haya aclarado ;D! Y también para **tsuri182718 **discúlpame si te hizo llorar, y te aseguro que no has sido la única que ha pasado por ello, la metáfora de las velas las utilicé porque una vez yo también perdí confianza y amistades tan rápido como la extinción de la llama de una vela. Pero ¡ánimo!

Creo que es todo, buena semana! _  
_

Saludos~


	8. Chapter 8

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Nana estaba sentada tranquilamente en el comedor, con un vaso de té helado a un lado de ella y viendo un álbum de fotografías. Solo estaba ella en la casa, pues Bianchi se llevó a los niños al parque de diversiones y tardarían mucho en llegar, por eso se tomó ese tiempo para reflexionar. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver una foto de su Tsu-kun de cinco años cuando entró al jardín de infantes. En la foto el pequeño castaño mostraba una linda sonrisa de inocencia y emoción dibujada, tanta era su emoción que incluso sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

Su sonrisa nostálgica pasó a ser una triste. Ella sabía de la torpeza innata de su hijo y por eso hubo momentos en que ella dudaba que tuviera un futuro seguro, pero dejó de pensar en el futuro de Tsuna cuando lo vio ese día. Nunca le dijo exactamente que le sucedió, pero desde ese momento él había cambiado mucho. Su inocencia de niño había desaparecido y no lograba expresarse muy bien, su desempeño en cualquier cosa era cada vez peor y nunca lo vio con amigos. Estaba consciente de que lo molestaban pero por más indirectas que le lanzaba para que le dijera que le sucedía nunca le dijo nada, no sabía si no le decía nada para no preocuparla o porque no le era de ayuda. Su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que vio a Tsuna con el cuchillo de la cocina frente a su cuello, ¿tan mala era su vida? ¿Tanto se encontraba sufriendo? Ella no supo qué hacer en ese momento, más que llorar por su hijo.

Pero desde hace un poco más de un año, desde que Reborn llegó, Tsuna había cambiado. Se le notaba mucho más alegre y vivo, ya no lo veía forzar sonrisas ni tampoco triste. A la hora de cenar le contaba todas las cosas que realizaba con sus amigos con risas y tonadas alegres, Nana estaba más que feliz de escucharlo. Sobre todo cuando le dijo que viajaría a Italia para visitar al abuelo Timoteo***,** no pudo evitar ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando le compartió todos los planes que haría con sus amigos: como visitar la Torre del Reloj, el Coliseo de Roma y todos los lugares que el dinero le permitiría. Ella estaba muy feliz y aliviada de ver cómo había cambiado nuevamente su hijo, y ver que ese cambio fue positivo.

Pasó la hoja del álbum cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, que extraño, no creía que Bianchi hubiera regresado tan pronto. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta y entonces lo escuchó.

―Estoy en casa.

―¡Querido! ―gritó emocionada al ver a Iemitsu. Se abalanzó sobre él dándole un abrazo―¡Qué sorpresa verte! No te esperaba.

―Si―dijo mostrando una alegría falsa que Nana no pudo notar―La compañía decidió darme todo un mes de descanso...

―¡¿Enserio!? ―lo interrumpió y lo abrazó de nuevo. ―¡Esa es una buena noticia! ¡Ah! Tsu-kun se encuentra visitando al abuelo Timoteo, pero se sorprenderá mucho cuando regrese.

Iemitsu torció una sonrisa irónica, claro que Tsuna se sorprenderá de verlo, pero no del modo que ella espera. Entonces Nana fijó la vista en el acompañante de su marido.

―¿Reborn-kun?

―Buenas tardes, mamma.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Italia con Tsu-kun?

―Surgió algo importante por lo que tuve que regresar―explicó el ex-arcobaleno―Pero no te preocupes por Tsuna, se quedó con Timoteo-san.

―¿Sólo él? ¿Y sus amigos?

Reborn nunca creyó que Nana fuera así de atenta a las palabras. ¿Cuántas veces no se había quedado callada sin que se dieran cuenta?

―Ellos también están con él.

―Ah... Bueno. En ese caso creo que está bien. ―miró de nuevo a Iemitsu―No se queden ahí, pasen para que les pueda preparar una deliciosa comida.

Nana dio media vuelta y fue directo a la cocina, dejando solos a Reborn y a Iemitsu.

―¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? ―le preguntó el mayor con cierto reproche

―¿Dónde más quieres que me quede?

Iemitsu frunció el ceño y también se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

―¡Takeshi, la pelota!

Yamamoto alzó la cabeza solo para que la pelota lo golpeara de en la cara. Sus compañeros lo rodearon cuando cayó al suelo, su nariz estaba sangrando.

―¡Esa era una bola muy fácil! ―le reprochó su capitán mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

―Lo siento

Se llevo una mano a su nariz, ésta no le dejaba de sangrar

―Luego hablamos, mejor ve a la enfermería.

Yamamoto hizo una leve inclinación y se retiró del campo. Hace una semana que habían regresado a Namimori y nada se sentía igual. No habían tenido noticias de Tsuna desde entonces, el chico ni siquiera había regresado a la escuela, pero siendo sinceros era un alivio. No se sentía con muchas ganas de ver a Tsuna, ni él ni el resto de sus amigos. Todos seguían pensando en el asunto de Franchessi, les era muy difícil asimilar que había asesinado.

―¿Yamamoto-san?

El chico se giró para ver a Chrome con un gesto de preocupación

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte―Yamamoto sonrió―Fue un descuido en el baseball, de hecho voy camino a la enfermería

―Sabes, no tienes que sonreír si no quieres.

Yamamoto desvaneció su sonrisa y miró a Chrome con cierta tristeza

―Lo lamento, es una costumbre.

―¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

―Para nada.

Retomaron el camino a la enfermería. Los chicos se habían distanciado un poco y realmente no sabía interactuar con Chrome, normalmente cuando estaba con ella siempre había más personas alrededor. Pero como él no es alguien que tolere el silencio, intentó hacerle plática. Chrome solo respondía lo necesario a sus preguntas, eso no era de mucha ayuda. Suspiró y mejor siguieron en silencio

―Te extraño―soltó de repente la chica haciendo que Yamamoto se detuviera en seco. Menos mal que la mano cubría no solo su nariz también su cara, porque miró a la joven sumamente sonrojado, casi como el color de la sangre que salía. ―Te extraño y a los demás también. Extraño estar conviviendo con todos.

Al ver por dónde iba la conversación, Yamamoto tosió para disimular que se había puesto nervioso, había olvidado lo directa que era Chrome

―Yo también extraño estar con todos

―Te das cuenta que el Jefe era el que nos mantenía unidos

Ambos pensaron en un Tsuna alegre y riéndose con ellos

―Lo sé.

Llegaron a la enfermería. Shamal se giró en la silla y sonrió al ver a Chrome

―¿En qué te puedo ayudar, jovencita?

―¿Qué acaso no estás viendo que el idiota se está desangrando?

Los dos se fijaron en que Gokudera estaba sentado cómodamente leyendo una revista en una de las camas de la enfermería, había mirado a la puerta para ver si no había sido un maestro el que había entrado. Shamal frunció el ceño

―Me golpeó una pelota por andar distraído―explicó Yamamoto mientras separaba un poco su mano de la nariz, un poco de sangre cayó al suelo

―Yo no atiendo a hombres

―A veces me pregunto cómo puedes seguir trabajando aquí con esa filosofía tuya―dijo Gokudera con desinterés mientras pasaba la hoja de la revista

―Eso no te importa. Bueno...―Shamal bostezó con despreocupación y se puso de pie―me iré a ver a las cocineras. No se queden aquí sino están enfermos

―Pero ¿y mi nariz?

―Arréglatelas como puedas

Shamal salió de ahí dejándolos solos a propósito. Para este momento, todo el mundo de la mafia ya sabía lo ocurrido con Tsuna y Franchessi, y él no era la excepción. Y sabía que para que Gokudera hubiera acudido a él para hacerle compañía (aunque no lo admitiera) no era una buena señal, mejor que conversen en privado para ver si así se volvían a llevar como antes.

La queja de Yamamoto hizo que Chrome reaccionara. Tomó varios pañuelos, sentó a Yamamoto en la silla donde estaba antes Shamal y le levantó un poco la cabeza.

―No la inclines hacia atrás. Mantenla así y cubre el sangrado con los pañuelos

―Gracias.

Gokudera siguió leyendo la revista, Yamamoto estaba sentado como Chrome le indico y ella estaba entre ambos. El ambiente se sentía un poco tenso y los chicos esperaban que alguien más iniciara una conversación. Duraron así como por cinco minutos y entonces Yamamoto separó los pañuelos.

―Creo que ya se detuvo―dijo tocándose con calma la nariz. Miró su uniforme del baseball y suspiró―Tendré que lavarlo hoy

―¿No lo lavas todos los días? ―preguntó Gokudera al mismo tiempo que cerraba la revista

―No

El italiano puso una cara de disgusto y después negó con la cabeza.

―Mejor no pregunto nada

―Pienso que si Tsuna estuviera aquí hubiera dicho que su mamá lo lavaba

Chrome sonrió débilmente

―Si el Jefe estuviera aquí, estaría acostado en la cama donde Gokudera-san está sentado. No creo que hubiera tolerado verte sangrar.

―Tienes razón, Tsuna se hubiera alterado mucho

―Pero él no está―cortó Gokudera haciendo que ambos dejaran de sonreír.

Pasó una mano por su plateada cabellera. No era que le disgustara hablar de Tsuna, pero sabía que si él estuviera aquí ni siquiera el chico se hubiera golpeado en primer lugar. Gokudera se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.

―Si Juudaime estuviera aquí, nosotros no estaríamos en este lugar ni de esta forma.

―¿Hay alguna novedad del Jefe?

―Nada. Según Bianchi ni siquiera Reborn lo menciona―dijo Gokudera frunciendo los labios

―¿Qué habrán cuando Tsuna regrese?

Chrome bajó su cabeza y Gokudera apartó su brazo del rostro

―No lo sé, no sé como mirar al Jefe

―¿Por qué Juudaime ahorcó a Franchessi? Bien pudo haberlo quemado con un X-Burner o algo más.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―le preguntó Yamamoto sorprendido―Es bastante malo que Tsuna haya matado y ahora tú piensas que pudo haberlo hecho de otra forma

Gokudera se volvió a incorporar tomó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

―Juudaime mató a un capo mucho más mayor y obviamente con más experiencia ahorcándolo y no solo a él, también a varios de sus sicarios―dijo exhalando el humo―¿Saben lo tonto que es eso en la mafia? Nadie espera que alguien muera de esa forma, mucho menos un Jefe de mafia

―Pero no importa como lo pongas, un asesinato es un asesinato. El Jefe los mató, sus cuerpos están como prueba ¿por qué quieres hacerles más daño?

―Entonces ¿no cuenta cuando Juudaime mató a Byakuran?

―Pero... Byakuran desapareció

―¡Exacto! ―Gokudera señaló a Yamamoto como si hubiera dicho una buena respuesta―Como desapareció dejamos de pensar en el ¿verdad? Juudaime a final de cuentas lo mató y no quedó rastro de él.

―Pero Byakuran hizo muchas cosas malas, ellos no habían hecho nada

―Chrome, ellos han hecho muchas cosas, es la mafia―volvió a contraatacar el italiano―A final de cuentas todos somos culpables de algo. Yo no digo que Juudaime hizo bien matarlo, como dijiste un asesinato es un asesinato. Pero ¿por qué nos afecta de esta forma? Algo no está bien. Sobre todo ¿por qué lo ahorcó y no hizo lo mismo que con Byakuran?

Los jóvenes se quedaron pensando hasta que Kyoko abrió la puerta de la enfermeria

―Chicos, los he estado buscando

―¿Cómo diste con nosotros? ―le preguntó Yamamoto

―Me encontré con el Dr. Shamal y me dijo que estaban aquí―la chica les sonrió―No pude evitar decirles antes de que lo vieran

―¿Qué cosa, Kyoko-chan?

―¡Tsuna-kun llegó!

Los tres Guardianes ampliaron sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hace una semana**

Era un día muy triste para la famiglia Franchessi. Este era el día en que enterraban a su capo junto con sus once compañeros caídos. Todos estaban frustrados por la situación. Cuando Fausto había regresado, esperaban que les diera la gran noticia de que aquel mocoso Vongola iba a ser encerrado en Vendicare, pero Fausto aventó un florero y dijo que no le harían nada.

Celino, como todos, estaba enojado por el hecho de que su Jefe no iba a tener la justicia que merecía; además de que había muerta por una forma muy estúpida siendo sinceros.

―Sawada Tsunayoshi lo ahorcó ¿no es así? ―preguntó Celino lo obvio mientras miraba el cuerpo de Franchessi en el ataúd. Vamos, él había estado ahí por lo tanto sabía lo sucedido, pero todo se sentía tan irreal

―Sí y luego el muy bastardo le vomitó encima ―dijo Fausto mirando a su inerte padre―Malditos Vindice, ¡ese Vongola merecía cadena perpetua en Vendicare!

―Por favor, si soltaron a Rokudo Mukuro luego de que haber asesinado a la famiglia Estraneo, era lógico que lo dejaran pasar por algo―comentó otra persona con rabia

―¡Vongola se pudrirá en el infierno!

Celino ni siquiera quería unirse a los comentarios perjudiciales hacia Vongola, simplemente su ser se había apagado. Había despreciado a Hayato en ese momento lleno de odio y repugnancia, que ya no supo nada de él; recuerda haberlo visto sorprendido igual que el resto de los Guardianes, era obvio que no se esperaban aquello, pero en ese momento no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Miró otro de los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Se miraba tan tranquilo, como si estuviera dormido...

...¿Y si...?

Se inclinó más hacia él y lo miró con atención

―Celino ¿qué demonios haces? ―le preguntó Fausto al ver que el muchacho le prestaba demasiada atención al cadáver.

No le respondió a su nuevo Jefe y dirigió su mano al cuello del cuerpo y tocó un nervio

―Por favor―susurró

―Celino, deja de-

―¡Ah!

El cuerpo abrió espontáneamente sus ojos y comenzó a toser

―¡Julio!

Respiraba agitadamente y se llevó una mano a su cabeza

―¡Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico!―gritó Celino

El joven se apartó de ahí fue directo hacia el ataúd de Franchessi. Fausto se puso a su lado y varios de la famiglia lo rodearon. Hizo lo mismo que le había hecho al cuerpo de Julio y esperaron por el milagro

―¡Capo Franchessi!

Gritaron todos emocionados cuando vieron que Franchessi abrió sus ojos de golpe. Celino hizo lo mismo con el resto de sus compañeros y todos habían vuelto a respirar, y conforme despertaban los iban sacando de ahí. Celino no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de alivio, se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró de alivio

―¿Cómo supiste, Celino? ―le preguntó Fausto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Era de esperarse del hitman número uno del mundo―contestó con sencillez―Reborn le enseñó al Decimo Vongola todo lo que sabe, era obvio que también unos cuantos trucos, reconocía ese estado de muerte falsa******. Han pasado dos días desde que dejaron de respirar, esperemos que no lleguen a tener un daño en el cerebro―de inmediato se puso de pie con alegría―¡Debemos decirle a Vongola que...!

―No―lo interrumpió Fausto

Celino lo miró con duda. Fausto también se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar

―Nadie más debe saber sobre esto ¿me oíste?

―Pero...

―¡Sin peros, Celino! Vongola merece sufrir.

* * *

*****Si bien recuerdo, en un capítulo del anime se ve que Nono va con Iemitsu a visitar a su familia y dijeron que era su abuelo, por eso decidí que Nana supiera de Nono como "abuelo"

******Veo una serie llamada Arrow (está interesante, por cierto) Y en un capítulo hicieron esto. Fingieron que ahorcaban a alguien y aparentaba estar totalmente muerto. Después volvían a tocar el cuello a un cierto nervio y respiraba nuevamente. No se decir si esto es verdad, pero como esta es una historia de ficción, me gustó agregarlo.

**Comentarios: **Hola! Apuesto que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Bueno, de lluvia pasamos a calor horrible, ciudad rara donde vivo u-u Pero en fin~ Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y mp! Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que ya quiero acabar el semestre x-x! Vacaciones, vengan a mi...

Saludos~


	9. Chapter 9

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

―Bueno, Tsunayoshi, que tengas un viaje seguro―le dijo Timoteo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Él, Tsuna y Coyote estaban en el aeropuerto luego de estar una semana más en Italia, Timoteo logró que Tsuna se calmara un poco. Aún así el chico todavía estaba algo inseguro.

―Gracias, abuelo.

Desde que consoló a Tsuna, éste le dio por llamarlo de esa manera. No le disgustaba en lo absoluto porque como sus hijos ya están muertos sabía que no iba a tener nietos, así que en realidad sentía cierta ternura hacia el castaño al llamarlo así.

―Habrá un miembro encubierto que te acompañará en el avión por si algo sucede―dijo Coyote dándole la mano como despedida

―Sí, gracias.

_El vuelo 8059 con destino a Namimori, Japón está por salir. Favor de abordar el vuelo. _

―Gracias por todo, abuelo―dijo Tsuna dándole otro abrazo rápido

Se alejó de ellos tomando el avión.

―Oh no...

―¿Qué sucede, Nono?

―Olvide decirle a Tsunayoshi que Iemitsu está en su casa.

Coyote amplió sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Ya estaba viendo el desastre que se iba a hacer. Y en realidad lo que él imaginó no es nada comparado como lo que en realidad va a pasar.

* * *

Durante el viaje, Tsuna no pudo conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en sus amigos y en Reborn, ellos se marcharon sin decirle una palabra, por lo menos un adiós hubiera estado bien. Cuando preguntó por ellos, Nono le dijo que se habían marchado. ¿Realmente no querían verlo? ¿Tanto era su odio hacia él?

En Italia Dino fue el único en visitarlo por lo menos media hora y Timoteo estaba con él en sus tiempos libres, el que también estuvo con él aún fue Giotto. Por las noches le contaba una que otra aventura con sus Guardianes y a pesar de que eran experiencias divertidas no lo animaban mucho, porque mientras lo oía hablar maravillas de sus amigos, él se sentía mal por los suyos. Tenía cierto sentimiento de celos en ver que cuando Giotto asesinó por primera vez, sus Guardianes se mostraron muy coherentes con él y lo apoyaron a diferencia de los de él, quienes se mostraron apáticos y temerosos. Como Primo hablaba de ellos con una linda sonrisa tranquilizadora, nunca quiso decirle que sus historias en realidad le deprimían.

Había una cosa que siempre estaba en su mente: ¿Le volverían a hablar? ¿Lo habrían perdonado?

Tsuna tenía miedo de saber esa respuesta.

Llegó a su casa en la mañana sin ningún ánimo, en cambio si madre lo recibió con toda la alegría del mundo, así que tuvo que fingir la sonrisa de siempre para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Era increíble que Nana todavía se creyera esa sonrisa.

―Tsu-kun, debes estar cansado ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación y duermes un poco? ―le dijo Nana con ternura, a pesar de que Tsuna no lo sabía, ella logró distinguir esa falsa sonrisa. Pero no dijo nada.

―Gracias, mamá. ―contestó con un bostezo.

Justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras vio a Iemitsu bajarlas. Su rostro se tornó colorado de coraje al recordar todo lo que el bastardo le había dicho.

―¡Ah! Veo que ya viste a tu...

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó con furia interrumpiendo a Nana, quien se sorprendió por el tipo de tono que Tsuna usó.

―Nono me dijo que debía pasar tiempo aquí.

Tsuna apretó sus manos. Maldita seas Timoteo.

―¿Verdad que es toda una sorpresa que se quede aquí por todo un mes? ―dijo Nana intentando bajar esa tensión.

―¿Todo un mes? ―repitió el castaño con burla―Claro, si que es toda una sorpresa... Sabes qué, mamá, mejor me cambio para ir a la escuela

Tsuna paso a un lado de Iemitsu chocando con su hombro.

―P-pero Tsu-kun, debes estar cansado...

―No importa, prefiero estar en la escuela rodeado de personas que me molestan a estar en esta misma casa con él. ―finalizó el chico cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con brusquedad.

Nana se quedó muy sorprendida por esa actitud. Iemitsu, en cambio, suspiró con frustración y fue directo a la cocina.

―¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ―le pregunto dejando atrás ese tono alegre de tener a su hijo de vuelta.

―Debe estar en la edad de rebeldía, Nana. Mejor dejemos que se comporte de esa manera.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Debes hablar con él!

―Él no me quiere ver.

―¡No importa! ―le gritó sorprendiendo a su marido―¡Eres su padre! Tienes que apoyarlo.

* * *

Cuando Tsuna entró a su cuarto, aventó la maleta sin importarle en donde cayera y se dejó caer en su cama. Si estaba cansado, tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no quería estar en el mismo lugar que Iemitsu. Soltó un quejido y se puso de pie para ir al armario para sacar su uniforme.

Tocaron a su puerta y aún sin contestar entraron.

―¿Qué te dijo Nono? ―le preguntó Iemitsu cerrando su puerta

―Nada. El abue-no, Timoteo-san no me dijo nada que deba importarte. No tuvo la dignidad de decirme que tú estarías aquí.

Tsuna se quitó la playera que traía para ponerse la camisa. Iemitsu apartó la vista de él.

―Probablemente no quería que lo supieras.

―¡Ja! ―rió Tsuna con sarcasmo―Vas a estar en la casa por todo un maldito mes ¿cómo no lo voy a saber?

―¿Qué te pasó , Tsuna? ―le preguntó su padre sonando un poco preocupado―Tú no eres así.

―¿Y tú que sabes sobre mi? ―le dijo mirándolo de una forma detestable―Nunca estás en la casa, nunca llamas o preguntas por mí. Así que ¿qué te da el derecho de saber sobre mí? ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre como soy o no?

Terminó de vestirse y tomó su mochila. Antes de irse se puso frente a él.

―Te odio.

El castaño salió de ahí dejando a Iemitsu herido.

Cuando Nana oyó que alguien bajaba, dejó ese rostro serio y formó una bella sonrisa. Hay que decir que Tsuna aprendió de la mejor.

―Tsu-kun...

―Me voy―dijo una vez que se puso sus zapatos y sin esperar respuesta salió.

Iemitsu bajó de las escaleras y vio como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de Nana.

* * *

Tsuna entró al salón con cólera. ¿Cómo era posible que el abuelo no le hubiera dicho que Iemitsu estaría en su casa por todo un mes? ¿Por qué ocultarle ese hecho tan importante? Al final de cuentas todos lo engañan y le ven la cara de imbécil.

―Ah, llegó dame-Tsuna―comentó un chico del salón en voz alta

―Tan bien que estábamos sin él―dijo otro y varios más rieron. Hana solo negó con la cabeza como desaprobación.

El chico no les prestó la mínima atención. Esta tan frustrado por saber que tendría que soportar a su padre por un mes que no tenía idea de que hacer. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con él?

―Mírenlo, creyéndose el genial al ignorarnos―el joven llamado Ryu se puso frente a él pero Tsuna no lo miró―¿Te crees la gran cosa solo porque te fuiste de vacaciones al extranjero?

Tsuna siguió sin prestarle atención.

―Qué caso de hace, Ryo

Los jóvenes se rieron ante el sarcasmo de Hotaru y Ryu se enojó al quedar mal frente a los demás. Bueno, si no le hacía caso por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

* * *

Kyoko venía contenta a diferencia de los otros tres, quienes tenían nervios en volver a ver a Tsuna, no tenían idea de que decirle. Por más excusas que le dieron a la chica para que los dejara solos ella no aceptó nada, ni siquiera permitió que Yamamoto se cambiara de uniforme.

―¡Kyoko! ―gritó Hana con preocupación al verla

―¿Qué ocurre, Hana-chan?

―¡Es Sawada!

―¿Qué le sucede a Juudaime? ―dijo Gokudera olvidando sus nervios

―Él...

Cuando los cinco entraron al salón vieron que Tsuna tenía a Ryu tomado del cuello

―¡Te reto a que lo vuelvas a decir! ―le gritó Tsuna con furia―¡Vamos! ¡Di lo que dijiste de ellos!

―¡Tsuna/Juudaime!

Yamamoto y Gokudera lo tomaron de los brazos y Tsuna se vio obligado a soltar a Ryu. Varios compañeros fueron hacia él para ver si no tenía alguna herida grave.

―Hana-chan ¿qué pasó? ―le cuestionó Chrome

―Se burlaron de Tsuna pero él no hizo caso, pero cuando Ryu insultó a su madre y a sus amigos, Sawada se enojó mucho y simplemente lo tomó del cuello. Por como lo miraba creí que iba a matarlo

Chrome se mordió el labio inferior y es que probablemente si lo hubiera hecho.

―Juudaime, ¡usted no debe estar ahorcando a todo aquel que se le cruce!―le gritó Gokudera sin pensar realmente sus palabras.

Tsuna amplió sus ojos por el comentario y se liberó de los agarres de Yamamoto y Gokudera

―¿Piensas que hago eso? ¿Crees que ahorco a cualquiera?

―N-no quise decir eso, Juudaime, es solo que...

El chico se giró para irse pero antes vio el uniforme manchado de sangre de Yamamoto.

―¿Q-qué te pasó? ―le preguntó Tsuna asustado.

Yamamoto se vio el uniforme

―Ah... una pelota me golpeó en el baseball―respondió sin darle la mayor importancia

―Esa pelota fue mía, Takeshi―le dijo un chico del salón―Se me olvido que...

**_¡PUM!_**

Un puñetazo en su cara evito que dijera algo más. Yamamoto, Chrome, Gokudera, Hana y Kyoko se quedaron congelados cuando vieron que Tsuna se había movido hasta donde estaba Hotaru para golpearlo.

Una cosa es que estuviera incómodo con estando con sus amigos, pero otra era que alguien los lastimara. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

Una persona estaba frente a la escuela Namimori, llevaba un saco, un sombrero y lentes que evitaban que se le viera el rostro. Esta persona estaba hablando por un celular.

―Sí, dígale a Franchessi que estoy en la ubicación exacta del Décimo Vongola... Así es, me enviaron a mí para escoltarlo pero el chico no sabe quien soy... Correcto, procederé a la misión.

Coyote cometió un error. Aquella persona encubierto no era un fiel a Vongola.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Hola! Veo que muchos quisieron asesinarme por el giro con los Franchessi... No me maten, todavía soy joven (?) Este.. bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y disculpen por los OoC. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews, favoritos, seguidores! *reverencia* Estoy a un paso de terminar mi semestre c: Así que tendré mi inspiración a todo lo que da (?). En fin~ creo que es todo, buen fin de semana.

Saludos~


	10. Chapter 10

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Cuando Tsuna le iba a dar un segundo golpe a Hotaru, una mano detuvo la suya y posteriormente lo apartó de él.

―¡Tsuna-kun! ―dijo Enma agarrando fuerte al castaño

―¡Suéltame, Enma! ―le gritó el castaño desesperado―¡Él golpeó a Yamamoto!

―¡Pero fue durante el baseball! No era intencional, Kaoru estaba presente y lo vio todo: Hotaru golpeó la pelota con el bate y era para que Yamamoto la atrapara, pero él no lo hizo, lo que provocó que le golpeara en la cara.

La razón volvió a Tsuna y comenzó calmarse poco a poco, aún así Enma no lo soltó; Hotaru se puso de pie y se tocó su labio partido, le estaba saliendo un poco de sangre

―Esto no se queda así, Dame-Tsuna―dijo mientras salía del salón.

Gokudera se puso frente a Tsuna y lo miró para después negar con la cabeza y también salir de ahí. Yamamoto extendió una mano con intención de detenerlo pero no lo hizo, también miró a Tsuna, se mordió el labio inferior y siguió a Gokudera.

―Kyoko―Hana puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, quien no parecía dispuesta a retirarse también, pero Chrome le tomó su mano y también se fueron.

Enma sintió que Tsuna ya estaba lo suficiente calmado y lo soltó, el castaño esperaba que él también comenzara a cuestionarlo y decirle que era alguien espantoso.

―¿Quieres salir? ―le preguntó sorprendiendo al castaño. ―Necesito hablar contigo y creo que aquí no es el mejor lugar―prosiguió señalando al resto de sus compañeros, quienes estaban algo sorprendidos por la reacción del chico y otros estaban molestos.

Una vez estando en el exterior, Tsuna y Enma se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol que estaba alejado de las instalaciones de la escuela.

―Tsuna-kun, yo... Se lo que sucedió con Franchessi.

Tsuna se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar aquello, miró a Enma y se sorprendió de encontrar un rostro comprensible.

―¿C-cómo lo supiste?

―Toda la mafia lo sabe ya, Tsuna-kun. Un asesinato de un capo no se queda en secreto.

Tsuna tragó saliva.

―T-tu ¿no me odias?

―¿Odiarte? ―le cuestionó el pelirrojo y negó con la cabeza― ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

―Bueno... Todos me odian, los Franchessi, los chicos ya no me hablan ni tampoco Reborn, cuando Dino iba a visitarme en Italia pude sentir que él no estaba del todo cómodo conmigo, incluso mi bastardo padre me reclamó. Todos tienen algo en contra mía.

Enma se llevó unos dedos a su barbilla y meditó unos momentos.

―Debo decir que si me sorprendió saber que habías sido tú el que lo había hecho―Tsuna cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquello―Pero creo que te entiendo.

Ahora el castaño abrió sus ojos y observó con duda a Enma

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, pienso que tú y yo somos similares en muchas cosas, Tsuna-kun, así que creo que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

―¿Enserio?

Enma asintió

―Hay distintas formas de reaccionar ante un atentado, yo considero que la tuya es totalmente natural. ―entonces el pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco y se sobresaltó―N-no estoy diciendo que está bien que hayas matado, p-pero... ¡Ay! ¿Cómo me explico?

Los labios de Tsuna curvaron una leve sonrisa y rió quedamente, Enma también dejó salir una leve risa. Era cierto, Enma era como Tsuna en muchas cosas: ambos son torpes, malos en los estudios y casi malos en cualquier otra cosa. Pero estaba seguro que Enma no había tenido que pasar aquello y podríamos decir que eso era lo que tal vez los diferenciaba.

¿Sería bueno contárselo a Enma?

―_Décimo_

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Tsuna y él giró su cabeza. Primo lo miró de forma seria y posteriormente asintió. ¿Le acababa de leer el pensamiento o algo?

―_Puede confiar en él_

―Sí―susurró Tsuna, causando que Enma se confundiera un poco. ―Oye Enma... ¿Puedo contarte algo?

―Claro que si, Tsuna-kun.

―Esto es algo que nadie más sabe... Bueno, nadie que esté vivo.

Miró de reojo con sus acaramelados ojos a Giotto, quien solo rió por tal comentario. En cambio, Enma se asustó un poco por no entender aquella pequeña broma. Sacudió su cabeza y se puso serio.

―Confía en mí.

―Muy bien...

Y Tsuna le confesó su más grande secreto, aquel que ni siquiera su madre sabía.

* * *

Reborn se había marchado de la residencia Sawada cuando vio que Tsuna había llegado, no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo pero en realidad no lo quería ver. Se sentía un fracasado. Tsuna era su responsabilidad y se supone que para eso estuvo con él durante más de un año, para entrenarlo y evitar que este tipo de incidentes ocurrieran. La conclusión que llegaron él y los demás arcobalenos hicieron que se sintiera un inútil. ¿Cómo fue posible que no haya podido ver ese pequeño detalle en Tsuna? ¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta que el chico tenía algo mal?

Es que si se pone a pensar en ello, en el último año no vio nada fuera de lo común en Tsuna, bueno, quitando su inutilidad extrema no había nada más; él tenía la actitud de todo un adolescente y no había algo que resaltara en él. Ahora que lo pensaba, si había una cosa: él no tenía amigos. Cuando lo conoció Tsuna no tenía ningún amigo, y él creyó que era porque se debía a su torpeza innata.

Pero eso en realidad no era algo por lo que debía preocuparse. Hay muchas personas en este mundo que no llegan a tener amigos y están perfectamente bien así. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Cuando Enma escuchó todo lo que Tsuna le confío sintió ganas de llorar, los ojos le picaron como señal de que las lágrimas querían salir, pero no las dejó. Y no lo hizo porque el castaño también había llorado, y él debía aparentar ser fuerte para apoyar a su amigo. Cuando Tsuna terminó, Enma le dio un abrazo que Tsuna correspondió de inmediato.

―T-tranquilo, Tsuna-kun―le dijo Enma con su voz un poco quebradiza.

―Lo siento por llorar, pero es que cada vez que lo recuerdo... Me quema por dentro.

―No te sientas mal por eso, está bien llorar. Yo... te agradezco que me hayas confiado esto.

―Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no decir nada?

―Ya causo suficientes problemas, Enma―dijo Tsuna sonriendo con tristeza―Soy un inútil en todo y eso molesta a los demás.

Enma se mordió levemente su labio inferior para no responderle nada. Ahora entendía muy bien porque el chico se decía así mismo que no era nadie.

―Debes hablar con tus amigos.

―¡No! ―le gritó el castaño―¡No pienso contarles nada!

―¡Debes hacerlo! ―le replicó Enma― Tal vez... no les cuentes todo como lo hiciste conmigo, pero si no hablas con ellos las cosas se van a poner peor, Tsuna-kun. Por favor...

Tsuna miró a Giotto, quien no se desvaneció en ningún momento y asintió.

―_Décimo, usted dice que son lo más importante para usted, ahora es momento de comprobarlo. _

Enma tomó la mano de Tsuna

―Solo así ellos entenderán.

Con cierto temor Tsuna asintió.

―_Ellos están en la azotea, puedo sentir sus anillos_

* * *

Tal y como dijo Giotto, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban sentados en la azotea. El japonés ya se había quitado su uniforme ensangrentado. Gokudera, mientras fumaba, miró al cielo pero en realidad no le prestaba atención. Todo se había tornado de una forma tan mala que ya no sabía qué hacer. Percibió un aroma diferente al de su cigarro, giró su cabeza para ver a Yamamoto y faltaba poco para que tirara su cigarro al abrir la boca de la impresión.

―¿Estás fumando? ―le preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa

Yamamoto lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, apartó el cigarro de la boca y exhaló el humo. Una sonrisilla se formo en su rostro.

―¿Sorprendido?

―Bueno... Eres un maldito deportista, no se supone que fumes

―Haha, ¿preocupado por mí?

―No seas estúpido, si se enteran de que fumas lo más probable es que te expulsen del equipo de baseball, lo que significaría que estarás más apegado a mi todo el día.

Nuevamente el Yamamoto volvió a inhalar el cigarro, ignorándolo por completo.

―Haz lo que quieras.

Gokudera suspiró con reproche y volvió a elevar la mirada al cielo. Definitivamente todo estaba mal. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Un Ryohei con esteroides tal vez?

―Tomé varios cigarrillos de mi papá, no creo que les eche de menos―dijo Yamamoto acompañando a Gokudera con la vista hacia el cielo

―¿Cuándo comenzaste a fumar?

―No lo sé... hace una semana, creo

Justamente cuando ocurrió el incidente con Franchessi.

―La verdad, cada vez que hay un problema siempre sacas un cigarro y parece que tus problemas se evaporaban con el humo.

―Así que te entró la curiosidad.

―Si... Quería ver si conmigo ocurría igual.

―Y si me drogara ¿también lo harías? Bueno, no me respondas. Te creo lo bastante estúpido como para hacerlo.

―Vamos, Gokudera, tampoco es para tanto.

―No, claro que no―respondió sarcásticamente―Estoy seguro que voltearías toda tu casa para encontrar algo que inhalarte...

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio y después rieron secamente. Pero la risa fue disminuyendo hasta que solamente quedaron unas sonrisas tristes.

―¿Somos un desastre, no lo crees? ―preguntó Yamamoto dejando escapar más humo―Fumando, riendo sin ganas e ignorando a Tsuna.

―Yo creo que somos peor que eso. ―dijo Gokudera mientras apagaba el cigarro―Hoy voy a hablar con Juudaime, creo que ya fue suficiente tiempo ¿me acompañas?

―Gokudera Hayato preguntándome si puedo ir con él, definitivamente estamos mal.

―Estúpido.

Lo que no sabían fue que justo cuando rieron, Tsuna estaba detrás de la puerta de la azotea. Gracias a Giotto y Enma, se había armado de valor para hablarles nuevamente y lo último que esperaba era escucharlos reír. Por lo visto, todo esto lo afectaba solamente a él. Él era el único quien sufría por los acontecimientos que estaban pasando. ¿Quién diría que podrían reír como si nada? Lo malo fue que se alejó del lugar sin escuchar el resto de la conversación, para él había sido más que suficiente.

* * *

―¿Seguro que es él? ―le preguntaron a través de un audífono

―Por supuesto, cabellera castaña esponjada, estatura de 1.57m y lleva puesto el anillo Vongola ¿qué más pruebas necesito? ―respondió mientras lo seguía con lo binoculares.

―En ese caso procede por favor.

―Enterado, Sawada Tsunayoshi dejará de respirar el día de hoy.

* * *

**Comentarios: ***Pose de campeona* ¡Final de semestre! ¡Yeaaai! :'D Yo creí que todavía seguiría por toda esta semana y resultó que ya terminé c: Así que adelanté capítulo hoy, fue como que la inspiración de la felicidad fluyó, haha. ¡Buenas a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana, en fin~ creo que no tengo mucho que comentar, salvo que ahora si soy libre por como tres meses ;w; es bueno y malo a la vez eso.. Pero ni modo! Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores! Para los que siguen esperando **_Un cielo_ _opaco_** ahora si que con estas vacaciones lo termino, me volví a "atorar" en un pedazo y pues le ando pensando un poco c: ¡Feliz resto de semana!

Saludos~


	11. Chapter 11

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

**No más amenazas**

* * *

Tsuna abrió la puerta del salón sin mucha delicadeza y fue directo hacia su pupitre el cual estaba caído al igual que su silla, y su mochila estaba colgada en una de las patas del banco y todas sus cosas regadas al rededor. Se quedó de pie mirando lo que sus compañeros hicieron, en realidad estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que no hizo ningún comentario, pero eso no significaba que no le dolía. ¿Por qué todos siempre lo tienen que fastidiar?

―¿Dónde quedó tu valentía de hace unos momentos, dame-Tsuna? ―dijo uno le los muchachos con voz de burla―Te creíste muy valiente solo porque estabas con Gokudera y Yamamoto ¿no es verdad?

Algunos siguieron con las molestias verbales, olvidando el incidente. Tsuna seguía sin moverse y sin apartar la vista de sus cosas. Sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien. Una bolita de papel le golpeó la cabeza, posteriormente otra más , un borrador, un sacapuntas e incluso una pluma. Los jóvenes estaban burlándose de él como siempre lo habían hecho y el chico no hacía nada para defenderse.

―_A la mierda..._―pensó el castaño mientras seguía recibiendo todo lo que le aventaban―A_ la mierda con todo_

En eso algo entró rompiendo la ventana del salón y lo siguiente que supieron fue que hubo una cegadora luz.

* * *

Enma siguió bajo ese roble pensando en todo lo que Tsuna le había contado. Era algo muy grande y estaba agradecido que hubiera confiado en él. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon pero de inmediato se las quitó, no quería mostrase triste para cuando Tsuna regresara con sus amigos. Ya quería verlo sonreír otra vez.

―Enma

El pelirrojo alzó la vista ante el llamado. Yamamoto y Gokudera llegaron con un rostro serio.

―¿Has vito a Juudaime?

―Tsuna-kun se fue hace unos momentos a buscarlos. Me dijo que sabía en donde se encontraban.

―¿Cómo supo eso? ―preguntó Yamamoto pero Gokudera le dio un golpe en la cabeza

―A quien le importa eso en estos momentos. Enma, ¿realmente Juudaime nos fue a buscar?

―Sí, dijo que quería hablar con ustedes sobre algo.

Gokudera suspiró

―No hemos visto a Juudaime desde lo que ocurrió en el salón, nosotros también queremos hablar con el

Enma frunció un poco el ceño

― No van a seguirle reprochando por lo que hizo ¿verdad?

―Claro que no―dijo Yamamoto con cierta ofensiva―En realidad queremos arreglar este asunto.

―Bueno, entonces me supongo que Tsuna-kun debe estar en el...

**_¡Boom!_**

Los tres chicos se pusieron en alerta al oír algo explotar. Se fijaron que de uno de los edificios estaba saliendo humo.

* * *

El salón estaba hecho un completo desastre, lo que había explotado fue una granada aturdidora y normalmente esas no causan un daño letal, pero como se encontraban en un espacio cerrado y gracias al calor que provocó, las ventanas explotaron y causó un poco de humo. Algunos estaban llenos de cortes menores debido a los vidrios y la mayoría todavía no recuperaba del todo su vista.

―¿¡Qué fue eso!? ―gritó una chica sumamente asustada mientras se intentaba ponerse de pie

―¡Hay que salir de aquí! ―chilló otra desesperada

Cuando Tsuna vio que algo más había entrado por la ventana, a mili segundos de que explotara, activo el _Mantello di Vongola Primo_ y se cubrió de los efectos de la granada. Se fijó que todavía ninguno de sus compañeros podía ver, pero de ahí en fuera ninguno estaba herido gravemente y suspiro de alivio. Hubiera sido un problema si alguien resultara herido o que lo vieran con el _Mantello._

**_¡Pium!_**

―¡Ahh! ―gritó una compañera―¿Eso fue un disparo?

―¡No seas tonta! ―le reprochó otro aún cuando se oía asustado

Tsuna logró cubrirse con el _Mantello_ y la bala no le hizo nada. Comenzó a procesar sobre lo sucedido. Era obvio que esto era dirigido hacia él y hoy no era el mejor día para molestarlo, así que no le importaba quien carajos hizo esto, definitivamente iba a matarlo.

―¡Tsuna-kun/Tsuna/Juudaime!

Enma, Yamamoto y Gokudera entraron al salón junto con profesores para ver lo que había sucedido. Los maestros sacaron a los alumnos rápidamente y sin prestarle atención a nada más, los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron ahí.

―¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ―le preguntó Enma verificando que no tuviera ninguna herida

―Descuida Enma, estoy bien.

―¿Seguro, Juudaime?

―¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?

Tsuna les lanzó una mirada fría a sus dos Guardianes, ¿cómo se atrevían a ser hipócritas con él?

―Si―contestó sin emoción alguna.

Ambos Guardianes se miraron entre sí, era visto que no podían hacerle plática y, aunque no era el mejor momento, irían al grano.

―Verá Juudaime, nosotros queremos hablar con usted sobre nuestras actitudes...

―No es necesario―lo interrumpió Tsuna bruscamente, Enma se sorprendió por eso―Ya lo sé

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Yamamoto confundido

―Sí, sé que ustedes están mucho mejor sin mí, así que ya no tienen de que preocuparse. Si quieren hasta hablo con Reborn, si es que se digna a hablarme, para decirle que ya no tienen que ser mis Guardianes.

―¿De qué está hablando, Juudaime?

―¡Los escuché reír en la terraza, maldición! ¡Puedo ver que nada de esto los afecta tanto como a mí, así que mejor olvídense de todo!

―Tsuna, nosotros no reímos por gracia, sucede que...

―¡Las personas ríen por gracia, Yamamoto! Está bien que yo sea un estúpido, pero hasta yo sé eso.

―Juudaime, usted no lo entiende, nosotros solo...

―¡¿Ahora me llamas retardado?! ¿Crees que no puedo entender todo esto?

―Tsuna-kun, tienes que calmarte―intervino Enma poniendo una mano sobre su hombro―Escucha lo que tienen que decir

―¿Te vas a poner de su lado, Enma? ¿Después de todo lo que te dije?

―Claro que no Tsuna-kun, pero sucede que me los encontré antes de venir para el salón y ellos se veían realmente...

Tsuna agarró uno de los borradores que le habían aventado y se lo arrojó a Enma en la cara. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para confiar en él? Comenzó a agarrar todo lo que se encontraba y se los estaba arrojando. Ya estaba cansado de todo

―¡Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras!

Sin fijarse que lo que acababa de agarrar era una pluma, se la arrojó a Yamamoto y le goleó en el ojo. Él de inmediato se cubrió y retrocedió unos pasos. Gokudera y Enma se quedaron boquiabiertos y Tsuna detuvo de arrogar las cosas.

―¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ―Gokudera se acercó a él e intentó apartarle la mano, pero Yamamoto no se dejó.

―N-no pasa nada―dijo mientras evitaba sonar algo adolorido―Tsuna por favor escúchamos.

―¡Sólo déjenme en paz! ―gritó y salió corriendo del salón

―¡Tsuna-kun! ―Enma se fue detrás de él

―Gokudera, ve tras él, hay que aclarar todo.

El italiano hizo una elección que perjudicaría a futuro.

―Primero te llevo a la enfermería y después por él, además, Enma estará con Juudaime.

* * *

Enma persiguió tan rápido como pudo a Tsuna, ¡nunca creyó que corriera tan rápido!

―¡Tsuna-kun, por favor! ―gritó mientras lo tomaba de la mano para que se detuviera. El castaño se paro y el pelirrojo aprovechó para respirar con calma

El joven Vongola estaba llorando.

―E-ellos se estaban riendo―explicó Tsuna entre sollozos―Fui hasta la azotea y ellos se estaban riendo. ¿No lo vez, Enma? Todos están mejor sin mi

―No digas eso Tsuna-kun...

―¡Es la maldita verdad! ¡Nadie me necesita a su lado! Todos están mucho mejor si yo no estoy con ellos

Justo cuando Enma iba a replicar, el sonido de un disparo se hizo presente

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó el pelirrojo.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Pobre Yamamoto, cuando lo escribí me di cuenta que primero fue su nariz y ahora su ojo. ¡Buenas a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana (presumo que yo si :B) Jaja, oh bueno, aquí otro capítulo algo corto, esperemos que el próximo no lo sea tanto. *Reverencia* ¡Muchísimas gracias de verdad por sus reviews! Lamento mucho que no pueda responderlos pero de verdad que estoy muy agradecida! Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. ¡Buena semana!

Saludos~


	12. Chapter 12

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Lo que Tsuna vio en ese momento pasó de una forma tan lenta que si bien su cuerpo hubiera respondido, hubiera podido evitar que Enma recibiera la bala en la pierna izquierda. El pelirrojo había tacleado a Tsuna apartándolo de ahí y por consecuencia fue él quien recibió la bala, ambos cayeron al suelo y Enma soltó un quejido.

―¡Enma! ―gritó Tsuna asustado al verlo sangrar y gateó hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba.

―E-estoy bien―dijo mientras se agarraba su pierna. Maldición, Adelheid lo va a regañar muy feo.

―¿Es este acaso el capo de la famiglia Simon? No pensé encontrarlo en este lugar.

Un hombre de altura promedio y con una cicatriz en la mejilla sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes en el piso.

―Lamento que la bala le hubiera dado, Simon, juraría que le había apuntado a su maldita cabeza―dijo señalando a Tsuna, quien sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, y con una voz llena de odio.

―¿P-por qué estás a-atacando a Tsuna-kun? ―preguntó Enma mirando a su amigo y después al sujeto de traje.

―¡Ah! ¿Pero en donde han quedado mis modales? Mi nombre es Bardo y se me asignó cuidar del joven Vongola durante su vuelo hasta esta asquerosa ciudad.

―Eres su protección ¿y lo estás atacando?

Bardo soltó una carcajada y después negó con la cabeza.

―Yo formo parte de la famiglia Franchessi.

Tsuna amplió sus ojos con miedo ¡Coyote le envió un maldito traidor! ¿Cómo no se pudo fijar en eso antes? ¿Acaso hay más miembros encubiertos en Vongola? Bardo sacó un revólver de su saco y apuntó la cabeza de Tsuna.

―Tú mataste a nuestro Capo, ahora yo vengo por tu vida.

―¡Tsuna-kun tienes que correr!

―¡Cállate, Simon! No tengo nada en contra tuya, así que no me des una razón para matarte a ti también

―¡Tsuna-kun!

_**Clic**_

La llama del cielo se activó en Tsuna y empujó a Bardo. Enma suspiró de alivio pero después su rostro se tornó tenso al mirar al chico. ¿Por qué Tsuna estaba con esa mirada llena de sadismo?

―Bastardo―dijo Bardo mientras se tronaba el cuello―No creas que con eso te salvas

El sicario disparó todas las balas de su revólver y el castaño logró esquivar todas. Enma sentía la necesidad de detener a Tsuna, temía que se fuera a poner más mala la situación.

Una de las cosas que Reborn le enseñó a Tsuna fue siempre llevar consigo los guantes Vongola a todas partes, así que los sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los puso. Esquivó un disparo más elevándose con sus flamas.

―Mierda―susurró Bardo, él no era muy bueno disparando en el cielo. Miró a Enma, quien seguía en el piso por su pierna, y sonrió.

Tsuna amplió sus ahora ojos naranja al ver como el sicario le apuntaba al pelirrojo.

―Baja de ahí o le vuelo la cabeza.

―¡No lo hagas, Tsuna-kun!

Adelheid le enseñó muy bien cómo defenderse aún estando herido, pero como esta era la primera vez que le alcanzaba una bala era demasiado doloroso como para poder moverse, cosa que había estado tratando.

―Le doy tres segundos, Vongola

Como Bardo estaba mirando hacia Tsuna, Enma quiso tomar esa oportunidad para activar su anillo de la tierra para intentar ponerse de pie y así poder dejar a ese sujeto inconsciente. Justo cuando iba a realizar su plan, Tsuna voló hasta ellos y alejó a Bardo de Enma.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes seguidos. El castaño no se estaba reprimiendo y lo golpeaba mucho más fuerte que a Iemitsu. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho. Enma podía ver como el sicario ya estaba inconsciente, pero eso no detenía a Tsuna. De hecho, Tsuna lo tomó del cuello y lo aventó hacia arriba. ¿De dónde estaba sacando esa fuerza? Sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando vio al chico en una posición de lanzar un X-burner.

―¡Tsuna-kun! ¡No hay necesidad de ir tan lejos!

Pero Tsuna no le hizo caso. Estaba harto de que todos quieran buscarle pelea, de que siempre sea él el objetivo para todo. Esta vez ya no se iba a retener.

Con todo y el dolor de la pierna, Enma activó su anillo y se fue directo hacia Tsuna, y antes de que lograra lanzar el X-burner lo empujó.

―¡¿Estás loco o qué?! ―le gritó el pelirrojo fuera de sí.

**_¡Poom!_**

Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, esa es una ley absoluta de la física. Frente a ellos acababa de caer Bardo, estaba herido por los golpes que Tsuna le había dado y parecía que sangraba de la cabeza por la caída.

Enma quiso vomitar.

―¡Enma! ―gritó Adelheid llegando hasta donde estaban ellos. Había oído un disparo y al principió creyó que era su imaginación, luego los disparos fueron continuos y supo que algo estaba sucediendo.

La chica amplió sus ojos al ver a Enma sangrando de la pierna y posteriormente de ver a un sujeto inconsciente (tal vez muerto) frente a ellos. Tsuna entró en razón al tener a Enma sobre él, el rostro del pelirrojo estaba dolido, se fijó en Bardo y después quiso gritar.

―¡¿Qué sucedió?! ―exigió una respuesta la chica pero ninguno de los dos habló. ―¡Enma dime ahora que...!

―¿En realidad eres así? ―preguntó Enma interrumpiendo a Adelheid―¿Realmente eres de ese modo?

Cuando Tsuna miró los ojos de Enma no supo contestar. ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando como los demás?

―Estas consciente de que ibas a matarlo ¿verdad?

―Y-yo...

―No hay necesidad de ir tan lejos

―Espera... ¡Tú dijiste que mi reacción era natural, Enma! ―replicó el castaño apartándolo de él sin importarle que Enma estuviera herido―¡No me vengas tú también con esto!

―¡Es normal, Tsuna-kun! No niego eso, pero él ya estaba inconsciente cuando lo golpeaste como diez veces ¡Y todavía lo elevaste para matarlo con tu X-burner! Eso ya no es normal. Realmente parecía que no ibas a detenerte hasta verlo muerto

―¡Él me quería ver muerto a mí, Enma! ¡Y casi te mata también en el proceso!

―¿Lo ibas a matar? ―le preguntó el pelirrojo―¡¿Lo ibas a matar sí o no?!

―¡Sí! ¡Iba a matarlo, Enma! ―gritó Tsuna fuera de sí y poniéndose de pie―Tenía toda la maldita intención de acabar con su vida. ¡Estoy cansado de que todos quieran aprovecharse de mí siempre! ¿Por qué es tan malo cuando yo quiero hacerles lo mismo? ¡Dime!

―Por qué tú no eres ellos, Tsuna-kun. Me dijiste que querías ser el Décimo porque querías cambiar la forma en que Vongola se ha estado manejando. ¿Y así lo quieres hacer? ¿Matando a seres que son muy inferiores a ti? ¡Mira cómo esta! ―lo señaló con enojo―Con un golpe era más que suficiente, tres a lo mejor por el susto que nos llevamos ¿Pero diez y todavía intentar matarlo? Eso es demasiado

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido como para creer que Enma lo iba entender? ¡Peor aún! Le confió su secreto y según él con eso lo había comprendido. Entonces ¿por qué jodidos le está reclamando también cuando sabe de su situación?

―Creí que eras diferente―le dijo Tsuna con tristeza

―... También pensé eso de ti

El castaño se fue de ahí. Adelheid no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban discutiendo pero al oír a Enma quejarse de su pierna se olvidó de todo eso.

―Vamos Enma, hay que curarte esa herida. Le diré a Kaoru que se lleve a ese sicario para que lo trate y después interrogarlo ¿bien?

Enma no contestó nada. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y entonces vio que el chico estaba llorando.

―¿Enma?

―¿Por qué dije todo esto, Adelheid? ―dijo mientras se cubría la cara con su brazo―E-entiendo a Tsuna-kun, d-de verdad... Y aún así y-yo.. yo...Él confió en mí y m-mira lo que hice...

Adelheid cerró sus ojos.

―A veces aún cuando entiendes la situación, la realidad te traiciona, Enma.

* * *

Para cuando Gokudera había regresado de dejar a Yamamoto en la enfermería, que según esto no era nada grave, ya no encontró ni a Tsuna ni a Enma en ningún lado. Quiso preguntarle a Hibari si sabía algo sobre él pero el prefecto estaba realmente cabreado porque hubo disturbios en la escuela y no había llegado a tiempo para ponerlos en su lugar, que era mejor no meterse con él en estos momentos. No había sabido nada de Ryohei porque se tuvo que marchar para una nacional de boxeo entre las escuelas, al menos alguien tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Y pues Chrome se había ido con las chicas y aunque ellas no habían estado en el incidente del salón, se habían asustado y Chrome se quedó con ellas en todo momento para calmarlas.

No tenía ni la maldita idea de donde estaba Tsuna.

Gokudera se detuvo detrás de un salón y encendió un cigarro. Bien decía Yamamoto que con el humo todos sus problemas se evaporan, y es que maldita sea, él no es un deportista ni pertenece a algún como para relajarse y alejarse de todo. Lo único que Gokudera tenía era una posibilidad de tener cáncer en algún futuro si esto seguía así, porque se fuma los cigarros casi igual que respirar. Se deslizó por la pared y agachó su cabeza.

―Mierda―susurró mientras exhalaba el humo.

¿Por qué todo se estaba complicando? Él no era un santo ni tampoco alguien inocente como para ponerse de esa forma porque Tsuna había matado. Más aún, el castaño ya había matado antes, a Byakuran en ese futuro de mierda y no había dicho ni hecho nada; trató a Tsuna como siempre al igual que el resto de los Guardianes. Esa era la gran incógnita que tenía. ¿Será acaso por qué había un cuerpo como prueba?

―Byakuran desapareció―se dijo revolviendo sus cabellos plateados―A Franchessi lo tenía en sus manos.

No negará que se asquea cada vez que recuerda la cara morada de Franchessi por falta de aire, ni tampoco cuando Tsuna lo dejó caer y luego la vomitada que hubo sobre él; no fue nada placentero presenciar aquello. Él había sido el primero en entrar a la sala y verlos, tanto su cuerpo como su mente se quedaron paralizados y solo observaron pero sin comprender. No fue hasta que Dino lo tomó que reaccionó y procesó lo que había pasado. Los humanos asesinan de una forma tan fácil que no piensan en ese momento en las consecuencias que habrá por esta acción.

Cuando terminó el cigarro, el rostro de Gokudera estaba decidió. Iba a buscar a Reborn para aclarar ciertas cosas, estaba cansado de seguir con esta actitud de alguien amateur en el mundo de la mafia.

* * *

Tsuna llegó a su casa cabreado. Nana lo recibió como siempre y el chico no saludó ni dio explicaciones de nada, solamente le dijo que quería estar solo y se encerró en su cuarto. Fue hasta su cama, donde se acostó y lloró.

Lloró porque lo habían intentado matar, lloró porque Enma lo había traicionado, lloró porque sus amigos están felices sin él... Lloró amargamente frente a otra vela apagada mientras Primo lo miraba con profundo dolor. Ya era más que suficiente, no iba a seguir dejando que su nieto***** siguiera así.

* * *

*****Yo se que es como tatara-tatara-tataranieto, pero me da flojera poner todos esos tatara y mejor que se quede así

**Comentarios: **Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana como el mio! Hice este capítulo un poco más largo como compensación por haber hecho el otro muy corto. Para los que amaron que hubiera puesto a Enma así lindo con Tsuna, espero que no me quieran matar ahora por el cambio, yo se que era demasiado bueno para ser vedad y para ser sincera lo hice con toda la intención. Aún así, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y creo que poco a poco vamos avanzando. ¡Nuevamente les doy las gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y mp! Que tengan muy buena semana

Saludos~


	13. Chapter 13

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Coyote iba caminando, no, trotando hasta la oficina de Nono. Junto con él lo estaba acompañando Barbanters, ya que tal vez estando en su compañía Nono no decapitaría a Coyote por no fijarse que había enviado a un infiltrado a cuidar de Tsuna. No esperaban que la joven de Simon les llamara contando lo que había sucedido en Namimori, malditos sean los Franchessi en intentar asesinar a Tsuna pero en realidad era de esperarse. Nadie queda libre por haber asesinado. Llegaron a la oficina y Timoteo estaba sentado mirando hacia el gran ventanal y dando la espalda.

―Nono―dijo Coyote armándose de valor para poder decirle lo ocurrido.

El Noveno no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento ni tampoco respondió nada.

―¿Nono? ―volvió a llamar Barbanters. Nada.

Para ambos caminar ese pequeño espacio de la oficina se convirtió en un kilómetro. Cuando se pusieron frente a Nono, los dos suspiraron de alivio.

―Cada vez que hace eso siento que me va a dar un ataque

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo vimos así? ―preguntó Barbanters mientras soltaba una risotada―Te pusiste a llorar como por veinte minutos porque creíste que estaba muerto

―¡Cállate! ―gritó Coyote un poco sonrojado―Hace treinta y cinco años no sabíamos que podía hacer eso.

Sucedía que Nono estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la llama de la última voluntad en su frente. Sus dos Guardianes dejaron de lado la risa del pasado y pusieron un rostro tenso.

―Cada vez que Primo lo llama nunca es para nada bueno. ―dijo el Guardián de la Tormenta sentándose en el sofá que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

―Lo sé.

* * *

Iemitsu tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, pero nadie respondió. Nana lo había obligado a subir para hablar con él al verlo llegar tan temprano de la escuela y con esa actitud, su esposa y su hijo habían cambiado mucho pero era tan obstinado que no quería aceptar que era su culpa. Lo más segura era que si regresaba con Nana para decirle que no logró hablar con Tsuna le iba a gritar, así que dejando a un lado la privacidad entró a su cuarto.

Tsuna estaba acostado en su cama, en su frente tenía la llama de la última voluntad y se miraba en paz. Iemitsu se sorprendió un poco al verlo así, no sabía que Tsuna ya podía ser invocado por Primo; a Nono le tomó más tiempo, aún así esto no indicaba nada bueno. Se acercó a Tsuna se sentó en la orilla de la cama. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no observaba a su hijo dormir? ¿Desde que tenía dos años más o menos? Él sabía que no era el padre número uno, pero quería creérselo. Quiso poner una mano sobre su cabeza como cuando era bebé, pero la mano de Tsuna tomó la suya impidiéndoselo.

―¿Es este el único momento en que finge ser padre? ―dijo el castaño con una voz tranquila y educada. El chico lo soltó y Iemitsu se puso de pie.

―¿Tsuna?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron y reflejaron el ya característico color naranja, solamente que ahora se miraban un poco más claros.

―No―respondió con calma y se incorporó de la cama―Lamento que tenga que presentarme de esta forma, Iemitsu, pero no podía seguir viendo cómo mi nieto sufre.

Iemitsu seguía confundido por la actitud de su hijo, aún así algo en su interior ya le estaba advirtiendo lo siguiente que iba a escuchar.

―Mi nombre es Giotto, dentro de Vongola me conocen mejor como Vongola Primo.

El hombre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

―¿P-Primo?

―Tiene mucho que explicarme, Iemitsu.

* * *

―¿Cómo puedes estar aquí con nosotros y al mismo tiempo poseer el cuerpo de ese mocoso? ―preguntó Settimo mirando a Giotto al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Tsuna

―Él es Primo, puede hacer casi todo lo que hace un Dios―comentó Secondo con burla y Terzo rió ante el comentario.

―No sea estúpido―intervino Daniela con enojo―Primo no es un Dios.

―Pues actúa como uno―siguió Sesto con un carácter no muy bueno. ―A lado de nosotros parece un ser Omnipotente, mira que estar en el mundo cuando nosotros todavía estábamos vivos, ahora poseer el cuerpo de una persona y también estar aquí es todo un logro de un Dios.

―Hey, hey, ¿cómo que _estar en el mundo con nosotros_? A mí no se me apareció ni una maldita vez―dijo Secondo con un tono de reproche

―A mi solo se me apareció como fantasma una sola vez―habló Terzo y Quarto y Quinto asintieron estando de acuerdo con él.

―Yo creo que porque con ustedes Vongola vivió en una época muy oscura, Primo mejor ni quiso estar con ustedes―comentó Daniela y Noveno permaneció callado mirando hacia el suelo

―No te quieras creer la toda salvadora, Ottava―Quarto se puso frente a ella―Ni con usted ni con su hijo Vongola estuvo en paz―posteriormente señaló a Tsuna, quien estaba sentado en el suelo observando las velas apagadas―Ni tampoco con él se pudo impedir un pecado

―Pero fue con nosotros que el pensamiento de Vongola comenzó a cambiar―siguió Ottava con una voz retadora

―Estando aquí con todos ustedes me hacen extrañar el infierno―Secondo caminó hasta donde estaba el castaño. Daniela y Nono quisieron ir hasta ellos para evitar que le hiciera daño a Tsuna, pero Primo, quien permaneció callado todo ese tiempo, se los impidió. Ricardo se puso frente a Tsuna y se agachó para estar a su altura―Si ayudamos a este mocoso nos podemos ir ¿verdad?

Aunque no eran exactamente las palabras que deseaba oír, Giotto sabía que había captado la idea.

―Quiero que todos hablen con Tsunayoshi, compartan sus experiencias con él tanto las buenas como las malas; quiero que se dé cuenta que no está solo y que no es el único que ha asesinado, y que también sepa que no es el único que sufrió con Vongola, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Los antiguos capos se dejaron a un lado todas sus diferencias y dejaron que una de las pocas semejanzas que compartían sirviera de apoyo para trabajar en equipo: su sufrimiento con la famiglia.

Ricardo terminó por sentarse frente a Tsuna y miró al resto de los Jefes.

―¿Qué carajos esperan para sentarse? Él, a diferencia de nosotros, no tiene toda la eternidad.

Daniela se sentó al lado izquierdo de Secondo y Nono al derecho; Quinto enseguida de Daniela y Sesto a un lado de él; Quarto al lado de Nono y luego estaba Terzo y al final Settimo tomó asiento.

―Tsunayoshi-kun―habló Daniela primero con dulzura y Tsuna la miro, él no había dejado de llorar―Queremos que nos escuche, por favor...

―Siéntase afortunado de escuchar las sabias palabras de todos los antecesores líderes de Vongola―interrumpió Terzo y Nono le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación

Octtava rodó los ojos y después continuó.

―Antes de hablar me gustaría que nos aclare una cosa, ¿qué son esas velas para usted?

Hasta ese momento Tsuna no había caído en cuenta que tenía a todos sus antecesores y entonces se puso nervioso. Se limpió las lágrimas que todavía tenía en sus ojos y habló con voz baja.

―B-bueno... Para mí son la iluminación de mi mundo, la luz que me aporta cada persona importante en mi vida.

La mujer sonrió con ternura.

―Eso es muy hermoso

Tsuna sonrió con ella agradeciendo que no se haya reído.

―Si permites que las velas te iluminen entonces dejarás que te traguen los demonios más rápido

―¡Quarto! ―replicó Ottava, la sonrisa de Tsuna desapareció

―Déjeme terminar, mujer. ―Quarto miró a Tsuna con seriedad―¿Cuánto tarda una vela en extinguirse?

―N-no, no lo se...

―Si va bien, una pequeña vela puede durar una hora. Ese es el problema que tiene.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza al no entender lo que hablaba.

―Yo se lo explico―dijo Sesto tomando la palabra―Si permites que una vela te ilumine en la oscuridad te proporciona la iluminación y el calor, pero es solamente por un momento. Llegará un punto en que la llama se extinguirá y entonces la oscuridad y el frío te absorberá. Lo que necesitas hacer es buscar otra alternativa de iluminación, porque eso está ocurriendo ahora con usted.

―O puedes dejar que te absorba la oscuridad―siguió Secondo―Pero lo harás para dominarla no para que ella te domine.

―Nosotros fuimos tragados una vez―habló Nono por primera vez―Pero logramos vencerla.

―¿C-cómo? ¿No les dio miedo?

―Claro que da miedo―Terzo rió con sarcasmo―No somos de piedra, niño. Pero esa es la lección: enfrentarla.

Primo sonrió al ver como todos intentaban animar a Tsuna. Ahora que aquí estaba solucionando una parte del problema, podría ocuparse de los otros.

* * *

Decir que Iemitsu estaba sorprendido quedaba corto, Tsuna...Primo lo estaba mirando con una seriedad y al mismo tiempo con cierto enojo que asustaba.

―¿Realmente es usted?

―Nosotros compartimos una conexión gracias al anillo―explicó mientras mostraba el anillo Vongola que Tsuna llevaba como collar. ―Las almas de todos los capos de Vongola están aquí y solamente pueden ser invocados si yo los llamo. Pero no es momento para explicar esto, me he presentado aquí para aclarar ciertos asuntos.

―Si se refiere a Vongola, la famiglia marcha bien

Giotto abrió los ojos por unos breves momentos y volvió a fijar su mirada hacia Iemitsu. El Asesor Externo pasó de estar sorprendido a orgulloso, porque él creía que la razón por la que Giotto estaba ahí era para saber de Vongola y este era el perfecto momento para lucirse.

―Somos la famiglia más respetada en Italia, nuestra fuerza es tan grande que...

―Ahora lo entiendo―dijo Primo interrumpiéndolo y mostró un rostro de inconformidad―Ahora veo porque mi nieto lo detesta tanto.

―¿Disculpe?

Giotto torció una sonrisa sarcástica que hacía que el rostro de Tsuna se viera amenazante.

―Estoy consciente de que usted también es descendiente mío, pero a diferencia de Tsunayoshi a usted no le faltó nada. Y todavía era mejor su vida porque sabía sobre la mafia.

―¿Mejor? ¿Cree que mi vida fue mejor al saber que mis padres estaban involucrados en todo esto? ―Iemitsu no se dejó intimidar más por Primo, se puso firme y dio un paso como una advertencia―Viví entrenando durante mi niñez para no ser raptado y para poder defenderme, eso no es algo mejor que la vida de Tsuna.

―Claro que lo es. ¿Qué cree que pensó Tsunayoshi cuando un día, después de haber vivido catorce años una vida más o menos buena, saber que será líder de la famiglia más respetada de toda Italia?

―B-bueno...

―Usted no pensó en los sentimientos de este niño y permitió que Nono lo escogiera como un sucesor

―¡Pero no había otra elección! ―gritó Iemitsu enojado―Los hijos de Nono fueron asesinados y Tsuna era el último para tomar el liderazgo de Vongola

―¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Por qué no pudo tomar Vongola? Creo que uno de los hijos de Nono tenía más o menos tu edad ¿no?

―Yo...

―Ocupando la segunda posición más alta de Vongola ¿no pudo tomar la responsabilidad de la famiglia y prefirió dejársela a su hijo?*****

Iemitsu se quedó mudo y agachó su cabeza. Giotto suspiró y también se calmó, ahora no era el momento de tener ese tipo de discusiones.

―¿Qué quiso decir con una vida más o menos buena?

―No es algo de lo que deba enterarse por mí. ―dijo mientras se dirigía la puerta. Cerró sus ojos y respiró. La flama de la última voluntad había desaparecido, sin embargo los ojos permanecieron de ese suave color naranja―Todavía puede intentar arreglar las cosas con Tsunayoshi, si usted lo intenta claro.

Finalizó saliendo de ahí. Todos los capos anteriores de Vongola estaban de acuerdo con una cosa en cuanto a Giotto: les tenía confianza y era demasiado blando con las personas que eso lo llegaba a cegar. Y cuando salió para encontrarse con los Guardianes de Tsuna pensó que tal vez y así podría arreglar las cosas.

Lástima que en realidad no será así.

* * *

―¡Me recontra pudro en el infierno! ―gritó Fausto aventando el teléfono hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, asustando a su personal que estaba en ese momento.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―preguntó Celino.

―¡Sí! Casi mata el mocoso Vongola a Bardo

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó un hombre poniéndose de pie―Pero Bardo es nuestro mejor sicario.

―¡Ya lo sé, Alfredo! Y eso no termina ahí, los Simon lo tienen en custodia porque Bardo atacó al Vongola cuando estaba con el Décimo de Simon.

―¿Simon? ―repitió Alfredo confundido―¿Qué hace el Décimo de Simon en Namimori?

―¿Y qué carajos voy a saber yo? Lo más seguro es que están de perros falderos detrás de Vongola.

―Eso es indignante―comentó otra persona―¿Cómo es posible que un simple mocoso pueda detener a un sicario experimentado?

―Tsunayoshi-kun es fuerte, logró vencer al líder de los Gesso y también al jefe de Varia.

Los presentes miraron a Celino con enojo ante su comentario

―Me estoy empezando a preguntar, Celino ¿dónde tienes tu lealtad? ―le dijo Fausto mientras encendía un puro, igual que su padre

―Con usted, mi capo―respondió Celino automáticamente

―Entonces ¿por qué carajos no dijiste eso antes?

―Si logró derrotar al capo de los Gesso entonces el chico es fuerte―puntualizó Alfredo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara―Incluso mató a nuestro Capo

―¡Franchessi no está muerto! ―gritó Celino golpeando con las manos el escritorio

―¡Es como si lo estuviera! ―continuó Fausto alzando la voz―Recuerda que para el mundo mi padre está muerto. Además estar en una cama con síntomas de tener una parálisis cerebral no es exactamente estar vivo, no respiró por dos días y así termino, y también recuerda que no solo es él quien está así.

―Y-ya lo sé... Pero, ¿por qué no hablamos con Vongola sobre esto? Tengo entendido que uno de sus Guardianes tiene la habilidad de curar...

―¿Y tú como sabes tanto? ―le preguntó Alfredo. ―¿Cómo sabes sobre los Gesso y sobre ese Guardián?

Celino tragó saliva

―A veces me comunicaba con uno de los Guardianes porque som-éramos amigos.

―¿Y qué más te contó? ―cuestionó Fausto― De seguro te debió haber dicho sobre alguna debilidad

―El chico no puede ser invencible―dijo otra voz con maldad―Debe tener algún punto débil.

Celino no sabía qué hacer. ¿Lo decía? ¿Valía la pena comentar sobre la debilidad que Hayato le dijo una vez? Cerró sus ojos y mostró un rostro de pena.

―Sí, Tsunayoshi-kun tiene una debilidad.

* * *

*****No recuerdo si en algún punto del manga dijeron algo al respeto, así que mejor lo dejé hasta ahí.

**Comentarios: **¡Que tal! Todo un viernes por la noche y yo no pude salir... así que bueno, mi mente tuvo un puff durante este tiempo y mejor adelanté capítulo, jaja. Bueno, ya saben que como siempre les agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews y creo que esta vez hice el capítulo algo largo. Que tengan buen fin de semana

Saludos~


	14. Chapter 14

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

_Querido Celino: _

_¿Te uniste a la famiglia Franchessi? ¿Por qué no mejor te uniste a Vongola? Aunque pensándolo mejor has hecho una buena elección, capaz y te unes a Vongola y lo mandas al demonio. Pues solo te puedo decir felicidades, desde que éramos niños siempre quisiste formar parte de una famiglia poderosa y por lo visto por fin se te hizo realidad. ¿Qué te comente algo de Vongola? Jode a la famiglia Franchessi por mucho._

_Trabajar para Juudaime es muy bueno y también debo decir que divertido, sobre todo cuando están todos los Guardianes ya que se hace todo un desastre inevitable. Todos te caerían muy bien. _

_Saludos. _

_Gokudera Hayato_

―Que mierda, ¿qué Vongola nos puede joder? ― Franchessi arrugó la carta con furia y la tiró frente a Celino, quien tuvo que evitar el impulso de recogerla y reclamarle a su nuevo capo por hacer eso―¿Desde cuándo te comunicabas con este bastardo?

―Hace un año, desde que Hayato se fue a Namimori.

―Por lo visto de verdad valorabas la amistad con este insecto―dijo Alfredo leyendo otra carta. ―¿Estás totalmente seguro que él te escribió algo sobre la debilidad del Décimo?

―Sí―respondió Celino ―Aunque no era exactamente una debilidad descrita pero...

―¿Cómo? ―Fausto se acercó peligrosamente a Celino y lo miró de forma retadora y con autoridad―Tienes que explicarte mejor, mencionó o no sobre una debilidad

Celino tragó saliva.

―N-no lo dijo directamente como debilidad.

Fausto golpeó a Celino en la mejilla izquierda y Alfredo solo suspiró negando con la cabeza y posteriormente pasó su vista a la siguiente carta que tenía en sus manos. Alfredo la leyó con detenimiento y sus ojos se iluminaron.

―Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres Celino―dijo mientras le enseñaba la carta a Fausto―Esto es lo que estábamos buscando.

El capo prácticamente se la arrebató a Alfredo de la mano y también la leyó, fue entonces que una malvada sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Al terminar de leer la carta le tendió una mano a Celino, quien había caído al suelo debido al golpe.

―Lamento haberte golpeado―dijo Fausto con una voz que no indicaba nada bueno mientras ayudaba a su subordinado a ponerse de pie―Con esta información llegarás a una posición muy alta dentro de nuestra famiglia, de eso puedes estar seguro Celino. Alfredo prepara un vuelo por favor, esta vez iré yo para encargarme del Décimo.

―¡Sí, mi capo!

Fausto dejó caer la carta al suelo y junto con Alfredo salió de la habitación de Celino. Él no hizo ningún movimiento y vio como la carta caía con una elegancia hasta que llegó a sus pies, mordió su labio inferior lleno de frustración.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

* * *

Giotto estaba muy ansioso moviendo los pies de forma desesperada y revolviendo la comida que tenía frente a él. Cuando había salido de la habitación, Nana prácticamente lo abordó y por más excusas que le dio para salir de ahí no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse a cenar junto con los demás inquilinos. ¿Cómo podía soportar Tsuna a los niños de la casa? I-pin y Futa no eran el mayor problema, pero ese niño Bovino era realmente latoso, si bien es el Guardián del Rayo pero eso no le quita que siga siento un niño; y en realidad Giotto nunca tuvo mucha tolerancia con los niños aunque a él le encantaban. Pero dejando a un lado a ellos, lo que realmente lo mantenía desesperado era Iemitsu, él se encontraba comiendo con una tranquilidad que le daban ganas de congelarlo con su Zero Point Breakthrough. ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre no se preocupara un poco por su hijo?

No niega que Iemitsu se sorprendió cuando le dijo quien era en realidad, pero que ahora esté cenando como si nada estuviera pasando es totalmente una locura. ¿Quién podría estar tan tranquilo cuando alguien con más de cuatrocientos años muerto esté ahora poseyendo el cuerpo de su único hijo? Apretó con rabia el tenedor y Nana se percató de eso.

―Tsu-kun ¿te sucede algo?

Bianchi miró con cierto disimulo a Tsuna y él no reaccionó ante el nombre, solamente siguió con la mirada fija hacia el hombre rubio. De vez en vez Bianchi juraba que los ojos de Tsuna se volvían de un tono naranja suave pero era casi imposible de percatarse de ello porque el chico tenía muy bien ocultos sus ojos con su cabello.

―Tu madre te hizo una pregunta―dijo Iemitsu con seriedad mientras le daba un bocado a un pan.

Giotto reaccionó y miró a Nana con cierto rostro de arrepentimiento

―N-no sucede nada.

Inconforme con esa respuesta, Nana se puso de pie golpeando la mesa al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso Lambo dejó de jugar con la comida.

―Bianchi, ¿podrías llevarte a los niños arriba por favor?

―Sí, mamma. ―la chica también se puso de pie pero con más calma―Vamos, jugaremos arriba.

I-pin y Lambo se retiraron con cierta calma pero se fueron peleando subiendo hasta las escaleras, Futa, quien era un poco más consiente, tardó más en levantarse. Las cosas no se sentían como antes desde que Tsuna había regresado, intentó decir algo pero no sabía que era adecuado, así que mejor se puso de pie y también se alejó con Bianchi.

Padre madre e 'hijo' se quedaron callados. Iemitsu miraba perdidamente el plato de comida y Giotto se puso tan nervioso que tragó saliva. ¿Cómo iba a manejar esta situación? Por su parte, Nana estaba intentando calmarse y evitar entrar en llanto, ahora era el momento en que tenía que controlar la situación.

―Tsu-kun ¿qué es lo que tienes? ―le preguntó llena de dolor y lo miró directamente a los ojos, mirada que de inmediato Primo evadió―Desde que regresaste de Italia... no, desde hace mucho tiempo te he notado distante ¿es que acaso no confías en mí?

―N-no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que...

―¿Qué cosa? ¡Dime que es lo que tanto te afecta!

―Nana―intervino Iemitsu con voz autoritaria―Es mejor que dejes que Tsuna se las arregle solo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad

―¿Cómo?

Iemitsu tenía que hacerlo, él no era el verdadero Tsuna y Giotto, aunque lo respetaba, no debía meterse en donde no le correspondía.

―Tsuna ya está lo suficientemente grande como para saber cómo actuar

―¡Tiene catorce años, maldición! ―gritó Nana furiosa―¡No puede decidir todavía cómo debe ser!

―Te sorprendería el tipo de decisiones que ha tomado teniendo catorce años.

―¡Y tú que puedes saber! ¡¿Cómo puedes saber el tipo de decisiones que él toma si nunca estás en esta casa?!

Aquello tomó desprevenido a Iemitsu, realmente no sabía cómo responder a aquello.

Entretanto, Giotto los estaba observando con mucho cuidado. Entendía que Nana estaba cansada de que Tsuna le ocultara todo, pero tampoco ella estaba en la mejor posición, hubo momentos en que ignoró a su hijo y ella piensa que con esto puede arreglar la situación; por el otro lado, Iemitsu quería seguir con el juego del padre ejemplar solamente sabiendo lo que su hijo hace en el mundo de la mafia. Suspiró con paciencia, era su turno de hablar,

―Creo que los dos se sorprenderían en saber las decisiones que é... que yo he tenido que tomar, desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Ambos padres miraron al chico, Nana confundida y Iemitsu enojado.

―Hace tiempo sucedió algo, no les comentaré que fue en este momento, pero eso me cambió totalmente. ―Giotto pasó la mirada hacia Nana―Yo se que tú sabes que algo ocurrió pero nunca me lo quisiste preguntar de frente, incluso cuando estuve con ese cuchillo en mi cuello por media hora, no fuiste capaz de detenerme o de hacer algo.

Nana cubrió su boca con ambas manos, ¡él sabía que lo estaba observando ese día! Para ambos era duro recordar eso, Giotto también lloró por él en esa ocasión. Iemitsu por su parte se mostró perplejo.

―¿Qué? ¡Tsuna quiso asesinarse!

―Ahí es cuando paso contigo―ahora Primo miró con enojo a Iemitsu―Por favor, no quieras hacerte el padre perfecto cada vez que estás aquí, no tienes idea de lo doloroso que es verte con esa sonrisa como si supieras toda esta vida―se llevó una mano al corazón y formó un puño―Deberías estás más atento y aprovechar el día con tu hijo en lugar de beber y dormir por ahí.

Giotto cerró los ojos, podía sentir que el tiempo de este día se estaba terminando

―Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Buenas noches.

Prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de Tsuna y cerró la puerta con pasador. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, hoy no pudo hacer lo que se había propuesto pero todo indicaba que no había sido un desperdicio total del poder del anillo. Respiró profundamente y se fue de lado cayendo sobre el colchón.

* * *

―Valla y yo pensé que era de cuerda―dijo Secondo mientras miraba a Primo inconsciente

―Prácticamente lo es ¿no? Incluso las cosas de cuerda tienen su límite―prosiguió Settimo también mirándolo con cierta curiosidad

―¡Mejor ayúdenlo! ―replicó Daniela acercándose a Giotto para checarlo

―Mire, muerto no puede estar porque irónicamente ya lo está―dijo Quinto mientras sacudía su melena―Tal como lo quiso aclarar Settimo, él sobrepasó su límite estando aquí y al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo del niño

―Por cierto ¿dónde está el mocoso? ―preguntó Tercio mirando por todos lados sin encontrar a Tsuna

―Sin el poder de Primo no puede estar aquí―respondió Sesto―Ni tampoco Nono, recuerda que ellos siguen vivos.

―Qué tan gastado no estaba este hombre complejo de Dios que ni pudo seguir reteniéndolos aquí―comentó Secondo

―¡Qué Primo no es un Dios!

―Ya mujer, solo era una broma―decía Quarto mientras se sentaba en el suelo―¿Creen que el niño estará bien?

―¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por él? ―preguntó Sesto con curiosidad

―Desde que en sus manos recae Vongola

Los antiguos capos se pusieron serios

―Estará bien―dijo Daniela con toda seguridad―Tsunayoshi-kun es fuerte

―Pero su fragilidad es más que su fuerza―Secondo también se sentó―Y no me lo puedes negar, Ottava

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Hola! Como que se me quiso presentar un bloqueo pero no me dejé, jaja. Exprimí mi cerebro como pude la noche de hoy que tenía libre (;w;) y pues aunque no estoy conforme del todo este fue el resultado. Lo bueno es que de aquí parto a cosas más primordiales para el siguiente. En fin~ Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas semanas ya que realmente yo no me puedo quejar! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y sus mp! *inclinándose* aunque no lo crean realmente me alegran bastante! Y pues bueno, creo que sin nada más que comentar me retiro. Espero que les haya gustado y pues nos vemos.

Feliz semana.

Saludos~


	15. Chapter 15

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Nono abrió sus ojos espontáneamente y lo primero que visualizó fue el amanecer a través del gran ventanal que tenía enfrente. ¿Había estado ante el llamado de Primo por tanto tiempo? Cuando sintió aquella vibración en su cuerpo y los ojos pesados, supo de inmediato que el primer Vongola lo estaba llamando, ya estaba muy familiarizado con aquella sensación, aún así jamás había pasado más de una hora cada vez que lo llamaba; si acaso dos horas que fue lo que se tardó la primera vez que lo hizo y aún le divierte recordar a Coyote llorando del susto. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido por estar tanto tiempo sentado en la silla y el trasero le dolía. Como pudo giró el respaldo de si silla para encontrarse a su mano derecha al otro extremo de la habitación con una expresión de mal humor..

―Buenos días Nono

―¿Por cuánto tiempo yo...?

―Por lo menos cinco horas―respondió Coyote lanzando un bostezo y posteriormente fijó su vista a las hojas que tenía en el escritorio―Como obviamente no podía hacer nada me tocó a mí encargarme de hacer el papeleo. Hay que hacer que Bouche y Vizconte entiendan que ya no son tan jóvenes como para que sigan destrozando la mansión con sus peleas.

Nono dejó salir una pequeña risita, pero después se puso serio. La plática que tuvo él y los antecesores de Vongola con Tsuna fue algo productivo, el joven se mostró con mente abierta a pesar de que era perceptible que le tenía miedo a las historias que le relataron al igual que la tristeza ante los comentarios de los Guardianes de cada generación; todos tuvieron buenos compañeros que se mostraron flexibles ante crudas decisiones que tuvieron que tomar en algún momento, y eso parecía llegarle en lo más profundo a Tsuna ya que sus Guardianes hicieron todo lo contrario.

Coyote fingía que seguía leyendo el maldito reporte de los Guardianes de la Niebla y Nube sobre sus destrozos. La verdad es que ahora que Nono estaba despierto, tenía que comentarle acerca del traidor que atacó a Tsuna. La cosa era ¿cómo decírselo sin que su cabeza salga rodando en el proceso? Tragó saliva y se armó de valor

―Tengo que comentarle algo Nono

Para que Coyote le hablara con formalidad estando solos, debía ser un asunto muy grave.

―¿Qué sucede? ―al ver como comenzó a mover la pierna con desesperación como un tic nervioso decidió preguntarle nuevamente pero con autoridad―¿Qué ha pasado Coyote?

―La Guardiana del Glaciar de Simon, Adelheid Suzuki, se comunicó conmigo.

―¿Y?

―Tsunayoshi-kun fue atacado por la protección que le había enviado.

Si su cuerpo no estuviera entumecido por la falta de movimiento, Nono juraba que se habría lanzado sobre Coyote en este momento; y mientras el Guardián de la Tormenta aguardaba por ese momento decidió mejor continuar.

―Bardo lo atacó mientras estaba con el Décimo de los Simon, es por ello que me contactó para informarnos que, como decidió también atacar a su Jefe, lo mantendrán en su custodia. Por el momento Bardo está inconsciente

―_Bardo, Bardo... ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?_ ―se preguntó Nono mostrando un rostro de seriedad

―Me disculpo por no fijarme a fondo a quién había enviado.

Ah, por supuesto. Timoteo se tranquilizó y suspiró.

―No es tu culpa, Bardo trabajó con nosotros por ocho años, era obvio que no ibas a sosprechar de él

―¿Usted sabe de que famiglia es?

―Fue el padre de Fausto el que me lo presentó, por lo tanto Bardo le debía lealtad a los Franchessi.

―¿Cree que debemos informarle de esto a Vindice?

―Vindice no interferirá en este tiempo de asuntos, recuerda que como Tsunayoshi todavía no es oficialmente el Décimo Vongola no se infracciona ninguna regla.

Nono sentía que la movilidad de su cuerpo estaba regresando, así que se puso de pie y dio dos pasos.

―¿Te has podido comunicar con Reborn?

―No, no sabemos en donde se encuentra en estos momentos.

Ya veo

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Giotto estuvo en el cuerpo de Tsuna y desde entonces no había sabido nada de él. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Primo? Mientras Settimo estaba narrando su historia sobre cómo era la burla al tener la llama del Cielo más débil, hubo un momento en donde los demás capos de Vongola se pusieron serios e incluso Settimo paró de hablar, y fue entonces que todos miraron a Giotto. Tsuna también pasó su mirada hacia él, se le notaba cansado y lo siguiente que supo fue verlo caer lentamente al mismo tiempo en que él salía de ahí. Cabe decir que en estos dos días Tsuna no fue a la escuela. El primer día fue porque sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado, y el segundo día porque no quería interactuar con nadie. No se encontraba de buen humor, así que solo salía de la habitación para comer e ir al baño.

Qué triste vida.

Quería hablar con Giotto, quería sentirlo cerca de nuevo y contarle todo lo que aprendió escuchando a los capos. A pesar de ese comportamiento anti-social que presentaba, Tsuna se encontraba pensando en el modo de poder hablar con sus Guardianes, con Reborn, con su padre y con todo aquel que tenga un mal concepto sobre él por haber asesinado.

Ese era por un lado, por el otro estaba triste y frustrado. ¿Por qué no pudieron actuar las personas que lo rodean del mismo modo que los Guardianes de sus antecesores? Incluso el sanguinario de Secondo tuvo una buena relación con sus Guardianes por la decisión que tomó sobre volver a Vongola la mafia más poderosa del mundo. Pensaba en sus Guardianes y en Reborn y se entristecía al saber que no querían verlo; pensaba en su padre y se enojaba por tener que darle una explicación a ese bastardo. Pensaba en su vida y quería matarse.

Unos golpes suaves tocaron a su puerta y posteriormente se escuchó una dulce voz.

―¿Tsu-kun? ―habló Nana desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su hijo no le respondió y sonrió con tristeza―Te buscan unos amigos.

Dio un brinco de la cama hasta el suelo y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

―¡Buenas tardes! ―saludaron Kyoko y Haru con una sonrisa radiante.

No eran las personas que Tsuna esperaba, pero verlas ahí lo animaron un poco.

―Les traeré algo de beber y partiré el pastel que Haru-chan trajo―dijo Nana y bajó las escaleras

―¡Gracias! ―dijeron las chicas inclinándose un poco.

―Ah... disculpen el desorden de mi habitación―comentó Tsuna haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar

―No te preocupes Tsuna-san, la habitación de Haru está peor... ¡Hahi! No debí decir eso

―Te traje los apuntes del día de ayer y de hoy, Hana fue la que los hizo y te manda saludos.

Kyoko sacó unas libretas y se las entregó al castaño.

―Como Haru no había visto a Tsuna-san desde hace tiempo, venía dejarte un pastel y fue cuando me encontré con Kyoko-chan

―¿Te sientes bien Tsuna-kun? Hace dos días que no vas a la...

Kyoko guardó silencio y Haru se mostró sorprendida. Tsuna no había podido evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Se enfocó tanto en sus Guardianes que las había olvidado. Ellas también eran sus amigas y aunque tal vez no pueda explicarles las cosas como lo hizo con Enma, las chicas podían apoyarlo a su manera, tal y como lo hicieron cuando viajaron al futuro.

―¿Te sientes bien Tsuna-san?

―¿Te duele algo Tsuna-kun?

―N-no, no... Yo... bueno, gra-gracias por venir.

Sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Se puso colorado por la pena y se disculpó por haber llorado frente a ellas. Tanto Kyoko como Haru le sonrieron y le dejaron a entender que no había ningún problema.

Cuando Nana volvió a subir para dejarles las bebidas y el trozo de pastel, se mostró sorprendida al ver como su hijo platicaba muy alegremente con ellas. Ya extrañaba esa chispa de alegría en Tsuna. Posteriormente los niños llegaron y animaron más el lugar. Lambo con su voz y travesuras, I-pin tratando de detener al niño al igual de Futa. Y durante su estancia no hubo más que risas.

―Entonces mañana vendrás a la escuela ¿verdad? ―le preguntó Kyoko ya estando en la entrada de la casa.

―Sí, te prometo que mañana me verás llegar tarde.

―¡Ehh! Tsuna-san, debería ser que mañana llegará temprano.

―No puedo prometer milagros Haru

Los tres rieron nuevamente.

―¿Seguras que no quieren que las acompañe?

―No te preocupes Tsuna-kun, además tenemos que llegar a la pastelería... N-no es porque vallamos a comprar muchos pasteles ni nada por el estilo

―Pero Kyoko-chan, tú dijiste que eso es lo que haremos.

―¡Shh! Luego Tsuna-kun creerá que somos glotonas

―¡Hahi! Es verdad

Tsuna soltó una carcajada y las miró con agradecimiento.

―Gracias por venir chicas, de verdad.

Ambas se sonrojaron un poco y justo antes de irse, Bianchi también se les acercó.

―Yo iré con ustedes, necesito ir al mercado a comprar nuevos ingredientes para mis comidas.

―¿Podemos ir nosotros también? ―cuestionó Futa llegando con los demás niños

―¿No es ya un poco tarde? ―preguntó Tsuna viéndolos con un reproche divertido

―¡Por favor! ―dijeron los tres infantes con rostros de súplica

―Pero no compren muchos dulces ¿bien?

Los niños celebraron y salieron primero.

―Hasta mañana Tsuna-kun

―Descanse Tsuna-san.

―Gracias y nos vemos.

Tsuna cerró la puerta y su sonrisa no desapareció. Realmente necesitaba esa relajación. Iemitsu tomó un respiro y se acercó a su hijo

―¿Podemos hablar?

Tsuna lo miró y torció el labio.

―Si es sobre lo que hablaron Giotto y tú, no te preocupes, sé de que se trata.

Iemitsu se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba sobre Vongola Primo con tanta familiaridad?

―¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso de que tuviste una vida más o menos buena? Y también está algo que ocurrió en tu infancia y ¿qué es eso de que te querías suicidar? Tsuna yo...

―¡Peor momento no pudiste escoger para venirme a preguntar todo esto! ―gritó Tsuna con enojo―Siempre que estoy contento llegas tú y terminas con mi buen humor.

―¡¿Y cuando se supone que es el momento adecuado para hablar, Tsuna? ―contraatacó Iemitsu―Si es porque estás feliz no hay que interrumpirlo, y si estás enojado no hay que molestarte ¡¿entonces?! ¿Cuándo es el momento perfecto para poder hablar contigo?

Nuevamente estaba el ardor en sus mejillas por el enojo en Tsuna.

―¡¿Y por qué carajos de repente te interesa tanto mi vida?! ¡Sí! Me quise suicidar hace tiempo porque no lo soportaba más. Mientras tú estabas fuera con tu supuesto "trabajo", yo estaba aquí teniendo que soportar las burlas de todos, soportando mi propia torpeza y mis errores. Ya tenía suficiente y quise terminar con todo, ¿y sabes por qué no lo hice? ¡Por cobarde! ¡Odio mi vida pero le tengo miedo a la muerte!

―¿Enserio? Tener todas tus necesidades satisfechas, tener una educación y una casa donde vivir ¿es tan malo eso? ¿Odias tener todo en tú vida? Que mal, tal vez si estuvieras con los niños pobres te sentirías mejor...

―¡SUFICIENTE!

Nana dejó caer una sartén al suelo para que los dos la miraran y dejaran de discutir.

―Ya fue suficiente.

―Nana, si sigues malcriándolo él..

La madre abofeteó a su esposo haciéndolo callar. Tsuna no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de sorprendido.

―¿Malcriarlo? Si fuera un niño malcriado no hubiera estado con ese cuchillo media hora en su cuello, si fuera malcriado él no regresaría triste y deprimido de la escuela. Iemitsu, míralo. ¡Mira a tu hijo por unos momentos sin decirle nada!

Iemitsu le hizo caso. Fijó su vista en Tsuna y se encontró con aquellos dolidos ojos caramelo. ¿Desde cuándo Tsuna era tan grande? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser aquel bebé alegre? Y fue testigo de cómo Nana también abofeteó a Tsuna, pero claro, no tan fuerte como lo hizo con él.

―Tsu-kun te lo pido por favor, no vuelvas a decir que odias tu vida... ―Nana se arrodilló frente a Tsuna, tomó sus manos y lloró―Por favor, sé que algo te sucedió y... Puedo esperar hasta el momento en que tú decidas contármelo, pero... Lo que ninguna madre nunca quiero escuchar es que su hijo odie su vida.

Tsuna también dejó escapar unas lágrimas, separó las manos de las de su madre y la abrazó.

―L-lo lamento... Y-yo no quise... Mamá, no es por ti que yo haya dicho eso... Ni siquiera por papá

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Iemitsu con calma y se acercó a ambos―Tsuna ¿qué pasó?

―Yo...

_―Awww, mírenlo, ya está llorando_

―...Y-yo..

_―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres a tu mami?_

Rompió el abrazo con Nana y miró a sus padres con una expresión de súplica y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

_―¡Vamos, vamos! Apúrense que yo también quiero..._

El castaño comenzó a temblar y negó con la cabeza

―...No puedo... N-no puedo decirles...No ahora.

Nana estaba a punto de consolarlo cuando Iemitsu puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tsuna.

―Lo entendemos, podemos esperar Tsuna.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Tsuna le agradeció a su padre.

* * *

―¡Hahi! Hemos comprado mucho pastel―dijo Haru intentando sonar arrepentida, pero esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era traicionera

―Creo que yo también me emocioné comprando pasteles―siguió Kyoko, pero a ella si se le notaba la culpabilidad―Bianchi-san ¿no quieres llevarte algo a la casa de Tsuna-kun?

―No veo ningún problema... Lambo, si sigues corriendo no te daré pastel

―¡No! ¡Lambo-san quiere pastel!

―Lambo, compórtate―comentó I-pin al ver al niño vaca correr de una vez

Futa iba caminando tranquilo y fue entonces que chocó con alguien.

―L-lo siento―se disculpó el niño de inmediato

―No, yo lo lamento. Por estar leyendo el mapa no me fijé por donde iba.

―Umm ¿necesita ayuda señor? ―preguntó Kyoko mirando al hombre algo barrigón y extranjero.

―La verdad me caería muy bien su ayuda. Verá, hoy llegué a esta ciudad pero no logro encontrar esta dirección.

Haru fue quien tomó el trozo de papel y leyó la dirección

―¡Hahi! Sabemos exactamente donde es.

―¿Enserio? ¿Podrían llevarme hasta allá?

Las dos chicas sonrieron.

―Si

―¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó Bianchi con seriedad.

El hombre sonrió.

―Fausto Franchessi a tus órdenes.

.

.

.

.

_Querido Celino:_

_Sabes que todo eso sobre el asunto de Vongola y Franchessi es una broma, no había necesidad de que me enviaras la carta apestosa a zorrillo. Gracias a ti mi departamento olerá por todo un mes a esta asquerosidad. Así que aquí está tú maldita disculpa: perdón por decir que Vongola jode a Franchessi... (pero sabes que es verdad)_

_¿Cómo que la debilidad de tú capo está en los puros? ¿Enserio? Si el viejo Franchessi no fuma su porción de tabaco ¿se vuelve loco? Bueno, yo que también soy fumador lo compadezco, creo que actuaría de la misma manera: matar y saquear todo hasta encontrarme un maldito cigarrillo. Por favor no entres ningún vicio._

_Te diré una cosa, Juudaime no tiene puntos débiles. Y no es por alardear, pero él realmente es muy fuerte y no tiene vicios como el tuyo. Aunque... no sé si él mismo sepa que cuando le hacen daño a sus amigos que están fuera de la mafia él pierde la razón. Como ese evento del futuro que te conté, el mismo Juudaime de diez años más dijo que con la presencia de dos chicas (una muy latosa por cierto) era lo que Juudaime necesitaba para llegar al éxito. Pienso que si les hicieran algo a ellas o a los niños, Juudaime incluso se mataría por su libertad... Pero no es nada confirmado aún._

_En fin, espero que la siguiente carta no tenga ninguna sorpresita._

_Saludos,_

_Gokudera Hayato._

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Muy buena semana a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Entonces ¿qué les pareció? Me disculpo si hay algún error de ortografía, solo lo cheque una vez y no creo que lo haya hecho muy bien. Si, se que todos están muuy OoC pero para mi es inevitable jaja. Saben, por alguna razón a Fausto siempre le escribo primero Federico... Sí, se que esto es muy random, pero tenía que ponerlo (?) Bueno, antes de que siga poniendo incoherencias por falta de sueño, mejor me despido. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y mp! *reverencia*

Que tengan una muy buena semana!

Saludos~


	16. Chapter 16

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

**No más armas, no más sangre**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna se levantó de un muy buen humor, estaba tan de buenas que incluso se levantó dos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador. El haber tenido esa pequeña comprensión por parte de sus padres hizo que todo se sintiera más fácil. Tuvieron una cena agradable y tranquila a la falta de los niños, una cena familiar con la que Tsuna siempre soñó desde pequeño y aunque al principio fue algo callada, terminó escuchando como fue que su madre conoció a Iemitsu y todo lo que tuvieron que atravesar para poderse casar. Fue una linda historia. Para cuando Tsuna se fue a acostar, ni los niños ni Bianchi habían llegado. Pensó que se habían entretenido con Kyoko y con Haru con todos los pasteles por lo que no le prestó mucha atención. Se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Hoy sentía que iba a ser un buen día.

Lástima.

Nana ya estaba a punto de llamar a Tsuna cuando él bajo las escaleras.

―Tsu-kun, te levantaste muy temprano. ―dijo Nana dándole un beso en la mejilla como señal de buenos días.

―Le prometí a Kyoko-chan que hoy llegaría a la escuela temprano. ―respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa para esperar su sabroso desayuno

―Ya veo―Nana le sonrió―En un momento te preparo el desayuno

Qué raro. Todo se sentía con mucha calma

―Oye mamá, ¿los niños siguen dormidos?

―No llegaron anoche.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Y antes de que se alarmara, Nana prosiguió.

―Después de que te acostaste, Bianchi llamó para decir que iba a pasar la noche con su hermano y que los niños se quedarían con ellos.

―¿Enserio? ―preguntó Tsuna sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo a Gokudera le gustaba tener a su hermano en su casa? ¡Pero aún! Con Lambo, I-pin y Futa. Gokudera no toleraba a los niños aunque solo sea Lambo el que haga los destrozos.

Pero también había que considerar que tenía tiempo en que no hablaba con él, ahora todo puede ser posible. Dejó de pensar en ellos cuando un plato con panqueques y tocino se presentó frente a él.

―Gracias, mamá.

Comió su desayuno con calma. Era agradable no tener que pelear por la comida, deberían quedarse los niños con Gokudera más seguido.

―Veo que lo disfrutas

Tsuna se atragantó con jugo de naranja al oír la voz.

―¡Reborn! ―dijo el muchacho mirándolo son sorpresa―¿En dónde te habías metido?

―Me estaba quedando en una de las propiedades que Aria tiene en Namimori junto con los demás arcobalenos.

―¿Qué hacen todos reunidos?

―...Aclarando cosas.

Reborn examinó a Tsuna detenidamente y pudo sentir que el joven estaba regresando a la normalidad. Tal vez y él exageró las cosas con el castaño. No era ningún Santo y él había asesinado por primera siendo más joven que Tsuna. Estando ya más calmado, pudo pensar con claridad sobre el asunto. Era obvio que esta posibilidad pudiera suceder, pero como siempre vieron a Tsuna como a alguien muy inocente no se les cruzó por la cabeza en ningún momento. Pero la mafia es la mafia. Él más que nadie lo sabe.

―He venido a disculparme contigo

Tsuna parpadeó dos veces al escuchar eso. ¿Es que acaso todavía seguía dormido? Ladeó la cabeza y no apartó su vista del bebé. Le tocó la mejilla para ver si era real y después puso su mano en la frente para ver si no estaba enfermo. Reborn subió una ceja y posteriormente le agarró la mano a Tsuna y se la dobló

―¡Duele, duele, duele!

―Deja de tocarme entonces―dijo Reborn soltando la mano de su alumno

―Lo lamento, pero tenía que asegurarme que eres real o si estaba soñando

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso escuchar una disculpa es algo irreal?

―Proveniente de ti, es muy probable.

Sacó su arma y le apuntó a Tsuna en la cabeza.

―Si quieres oír lo que tengo que decir será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer nada de eso ¿bien?

―B-bien...

Reborn guardó su arma y prosiguió

―Me puse como un novato ante... los hechos que sucedieron el día de la reunión. Entiendo que esto te afecto y por lo visto hubo más preocupación por los demás que por ti. Así que lo siento.

Era la primera vez que Reborn se disculpaba con él y estaba tan contento que no sabía que responder, hasta que Reborn volvió a sacar el arma y lo amenazó de nuevo

―Aquí es cuando dices disculpa aceptada.

―D-disculpa aceptada―dijo Tsuna de inmediato―Yo... también lamento haberte golpeado

―Oh~ Ahora que lo mencionas te felicito por tan excelente golpe, no lo vi venir.

―¿De verdad?

―Así es, pero como fue a mí al que se lo diste te castigaré severamente.

―¡Ah, vamos! ¿No puedes dejarlo pasar?

―Dejaste en mi rostro un moretón por una semana, el perdón es la muerte. Pero como Nono todavía te necesita me conformaré con otra cosa.

―Está bien...

―Tsu-kun―llamó Nana―Se te hará tarde para la escuela

―¡HIIEEE!

Tsuna se levantó de inmediato para recoger sus cosas e irse. Reborn sonrió débilmente. Nunca creyó que en algún momento pensaría en que era bueno volver a escuchar a Tsuna llorar como una niñita, fue relajante ver que el chico mejora.

* * *

El castaño salió corriendo para ir a la escuela. Recordó cuando Gokudera y Yamamoto lo esperaban y lo acompañaban en el trayecto. Hoy también iba a hablar con sus Guardianes, el valor que le otorgaron los capos Vongola era algo que iba a aprovechar antes de que se evaporaba. Tal vez también podría disculparse con Enma y seguir el consejo del pelirrojo: decirle a sus amigos lo que le sucedió en la niñez. El recodarlo el día de ayer con sus padres le hizo remembrar el temor, pero también le hizo ver que todo está en el pasado y si quería ser libre aquello, tenía que sacarlo en lugar de seguir reteniéndolo; porque contárselo a Enma fue algo liberador.

Para cuando se fijó ya había llegado a la escuela. Era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasándole, la escuela seguía estando normal. Respiró armándose de valor y se dirigió a su salón. Abrió la puerta con calma y de inmediato los presentes lo miraron. Algunos murmuraban que era mejor que se hubiera quedado en su casa, otros le comenzaron a decir cosas indebidas y hubo a quienes ni les importaba su presencia.

Tsuna, por su parte, hizo caso omiso a todo lo que le decía y se enfocó en buscar a sus amigos. Nadie parecía haber llegado aún. Una mano se posó en su hombro, se sobresaltó y después se giró de inmediato para ver quién era.

―N-no quise asustarlo, Juudaime. ―dijo Gokudera un poco nervioso.

―Ah... N-no... Digo, no me asustaste, solo... ―cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro―Buenos días, Gokudera-kun

Gokudera sintió un alivio al ser saludado por Tsuna de ese modo tan tranquilo. Hace dos días prácticamente les dijo que podían dejar de ser sus Guardianes y la verdad eso fue el detonante que le hizo darse cuenta que debía meditar con calma la situación.

―El idiota del baseball y Chrome están en la terraza. Juudaime, necesitamos hablar con usted

Tsuna tragó saliva y asintió débilmente. Cuando se dirigieron a la terraza no articularon palabra alguna, cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y viendo el modo de arreglar las cosas. Llegaron al lugar y Yamamoto y Chrome estaban conversando. De inmediato pararon su plática y vieron quienes habían llegado.

―Tsuna..

―Jefe...

El castaño los miró y les sonrió tímidamente

―Buenos días.

Los cuatro se sentaron el suelo formando un círculo y todos lucían nerviosos. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome ya habían ensayado lo que iban a decir, pero todo parecía que era más complicada la realidad.

―Se supone que el imbécil cabeza de césped también estaría aquí, pero no sé por qué razón no ha llegado. Intente decirle a Hibari que viniera pero me mandó al carajo antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle un 'oye'. ―dijo Gokudera al momento en que agarró un cigarro, pero entonces Yamamoto lo vio de mala forma y volvió a poner el cigarro en la cajetilla.

―Mukuro-sama se negó a estar aquí. Dijo que yo le comentara después a la conclusión que llegamos. ―siguió Chrome mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

―Tsuna, la razón por la cual nosotros queremos hablar contigo es porque... Bueno...

―Queremos pedirle perdón, Juudaime―interrumpió Gokudera a Yamamoto.

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada .

―Nos alteramos y nos pusimos pesados contigo―volvió a hablar Yamamoto ―No negaremos el hecho de que si nos sorprendió bastante que hayas asesinado a Franchessi

―Pero entonces también concluimos que usted ya había asesinado antes, Jefe.

―¿Eh? ―dijo Tsuna de inmediato mostrándose confundido―¿Cuándo?

―A Byakuran en el futuro. ―respondió Chrome ―En ese momento usted acabó con él con su ataque

―Pe-pero... Byakuran desapareció...

―¡Ajaja! Lo mismo dije yo, Tsuna.

―¡Esto es serio idiota! ―gritó Gokudera enojado

―Lo siento

Tsuna quiso reír pero mejor se contuvo

―El punto es el siguiente Juudaime: usted asesinó a Byakuran con su ataque haciendo que no quedara nada de él, sin embargo no le prestamos ninguna atención gracias a todo lo que nos había hecho y lo que vivimos en ese momento. Simplemente aceptamos que ya no iba a estarnos jodiendo otra vez. ―explicó el italiano ―Con Franchessi fue totalmente distinto porque se nos dijo que era una prueba y él no nos hizo nada, y también su cuerpo estaba presente. Por lo tanto fue más difícil asimilar este hecho pero tampoco nos pusimos a pensar en usted.

―Jefe, fuimos muy injustos al pensar solo en nuestra perspectiva y lo que nos dijo en esa ocasión era verdad: esto es la mafia y nadie puede estar inocente, ni siquiera alguien como usted. Nos transmite confianza y sabemos que, al igual que algunos de nosotros, es nuevo en la mafia. Es normal que haya reaccionado así.

―Por lo tanto, Tsuna, te pedimos que nos puedas perdonar... Tal vez no en este mismo instante pero si en algún futuro. Y bueno... En lo personal a mi me gustaría seguir siendo tu Guardián.

―Igual a mi―dijo Gokudera de inmediato y Chrome asintió con firmeza.

Tsuna estaba mudo. No esperaba que, luego del comportamiento que tuvieron hacia él se pusieran de esta forma.

―Perdonar pero nunca olvidar―susurró Tsuna.

Los tres Guardianes mostraron un rostro de tristeza. Habían herido a Tsuna en lo más profundo y ellos estaban siendo muy optimistas en creer que Tsuna simplemente iba a olvidar todo el asunto. Sin embargo, Tsuna tenía a Chrome más cerca y tomándola desprevenida la abrazó, después a Yamamoto y al final a Gokudera.

―Para mí es fácil perdonar. Perdoné a Mukuro luego de que intentara poseer mi cuerpo, perdoné a Xanxus luego del evento de los anillos, incluso perdoné a Byakuran aún después de todo lo que nos hizo sufrir en el futuro... ―Tsuna se llevó una mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón―Aún después de que los he perdonado a todos ellos no crean que no he olvidado lo que han hecho, eso siempre va a estar presente en mí.

―Jefe...

―Desde el momento en que pidieron disculpas yo ya los perdoné, sin embargo la parte difícil va a ser olvidar todo lo que sentí y viví.

―Entendemos, Juudaime―dijo Gokudera mostrando una sonrisa tranquila―Después de todo nos lo merecemos.

―Tranquilos, no piensen tampoco que usaré esto en su contra... Aunque tal vez en algunas ocasiones futuras pueda hacerlo

―Ajaja, eso era de esperarse, Tsuna

―No se preocupe, Jefe, no pondremos ninguna resistencia cuando ese día llegue.

―Entonces... ¿todo bien?

Tsuna miró a Gokudera, después a sus otros dos Guardianes. Y sonrió.

―Todo bien.

Los tres jóvenes suspiraron de alivio y la tensión del lugar bajó.

―Ayer Reborn-san casi nos asesina cuando le comentamos que usted le iba a decir que dejáramos de ser sus Guardianes

―¿Hablaron con Reborn? ¿Cómo dieron con él?

―Gokudera se las ingenió para encontrarlo―dijo Yamamoto sonriendo―Luego nos habló a mí, Chrome y a senpai para que viniéramos.

―Ayer estuvimos los cuatro reunidos hasta en la noche―finalizó Chrome.

―Vaya... Nunca creí que soportarías tener tantas personas en tu casa―comentó Tsuna imaginándose a Gokudera atendiendo a los chicos y después con la llegada de Bianchi y los niños.

―Ni lo mencione―Gokudera lanzó un suspiro de fastidio―Tenerlos a ellos fue más que suficiente

―Me supongo que te alteraste más al tener también a Bianchi y a los niños

―¿Eh?

El italiano se mostró confundido ante las palabras de Tsuna, quién también se mostro de la misma manera al ver como Gokudera lo miraba.

―Ni hermana ni los mocosos estuvieron en esa reunión

Algo en el interior de Tsuna rebotó. Esto daba una mala sensación.

―E-entonces ¿llegaron después?

―Juudaime, no he visto a Bianchi desde que regresamos de Italia, mucho menos he visto a los niños

―Pero... Mamá dijo que ella llamó anoche para decir que se iban a aquedar contigo

―¿Salieron? ―preguntó Yamamoto preocupándose

―Fueron con Kyoko y Haru a la plaza comercial.

―Mi hermana no mentiría sobre estar en algún lugar y mucho menos si se levó a Lambo, I-pin y Futa.

Chrome iba a comentar algo cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió bruscamente. Ryohei venía respirando agitadamente y de inmediato buscó con la mirada, al ver que Tsuna estaba ahí, se dirigió con pasos veloces hacia él.

―Sawada, ¿mi hermana fue a tu casa ayer?

Esa mala sensación se comenzó a extender más

―S-si. ―susurró la respuesta. Ryohei no parecía haberlo escuchado y por su rostro no tenía la paciencia de siempre

―¡Contéstame al extremo!

―¡No le hables así a Juudaime!

―No pasa nada, Gokudera-kun―intervino Tsuna―Ayer llegó junto con Haru y después se fueron a la plaza comercial

―Mierda.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal palabra proveniente de Ryohei, nunca lo habían visto de esa forma. Tsuna no quería que lo que estaba pensando fuera realidad.

―Kyoko no llegó anoche ―soltó Ryohei ―No ha llamado desde que dijo que iría a tu casa ni tampoco contesta su celular.

―El Jefe dijo que Bianchi-san, Lambo, Futa e I-pin la acompañaron junto con Haru-chan a la plaza comercial.

―¿Qué hay de Haru? ―dijo Yamamoto intentando alivianar las cosas―¿Y si todos se quedaron en...?

―No lo creo―interrumpió Gokudera―Ellos no son de ese tipo de personas que mentirían o dejarían preocupadas a otros

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó el Guardián del Sol confundido

―Bianchi y los niños tampoco llegaron anoche, pero mamá me dijo que Bianchi habló para decir que se quedarían en casa de Gokudera-kun

―Lo cual no fue cierto, mi hermana nunca llegó. Aún así ¿fue su voz?

―Sí, ella parecía estar muy convencida de eso.

―¿Qué les habrá pasado? ―preguntó Chrome muy preocupada.

Fue Yamamoto el primero en darse cuenta.

Mientras los chicos estaban sumergidos en las terribles conclusiones que estaban llegado, él comenzó buscar algo en toda la azotea. Alguien más los estaba observando desde otro edificio. Traía un pasamontañas en su rostro y vestía de negro, tenía un arma que estaba apuntando a alguien. El Guardián de la Lluvia logró sentir esa aura de querer asesinar y lo vio.

_¡Pum!_

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó mientras empujaba a Tsuna al suelo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡103 reviews! *reverencia hasta el suelo* ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia! Yo realmente no creí que llegaría a cien... Realmente les estoy muy agradecida y me da una alegría inmensa saber que les gusta este fic. Y si tal vez le exagero un poco pero para mi de verdad que si es muy importante. Pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me emocioné un poco con lo largo y no me arrepiento (: Como sea, estoy a tres "arcos" de terminar este fic pero exactamente no se cuantos capítulos sean sean. En fin, bueno pues que tengan un buen día y un excelente resto de semana

Saludos~


	17. Chapter 17

**I**nspirado en la canción **skyfall** de Adele

**Clasificación**: T-**M**

* * *

**(Don't) Let the sky fall**

**::**

* * *

Yamamoto estaba corriendo.

Se encontraba ayudándole a su padre en el restaurante, cuando recibió un mensaje de Gokudera a su celular pidiéndole que fuera lo más rápido posible a su departamento. Nunca había recibido un mensaje de él, ni siquiera cuando él le enviaba algunos para tratar de iniciar una conversación. Así que se quitó el mandil que traía puesto, le inventó una excusa ridícula a su papá y se fue. Últimamente Gokudera estaba actuando diferente, todos, incluyéndose, estaban actuando diferente. El evento con Franchessi los había cambiado y lo que le enojaba a Yamamoto era que tal parecía que nunca dejaría de estar presente. Era la primera probadita de la mafia y se había asqueado. Le había dicho a Tsuna que sabía en que se estaba metiendo pero ¿en verdad lo sabía? ¿Realmente estaba consciente del mundo en que se estaba adentrando?

Cuando llegó al departamento de Gokudera, Ryohei también iba llegando. El primer día en que Tsuna no fue a la escuela, Ryohei había regresado de su torneo de box y para la sorpresa de todos no había sido el ganador. Llegó a la escuela con el segundo lugar. Por su rostro se podía ver la decepción al igual que la incertidumbre. De acuerdo con los compañeros de boxeo, Ryohei había estado muy distraído durante el torneo, nunca había sido de las personas pensadoras pero en ese momento todo indicaba que no iba a estar en paz hasta que pudiera arreglar lo que sea que estuviera pensando en ese momento. Y al igual que el resto de los Guardianes pensaba en Tsuna.

―¿Gokudera también te llamo, senpai?

―Sí, dijo que era algo importante―respondió sin muchas ganas―No tenía la intención de venir pero como Kyoko insistió en que quería visitar a Sawada, la acompañé y me desvié hasta aquí

―Entiendo...

―¿Se quedarán como idiotas ahí afuera o van a entrar?

Ambos alzaron su cabeza y vieron a Gokudera fumando en el balcón de su departamento. Una vez dentro del lugar el ambiente se sintió tenso y todo gracias a cierto bebé que estaba sentado enseguida de Chrome, quien había sido la primera en llegar.

―¿Una reunión a espaldas de Tsuna? ―preguntó Reborn bebiendo su habitual taza de café

―No quiero ser irrespetuoso, Reborn-san, pero dudo que usted quiera a Juudaime aquí―le respondió Gokudera sin ninguna emoción en su voz pero sin sonar agresivo.

―Cierto. Chrome ¿dónde está Mukuro?

―Mukuro-sama dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de estar presente.

―¿Sabe lo de Tsuna, verdad?

La joven asintió.

―Él lo sabe desde el día que sucedió. Dijo que iba a estar atento a través de mí en caso de que necesitáramos ayuda.

―¿Enserio? ―Reborn lucía interesado en lo que Chrome estaba contando. ―Y ¿por qué no apareció cuando hubo la falsa emboscada?

―Porque yo no lo dejé. ―Gokudera les había dado un vaso de té y Chrome lo apretó―Le dije que al Jefe no le iba a gustar que asesinara...

―... Y fue cuando él vio que Tsuna asesinó.

―Sí... Mukuro-sama se siente decepcionado de él

―Veo que esta plática sobre el imbécil cabeza de piña se está poniendo interesante, pero eso no es para lo que los llamé―intervino Gokudera.

El italiano estaba muy fuera de sí. Nunca se había comportado un tanto desafiante cuando Reborn estaba con ellos, ya que siempre lo trató con respeto. Y si esto fuera una reunión normal, por más fastidioso que le resultara el tema, hubiera esperado a que la conversación terminara por el simple hecho de que el hitman estaba interesado.

Reborn tampoco estaba del mejor ánimo y no quiso discutirle a Gokudera. Otro que estaba fuera de sí.

―De acuerdo, pero antes de llegar a tu punto, ¿dónde está Hibari?

―Probablemente mordiendo a alguien hasta la muerte―dijo Gokudera acomodándose en el sillón―No me dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de articularle media palabra, porque de inmediato me sacó sus malditas tonfas.

―Es Hibari de quien estamos hablando―comentó Yamamoto sonriendo un poco― De todos, él es el único que sigue igual. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

Fue entonces que Reborn recordó la conversación con los Arcobalenos en aquel día, Fon dijo que Hibari sabía algo más sobre Tsuna y tal vez ese sea el motivo de su indiferencia.

―Entonces ¿cuál es el motivo en que me hayas llamado? ―preguntó Reborn con seriedad.

Gokudera suspiró

―Es para hablar sobre Juudaime o mejor dicho, sobre nuestro comportamiento hacia Juudaime.

Reborn alzó una ceja.

―¿Por qué nos pusimos de esta forma con Juudaime? ―preguntó con tristeza.

Su pregunta era obvia para los Guardianes e incluso se podía decir que ridícula.

―Porque Sawada asesinó―dijo Ryohei sin sentimiento alguno

―Ryohei ya contestó la pregunta ¿realmente me buscaste para preguntarme esto?

―Reborn-san ¿qué le pasó a Byakuran?

―Desapareció cuando Tsuna lo atacó.

Realmente no entendían el punto de Gokudera. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando cosas tan absurdas y obvias en ese momento?

―Se equivoca

―¿Cómo?

―Bueno, mejor dicho... Byakuran si desapareció, pero la verdad es que Juudaime lo asesinó.

―¿De nuevo con eso? ―preguntó Yamamoto―Gokudera, ya habíamos hablado de eso el día en que Tsuna regresó de Italia.

―No. No terminamos esa conversación

―Pero ¿cuál es su punto, Gokudera-san? ―ahora intervino Chrome ―El Jefe hizo que Byakuran desapareciera.

Gokudera se revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación y miró a todos frustrado

―¡Juudaime no es un mago como para desaparecer personas! Él mató a Byakuran con su _Burning Axle_* que lo redujo a nada, ni siquiera quedaron cenizas.

―Si lo dices de ese modo suena muy cruel

―¡Es que es la maldita realidad, idiota del baseball! ―Gokudera giró su cabeza para mirar exclusivamente a Reborn―¿O estoy equivocado?

―Para nada―respondió el ex-arcobaleno

―Juudaime acabó con la vida de Byakuran y no le dimos ninguna importancia porque no quedó nada de él, pero cuando mató a Franchessi todos armamos un escándalo.

―Pero Byakuran hizo cosas terribles―dijo Ryohei con seriedad―Él casi nos mata y Franchessi solo intentaba...

―Franchessi era muy bien conocido por su venta de armas en toda América del Norte y uno de los principales vendedores de droga en el sur de Europa, no traficaba personas pero si asesinaba a otras y lavaba dinero.

El rostro de Yamamoto se puso verde y le dio un trago a su té.

―Pero Vongola es peor.

―¿Cuál es tu punto? ―preguntó Reborn

―Que teniendo un objetivo claro o no, siempre ocurren tragedias en la mafia. Tenemos que estar preparados para estos eventos y no vamos a ponernos a llorar como bebés cada vez que algo así suceda.

―¿Qué sugieres entonces? ―cuestionó Ryohei ―¿Qué celebremos cada vez que se asesine a alguien?

―No seas imbécil, por supuesto que no. No crean que estoy contento en que Juudaime matara, eso jamás. Y aquí es cuando usted entra, Reborn-san. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Yo... tardé mucho en entender esto y aún así no encuentro solución.

―Antes que nada dedo saber qué es lo que opinan los demás

Reborn se levantó y se puso en medio de todos.

―Chrome, Yamamoto y Ryohei, ¿ustedes están dispuestos en seguir con Tsuna? ―Esa pregunta los tomó desprevenidos―Estén conscientes en que, como dijo Gokudera, estos eventos siempre suceden en la mafia.

―Si―respondió Chrome de inmediato. Ella lucía seria y decidida―El Jefe me comentó que él desea cambiar el rumbo de Vongola y para eso él necesita ayuda y como niebla puedo cubrirlo para protegerlo.

Yamamoto se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

―Esto no se compara a nada de lo que hemos enfrentado antes, pero ahora que hemos llegado a este punto no puedo abandonar a Tsuna. Como la lluvia que soy limpiaré todo desastre aunque no haya podido hacerlo en este primero

Ryohei fue el que se tardó más responder. Durante su viaje en el nacional de Boxeo estuvo pensando, si escoge la vida con Tsuna lo más probable es que no pueda volver a mostrarse en ningún otro campeonato y tendría que ser cauteloso. Pero...

―...No me imagino otra vida―susurró ―¡Al extremo que seguiré con Sawada! El sol es el que ilumina todo después de todo.

Gokudera sonrió con satisfacción. Después de todo no son tan idiotas, incluyéndose. Reborn también estaba sonriendo.

―Realmente son unos buenos Guardianes para Tsuna.

―Hablando de eso... ¿Juudaime le mencionó algo sobre despojarnos de ser sus Guardianes?

―¿Qué Tsuna dijo qué?

Los cuatro Guardianes sintieron el aura maligna de Reborn

―Sí... digamos que... sucedió algo y b-bueno... Tsuna dijo que hablaría contigo para que dejáramos de ser sus Guardianes...

―¡Al extremo! ¿Cuán dijo eso?

―Después de un malentendido, pero no pudimos aclarárselo porque de acuerdo con Enma quisieron asesinar a Tsuna y...

Reborn le disparó a Yamamoto y él pudo esquivarla justo a tiempo.

―¿Por qué lo dejaron solo?

―V-vamos, Reborn-san, no es como si usted hubiera estado presente en ese momento...

Otro disparo más y ese le pasó arriba de la cabellera plateada de Gokudera.

―Más les vale que mañana arreglen este asunto ¿bien? Y antes de que digan, yo también hablaré con Tsuna, eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento. No podemos borrar el pasado pero si ayudarlo a superarlo. Lo que podemos hacer en este momento es disculparnos con Tsuna y dependiendo de lo que él diga es como nosotros vamos a actuar. ¿De acuerdo?

―Sí―respondieron todos con firmeza.

* * *

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó mientras empujaba a Tsuna al cuelo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Los demás también se habían aventado al suelo sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía. La bala había caído a tan solo dos centímetros de donde estaba Tsuna en el suelo, si Yamamoto no lo hubiera empujado ese disparo era directo para su cabeza.

―¿Se encuentran bien? ―preguntó Yamamoto separándose de Tsuna y verificando que el castaño no hubiera recibido ningún daño.

―Sí―respondió Gokudera y los otros dos solamente asintieron.

Los Guardianes se pusieron de pie y activaron sus armas. Tsuna se quedó en el suelo por unos momentos más, ahora que estaba con sus Guardianes y que podía confiar en ellos nuevamente, su estado mental era calmado.

Al menos por el momento.

―Maldición, ya se movió―dijo Yamamoto haciendo que el castaño regresara a la realidad

―¿Lo viste? ―preguntó Ryohei

―Sí, por eso fui capaz de proteger a Tsuna. Estaba en el otro edificio.

―¿Cómo era? ―cuestionó ahora Chrome

―No se le podía ver la cara, tenía un pasamontañas que le cubría su cara.

―Juudaime, ¿está bien?

―Sí. Yamamoto, muchas gracias.

Yamamoto sonrió, pero de inmediato se desvaneció. Alzó su cabeza como si estuviera sintiendo algo haciendo que los demás se sintieran confundidos.

―Tal y como dijo Reborn-san, tú eres un hitman de naturaleza―dijo Gokudera mostrando una sonrisilla confiada.

―Él sigue aquí.

―Es increíble que un mocoso como tú me hubiera sentido

Los chicos se pusieron en alerta y lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse delante de Tsuna para protegerlo. No se le podía ver el rostro al sicario pero se le podía sentir que estaba contento, llevaba una gran bolsa de plástico negra que tenía algo en su interior, algo pesado.

―Tranquilos, no estoy aquí para lastimar.

―¿Enserio? ―preguntó el Guardián de la Tormenta con rabia―¿No crees que dispararle a Juudaime para matarlo sea algo para lastimar?

―Lo lamento, no me pude contener en ver su maldita presencia. Mi nombre es Alfredo Riccio, soy la mano derecha de Fausto Franchessi.

―¿Franchessi? ―susurró Chrome sorprendida

―El niño al que están protegiendo mató a nuestro capo y no se quedará sin castigo. Me enviaron aquí como mensajero. Vongola, usted despertó la ira de la famiglia Franchessi y lo pagará con algo más que su vida.

Alfredo abrió la bolsa de plástico y antes de que los chicos atacaran, Tsuna los detuvo. Su hyper-intuición le estaba gritando que nada bueno saldría de ahí pero tampoco era peligroso.

―¡Bianchi! ―gritaron asustados

Bianchi estaba inconsciente, tenía su rostro llego de raspones y algunos moretones, además de verse sucia pero estaba viva. Gokudera estaba rabioso al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

―Gokudera-kun, tranquilízate. ―dijo Tsuna intentando sonar autoritario, sin embargo la voz le salió temblorosa.

―Ya que logró evitar la pena con Vindice y logró detener a Bardo, decidimos intentar por otro lado. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Kyoko y Haru? ¡Ah! Y esos mocosos no dejaban de pedir por su Tsuna-nii

El temor estaba apoderándose de él nuevamente. Lamentablemente se imagino a los niños gritando por él muy asustados, y no quería ni pensar en qué le podrían hacer a las chicas. Ryohei, por otro lado, estaba poniéndose igual o peor que Gokudera. ¿Ese bastardo había secuestrado a su hermana?

―¿Dónde están? ―preguntó Tsuna con miedo

Para Alfredo, verlo así fue satisfactorio

―El reto es el siguiente: tiene tres días para encontrarlos y si para entonces no lo ha hecho, comenzaremos a enviar "presentes" de ellos, si usted me comprende.

Tsuna se llevó una mano a su boca para evitar vomitar de nuevo.

―¿Y crees que te dejaremos escapar? ―dijo Ryohei totalmente furioso―¿Crees que te marcharás de aquí como si nada?

―La verdad sí―respondió Alfredo riéndose―Si yo no regreso asesinarán a uno de ellos ¿a quién prefieren? ¿A una de las bonitas jovencitas o a un niño que aún le queda mucho por vivir?

Ryohei y Tsuna quisieron irse sobre Alfredo, Gokudera detuvo a Ryohei mientras que Yamamoto y Chrome detuvieron a Tsuna. El hombre de los Franchessi solamente rió con más ganas.

―Recuerden, tres días.

Antes de saltar del edificio, le dio una patada a Bianchi y Gokudera soltó a Ryohei, quien corrió para intentar detener a Alfredo pero él ya había saltado. Y se pudo dar cuenta que habían más personas abajo. ¿Cómo podían entrar a la escuela?

―¡Hermana! ―Gokudera fue hasta donde se encontraba y la examinó.

Mientras tanto, ni Chrome ni Yamamoto querían dejar ir a Tsuna. Ya sabían de lo que era capaz y no quería que se volviera a cometer otra tragedia.

―E-estoy... No, no les voy a mentir, no estoy nada bien―dijo Tsuna mirando donde estaban los hermanos―Pero estoy consciente y no voy a hacer ninguna tontería. Se los prometo.

Chrome y Yamamoto se miraron entre sí y poco a poco fueron soltando a Tsuna. Él caminó a pasos lentos hasta Gokudera y Bianchi. Ryohei estaba maldiciendo por no haber detenido a Alfredo.

―¿Cómo está?

―Herida... ―susurró Gokudera.

―Hay que llevarla a un hospital―posteriormente el castaño miró a Ryohei―O-onii-san...

Ryohei también lo miró

―No te atrevas a disculparte, Sawada.

―N-no lo iba a ser... Te prometo que vamos a salvar a Kyoko... A ella, Haru, I-Pin, Futa y Lambo... A todos...

El boxeador cerró sus ojos con frustración y dijo:

―Creo que muy pronto ya no serás el único que ha matado, Sawada.

* * *

*****Según la sabia de Wikia, ese fue el ataque que se usó para derrotar a Byakuran.

**Comentarios: **¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien y bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Si sigo escribiendo de este modo tal vez y cambie la clasificación... La inspiración para este capítulo surgió luego de haber leído el comic _Gods Among Us, _debo de dejar de leer tragedias D: Espero que haya sido de su agrada y veo que estamos llegando ya a lo bueno (?) Les doy las gracias de nuevo por sus reviews! Para **_MissDinosaur_**, ahora si no le sucedió nada a Yamamoto, jaja! No tengo nada en contra de él, pero como a él siempre le pasaba de todo en el manga aquí también :B Que pasen buen fin de semana.

Saludos~


End file.
